


Nada

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kid, un chico que es escéptico y que, un vistante le hará dudar hasta de si mismo, por instantes, para luego mostrarle que es capaz de mucho.<br/>Personajes, espero yo, no muy fuera de si.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes usados aquí interactuan en un Au... y son propiedad de Oda-sensei, yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito con la intención de regresarlos.

— Escuchen caballeros, señoritas. Mañana tendrán examen con valor del sesenta por ciento de la calificación final, joven… —Interrumpió el profesor ojeando en la carpeta, buscando el nombre en cuestión. —Eustass Kid, —Miró en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar al joven — ¿Dónde esta? …

Como siempre, o casi, el pelirrojo cerebrito en cuestiones de ingeniería no se encontraba en la clase de historia, según él no la necesitaba ya que lo pasado, pasado y, lo futuro, bueno eso no importaba mucho en realidad; lo que para él sí era fundamental eran los números y por ende, matemáticas marcaban toda su base y fundamento en todo.

Kid sobre pasaba sus limites humanos, incluso había noches completas en las que se quedaba en el taller de la universidad qué usaba como si fuese propio y al mismo tiempo cuidaba como tal. Sus estadías en tal sitio se prolongaban al grado de olvidarse de comer y dormir siquiera. De no ser por Killer, su compinche de toda la vida, ese chico caería en coma por el exceso de trabajo y la mala alimentación sin contar las pocas horas de sueño.

Pero en una ocasión de las ya mencionadas, un suceso fuera de lo cotidiano para él, lo pondría a prueba, una que, distorsionaría por completo su lógica y las matemáticas únicamente le mostrarían que su lado humano perdía validez ante su cerebro; Kid necesitaba reconocer con urgencia que de seguir así, su corazón moriría por completo.

Llevando dos días completos en la elaboración de un pistón con medidas únicas y, demasiado importante para su motor nuevo. Se centró como siempre en el trabajo y comenzó a hablar solo, ya era costumbre verlo caminar y hacer ademanes mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido—para los que escuchaban o estorbaban en su andar— y siempre, pensando a fondo, analizando y midiendo en su mente lo que necesitaría hacer.

Cuando se encontraba puliendo los últimos detalles de tal pieza, algo le distrajo de su labor. Alzando sus lentes protectores, miró en la dirección de donde una silueta atravesó rápidamente el taller para ocultarse detrás del inmenso generador.

No sería la primera vez que ahuyentaba a los ladrones que, en busca de la herramienta de la facultad entraban queriendo robar y a como siempre, al ver a un único hombre se atrevían siquiera a intentarlo; si algo hay algo que nunca se debe olvidar ni cuestionar en el pelirrojo es su agresividad y de esa, los intentos de timadores probaban de primera mano.

Luego de buscar por toda la nave con mucha atención, no encontró ningún vestigio de intrusos o alguna pista siquiera que mostrase lo contrario, pensó pues que necesitaba un descanso.

—Diablos, necesito algo dulce.

Sonreía mientras ajustaba sus guantes y gruesa chamarra de cuero, el invierno cruel azotaba el norte del continente ese año. Todo el exterior se cubría de blanco por la nieve, las calles congeladas para él no eran problema, aunque siempre se distraía con las chicas y no por su andar coqueto sino, por la misma interrogante que le atravesaba como rayo en su curioso maquinar, ¿Cómo carajos pueden pisar semejantes zapatos sin caerse? Esa ecuación era uno de los grandes misterios que no lograba resolver, y todo porque no se pondría zapatos altos y menos con tacón tan fino, las chicas debían estar locas para pisar esas cosas con las calles forradas de hielo.

Distraído, recordaba una ocasión cuando una de ellas azotó de sentón sin meter las manos que sonrío maliciosamente mientras terminaba de ponerse bien la bandana en negro, al cubrirse bien las orejas inició el enlistado de ‘Cosas imposibles’ para él.

“El café te mantendría despierto al mismo tiempo que calienta tu sistema, además, te ayudará a quitar la somnolencia que estás padeciendo.” Escuchó repentinamente.

Giró sobre sus talones ciento ochenta grados y, agudizó la mirada. Buscando, pensaba que quizás se trataba de la misma persona que antes se ocultó en el taller, miró atento, escudriñando en similitud a fiera en acecho, esperando cualquier indicio de presencia, más no hubo movimiento alguno que delatara algo en especial.

Luego de unos minutos en los qué mantuvo la postura ruda, se rascó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y negando se ajustó los auriculares para luego cerrar el enorme portón metálico a su espalda y dirigirse a la salida de la facultad.

Al momento de ir caminando por el solitario y enorme campus algo le obligaba a mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás, su sentido de brabucón insistía en que lo seguían, por lo que discretamente bajó el volumen en su Smartphone y prestó demasiada atención al entorno. Mirando las arboledas perfiladoras —de los distintos edificios del plantel— forradas de blanco, las luminarias destellando en pequeños e individuales arcoíris y sobre todo, escuchar y sentir el viento gélido en esa noche como únicos compañeros le hicieron asentir y continuar con su camino aún con el mismo pensamiento.

Si se trataba de algún ladrón le daría la paliza de su vida, de eso no había duda, sin embargo, unos cuantos metros bastaron para mostrarle que no había nada detrás de él excepto la escuela en completa soledad (como casi siempre que se quedaba en el taller), que únicamente sus pisadas estaban impresas en la nieva y que seguramente, el cansancio le estaba cobrando la factura. Negando con sus muecas, subió una vez más el volumen de su reproductor y dejo que “Lacrimas Profundere” lo colmara con su estilo gótico.

Llegó hasta la tienda de convivencia, la que se encontraba mas próxima a la Uní y luego de entrar y sacudirse la nieve de sus hombros, buscó la despachadora de chocolate caliente, de nuevo el volumen fue mínimo por lo que logró escuchar como le recriminaban la bebida que eligió.

“Es mejor el café.”

Miró al dependiente en turno, arrugando las cejas y poniéndolo demasiado nervioso ¿Quién demonios era él para decirle qué tomar o qué no?

—El chocolate y unos cigarrillos.

Habló pagando ambas cosas.

—Serán cuarenta y cinco…

No prestó atención a la cantidad en sí, lo que lo sorprendió fue la voz, ese joven no le había sugerido el café antes ya que esa fonación no era la misma. La entonación anterior poseía un tono frío, calculador y meticuloso, sin embargo y al mismo tiempo, relajante y sobre todo sensual.

Recibiendo el cambio, aprovechó el movimiento de guardar el dinero en la bolsa para subir una vez más el volumen, caminó un par de cuadras por las avenidas solitarias, blancas y sobre todo ¡Extremadamente frías! para conseguir un taxi en la esquina siguiente, ya en la mañana decidiría si continuaba con las pruebas o descansaba todo el día sin embargo, en todo el trayecto analizaba y pensaba con lujo de detalles las recomendaciones de esa voz.

Llegó hasta el edificio compartido, ese en donde tenía su departamento en el ultimo piso, entró y al igual que en todas las veladas previas, la oscuridad le recibió, aunque duro poco ya que con encender la luz observó que todo estaba igual que siempre y sin cambios mínimos, después de todo, vivía solo y su única visita, entre semana casi no lo frecuentaba; se despojó de la chamarra arrojándola al sofá, en el trayecto a su alcoba y únicamente se quitó la bandana, las botas y el IPod para esconderse en la caverna de cobijas y dormir un poco.

Las seis con quince minutos marcaba el despertador cuando inició sus labores y sonando fuertemente alentaba, o molestaba, a Kid con su fuerte sonido esperando que se levantara, aunque el pelirrojo ya tenía mas de media hora dando de vueltas en la cama sin la más mínima intención de despegarse de las cobijas y, en ese preciso instante aquella alucinatoria voz le dirigió nuevamente la palabra.

“¿No piensas apagar ese molesto sonido?”

A lo que el taheño se enderezó de prisa y observó por toda su alcoba. Ni con tan poca luz en los rincones más oscuros de su dormitorio se podría alojar a una persona, además ¿Qué mediocre ladrón alertaría a su victima del atraco sólo por el sonido de la alarma?

La lógica lo obligaba a levantarse. Sin ponerse siquiera los calcetines, saltando alternadamente tratando de evitar el piso helado bajo sus pies recorrió la habitación; salió de ella sin nada más que sus pijamas y una ligera playera de tirantes, la ira de pensar que alguien estaba ocultándose en su casa le incitaba continuar con su búsqueda.

Sin omitir espacio alguno buscó por todo el departamento, escudriñó muy bien en el par de baños y sobre todo en el área de la regadera; no dejó de husmear a fondo en las alcobas extras de su casa, para después de una buena pesquisa terminar en la cocina— estaba más que exagerando, ¿cuando se ha visto que alguna persona se esconda bajo el fregadero? —obvio, sin encontrar nada, se regresó a la sala y para matar un poco al silencio encendió la tv.

Analizó lo que estaba ocurriéndole, era la tercera vez que ese timbre de voz lo persuadía al extremo de casi obedecer lo que le insinuaba, pero lo que en verdad le sacudía el cerebro no era en sí la belleza de la fonación que le seducía, era la interrogante de: ¿En realidad estaba escuchando esa voz o meramente alucinaba?

— ¡Mierda! —Ya se encontraba demasiado molesto, frustrado y sobre todo extrañado.

Exhalando profundamente continuaba con la búsqueda y luego de mirar por espacio de minutos con mucha atención, se convenció nuevamente que no había nada y que esa voz era mero producto de su imaginación, pensaba en hablarlo con Killer, con quien siempre trataba cualquier aspecto de su vida, de hecho no tenía a nadie más para “molestar” con cosas tan triviales y cotidianas, pero seguramente éste le diría que descansara antes de que se volviera completamente loco.

Mirando el reloj en el microondas, notó que en realidad no pasaban a ser ni las siete de la mañana, estirándose y bostezando sintió la garganta seca así que completamente enojado se dirigió a la cocina.

Sin encender las luces del departamento se aventuró a cruzarlo con únicamente la luz proveniente de la televisión, como para la mayoría de las personas la oscuridad se convirtió en el talón de Aquiles o en este caso, el dedo meñique del pie, que fue golpeado en la esquina del sofá , enojándolo aún más.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó al tiempo de brincar en un pie y llegar hasta su objetivo.

“Nada te costaba encender la luz.”— Escuchó.

Sosteniendo la jarra con agua miró en todas direcciones sin lograr ver nada aunque quizás si la leve luz de la pequeña cocina (única que acompañaba a la del televisor en la sala) habría notado algo más, quizás...

—Ya estoy loco. —Enunció rascándose la cabeza para luego beber del pequeño contenedor de vidrio. “No tanto como crees.”— Oyó de nuevo.

Casi se atragantó al escuchar una vez mas esa voz, — ¡Ya basta! —Bramó enfadado caminando en dirección del apagador en la sala.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Enunció en completa sorpresa al observar, después de encender la luz, a una persona dentro de su casa, un hombre moreno de cabellera negra resplandeciente en azul, delgado y con el semblante serio, frío; quizás padecía de sus facultades mentales ya que para el crudo frío de ese año, vestía sólo jeans y una playera blanca ajustada que le permitía observar unos dibujos en manos y brazos.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa?! ¿Quién te dio permiso?

—No lo sé.

Respondió franca y secamente. Esa persona no emitió sonido alguno cuando lo siguió, además, si cerró bien la puerta (como siempre) y, las ventanas que señalaban a la calle, todas en una sola pared del edificio, también lo estaban y siendo estas el único modo de entrar ¿Cómo irrumpió sin hacer ruido alguno?

Para un chico como Kid, escéptico por completo, eso simplemente no era real. Los fantasmas no existen, esos seres igual que los demonios, ángeles, brujas, Dios y todo lo demás eran meros cuentos que todos los humanos copiaban unos de otros con el afán de encantar a las personas en algunos casos y en otros, someterlos.

La lógica lo era todo, las matemáticas eran el alfa y el omega en todo lo que hacía a diario y por ende, las ecuaciones le mostraban que esa persona dentro debía ser de carne y hueso y siendo así, le daría la paliza de su vida hasta que las respuestas le satisficieran.

Se acercó con pasos agigantados e intimidatorios hasta ese tipo, levemente mas bajo que él y al tratar de sujetarlo por la playera, de nuevo su lógica y razonamiento se vieron abofeteados al grado de hacerle dudar de toda su ciencia base. Las manos de Kid atravesaron completamente a esa persona, por el impulso y fuerza que llevaba cayó al piso y girándose, permaneciendo sentado lo observó a lo alto.

Y justo como chasquear los dedos, desapareció delante de sus ojos dejándolo completamente sumergido en la incertidumbre, ¿Acaso soñó? ¿Era un sonámbulo y estaba dormido? Si, quizás y eso era, quizás necesitaba mucho descanso; reponiéndose rápidamente, se levantó, se dirigió a su cama, amplia, acolchada y tibia para dormir otro buen rato.

Ya a medio día el calor aumentó y con eso su animo, estirándose de nueva cuenta tomó aire, se levantó y recorrió una vez más todo su departamento; checó las ventanas que continuaban con los cerrojos puestos, la puerta de entrada se mantenía incluso con la cadenilla en su sitio y la entrada del techo (por ser un departamento en el tercer piso tenía acceso directo y privado a la azotea) se mantenía encadenada, nadie hubiese podido entrar o salir sin tener que romper cadenas o cristales eso era un hecho.

Luego de analizar por un largo rato y asegurarse de que estaba solo en la habitación decidió olvidar el incidente, total esa visión no estaba y ya no escuchaba esa voz, quizás y el vacío de su casa sí estaba haciendo de las suyas y tal vez y, sólo tal vez se sentía levemente solo.

Ya con la mente un poco más tranquila, se enredó en una delgada pero caliente cobija, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina, su estómago clamaba por atención; su cerebro continuaba analizando ese fantástico hecho en lo que se preparaba algo para comer.

—Como sea… —Musitó regresando todos los ingredientes de su sándwich al refrigerador, el jamón, el queso amarillo, mayonesa, mostaza, lechuga y tomate, en orden los acomodó, sacó un refresco de manzana y preparándose para desayunar-comer, algo de nuevo le interrumpió.

“¿Acaso estas pensando en comer eso? ¡Es asqueroso!”

Y así como esa oración llegó hasta él, esa “persona” se hizo presente también; la visión previa de Kid no falló en lo más mínimo la vez anterior, ese joven moreno lo estaba mirando una vez más y no sólo le miraba sino que le recriminaba la comida preparada.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Cómo es que logras entrar?!

Poniéndose de pie el pelirrojo exigió respuestas y de nueva cuenta, trato de sujetarlo con violencia por la camiseta, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo al anterior su mano atravesó por completo a esa persona y en ese momento su cerebro le convenció de que en realidad estaba dialogando con… un fantasma.

— ¡I-imposible! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

“¿Fantasma?”

Preguntó esa esbelta y bien definida figura masculina en frente. La sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de Kid causó una risilla altanera y egocéntrica en ese ser.

“Los fantasmas no existen, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? “ —Aclaró ladeando la cabeza, con tono meloso dirigiendo su mirar a ese chico que lógicamente estaba consternado.

—N-no… lo entiendo.

“Ni yo tampoco si eso te hace sentir mejor”— Declaraba ese ser caminando alrededor del pelirrojo, mirándolo fija y sagazmente, curioseándolo.

—No, no me hace sentir mejor, ¿Qué se supone que eres?

“No soy un “fantasma” —Remarcó el moreno haciendo el ademan de comillas. “Además si así lo fuera… “—Pronto la sorpresa le pegó en cara y en imitación barata del pelirrojo se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Si lo fueras? —Preguntó Kid mirando y analizando esa mueca.

El joven moreno no atinaba a responder y únicamente lo miraba, no le diría al pelirrojo que en definitiva no recordaba nada de nada, que sus recuerdos únicos eran los de haberlo visto ajustando sus lentes protectores en el taller y que de ahí lo siguió, ni siquiera él comprendía como entró a la casa del taheño.

Trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca, rehusándose a salir y un único resuello mostró la duda.

—Entonces, no me saldrás con un cliché de que no recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad? —Mencionó Kid regresando a la mesa y dando el primer mordisco a su comida, el verlo comer ese desagradable ingrediente regresó al momento al moreno.

“¡Eso es asqueroso!“

— ¿Qué lo es?

“Esa cosa que envuelve el jamón y demás “—Alzando su brazo señalaba el ingrediente.

— ¿Te refieres al pan? ¿No te gusta? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Y de nuevo con la ultima pregunta, el moreno se quedó en trance, mirando y a la vez no; pero al mismo tiempo Kid se sintió ridículo de estar hablando con alguien se supone no estaba ahí.

— ¡¿Pero que carajos estoy haciendo?! No debo de estar hablando con alguien que no existe…

No hubo más charla. El fantasma se fue ofuscado y sin respuestas a muchas preguntas en su cabeza, alejándose del pelirrojo; con esa pausa él terminó su comida, bebió tranquilamente su refresco, se alistó y al final, salió a la universidad.

En todo el trayecto pensaba y analizaba como una proyección corpórea conversó con él, como incluso le reclamó lo que estaba por comer, lo que lo cabreaba al extremo, la misma pregunta se repetía en su cerebro al grado de hartarlo ¿No se supone que los fantasmas no existen?

Entró al aula de clases aún con el reproductor trabajando y ante todas las miradas de los compañeros ya que era extraño verlo en esa materia, bostezando, prestó atención y se centró en las palabras del “tocayo” pelirrojo tomando unos cuantos apuntes.

—Y es así chicos como se cobra el interés sobre interés…

“Deberías apagar tu reproductor para que prestes más atención a lo que dicen.”

De nuevo la voz del fantasma estaba distrayéndolo o intentando que tomara consciencia y sobre todo que prestase atención en la clase.

— ¡¿Tú de nuevo?! — Gritó atrayendo toda la atención delos presentes.

El maestro guardó silencio y se quedó parado viendo. Los demás estudiantes atinaban a mirar desde los distintos niveles del salón, con bancas ajustadas estilo teatro y él estando en el último nivel, el más alto, era sencillo observarlo. La curiosidad y sobre todo la incredulidad eran las principales responsables de esas miradas, a las cuales, él ignoraba completamente centrándose en el acompañante terco que lo seguía.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?! —Agregó en el mismo tono y poniéndose de pie al observar al moreno a un costado suyo.

“No quise estar solo en tu casa.”

— ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, no existes ¿Entiendes?!

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y un tanto divertidos, — ¡Joven Eustass Kid! ¿Nos quiere compartir el chiste o la historia? —Preguntaba el pelirrojo profesor sonriendo.

“Anda, diles que estas hablando conmigo”

— ¡Claro y ¿Qué me pongan una jodida camisa de fuerza? no gracias!

— ¿Camisa de fuerza? No es mala idea joven, le advertí que tanto trabajo lo volvería loco. —Respondía el maestro, entrometiéndose en la conversación entre Kid y el fantasma y justo en ese instante, el temor o duda de ese par se hizo notar, sólo Kid lo veía.

—Necesito… salir.

Mencionó al abandonar el salón de clases ante las risillas y leves carcajadas de los estudiantes y demás, el profesor lo siguió de cerca y lo alcanzó antes de que abandonara el edificio.

—Aguarda Kid, espera… —Insistía Shanks, el catedrático veterano con la misma tonalidad capilar que el estudiante, sin embargo de un carácter mucho, muchísimo más agradable.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? Luces mucho más pálido que lo usual.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que no he dormido mucho que digamos. —Respondía Kid mirándolo de frente, tratando de ignorar a la presencia morena al costado del catedrático, quien ni siquiera se percataba del ente.

“No has dormido nada, diría yo, se requiere como mínimo seis horas de sueño para que el cuerpo este sano y tú, no dormiste ni tres.” —Se entrometía de nuevo el moreno incitándolo al enojo y sobre todo, al nerviosismo.

—Escucha, puedo hablar con Shirohige para que te dé algún tipo de extensión en los exámenes, no te presiones.

Ese profesor trataba de apoyar a todos los estudiantes y Kid era uno de sus favoritos, uno que se tomaba muy enserio sus descubrimientos y uno que brindaba gran prestigio a la escuela ya que varios de sus diseños ya estaban en manos de empresas mundiales.

—No es necesario, profesor, en verdad. Necesito descansar un poco.

“Te vendría bien un antipsicótico…” —argumentaba el ente al mismo tiempo que el profesor le hablaba.

— ¿Me escuchas?— insistía el profesor obviamente preocupado por el estudiante que aparentemente estaba desorientado.

“Aunque agregado al café y, la mala alimentación tendríamos un loco agresivo en la calle haciendo de las suyas”

— ¡Quieres cerrar la puta boca de una vez!— exclamó el pelirrojo, hablándole al ente.

— ¡Claro Kid! No es necesaria la violencia, vamos chico, además, soy tu profesor y debes respetarme. —Gruñía el catedrático y portándose estricto, según él, claro.

—No se lo decía a usted.

— ¿Entonces?

“Anda, dile que hablas con una persona que, obvio no puede ver y veamos que hace.”

Las miradas fulminantes del pelirrojo al ojeroso obligaban al profesor a mirar en la misma dirección extrañándose de que no hubiese nada más que el cristal delimitante de la facultad, junto con el resplandor reflejado del sol en el piso blanco lustroso y las demás puertas de los otras aulas, eso en verdad era un comportamiento bastante peculiar en el joven genio.

—Eustass, en serio ¿Estás bien? ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

—No hace falta, con su permiso. — declaraba frotando sus sienes y negando.

Se alejó a paso rápido al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba, y peleaba probablemente con su amigo imaginario ya que sus ademanes estaban dirigidos a un costado —Conseguiré las camisas y las tendré cerca, por si acaso. — Mencionaba en tono divertido Shanks alzando un brazo e indicando con su índice al viento.

Kid entretanto se dirigió a la cafetería y estando en la última mesa, la más escondida, bebía del refresco de cola y fumaba tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos que ya le sobrepasan en el terreno de la cordura.

“Pareces un ferrocarril, debiste haber ordenado algo para comer.”

Suspirando miraba en otras direcciones, tratando de olvidar la molestia que lo acompañaba, cuando miró al patio, de nuevo, el moreno le obstruía la vista colocándose justo en enfrente.

“Anda, debes comer bien, ¿No tienes hambre? ¿No te sientes débil, con sueño, cansado?”

Y de nuevo, viró su cabeza, evitando ver a esa cosa que para no existir le estaba causando problemas reales, miró al menú en lo alto de la cafetería, sin embargo ese ente no lo dejaría en paz, y colocándose detrás de él, se inclinó hacia en frente hasta estorbarle en la vista.

“Hay algo que te puede ayudar más que el refresco y el cigarrillo, mira la orden cuatro y verás.”

— ¡Deja de joderme la existencia y piérdete de una buena vez!

Una sonrisa altanera en el rostro del moreno apareció demostrándole que no le importaban mucho sus rabietas; para los demás comensales y los dependientes del sitio —que fueron cercenados de la burla con la mirada asesina del pelirrojo alterado— era demasiado extraño que ese chico actuara así, es mas ya de por si era raro que él fuera cuando menos, a beber algo ahí sin Killer.

Tomó su mochila y salió del lugar, a paso veloz se alejó de la universidad para tomar el transporte urbano, aún era demasiado temprano por lo que era seguro pagar el camión en lugar del taxi habitual; Kid siempre disfrutaba de la música en cualquier trayecto ya que con ella se trasportaba a cualquier lugar que quisiera y sobre todo en el que encontrase algo de tranquilidad, y como siempre estaba solo disfrutaba de todos los panoramas posibles de apreciar, sin embargo, ese viaje no era ni lo uno ni lo otro y todo por el fantasma molesto que acomplejado de sombra, lo seguía a todas partes.

Extrañamente en el camino a casa no mencionó ni una sola palabra, se sentó a un lado y miraba atento al recorrido del autobús, eso le llamó la atención al pelirrojo, pero como ya estaba fastidiado de hablar y hablar con ese ser, se quedaría con sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Ya en casa las cosas cambiaron al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—No quiero que me estés siguiendo, es más, no sé que carajos se supone debo hacer o decirte para que te largues y no molestes.

“¿No me quieres cerca?”

Preguntaba altanero el fantasma viéndolo despojarse de la chamarra, gorro y guantes.

—Así es, soy feliz estando solo además, como ya te lo dije, las cosas como tú no existen y por tanto, no tienes que estar molestando.

“Si no existo ¿Cómo es que estas hablando conmigo?”

—Eso no lo sé y no me interesa, sólo deja de molestar o ve con alguien más. —Declaró Kid entrando al baño y azotando la puerta. Él tenía un típico y poco común modo de relajarse: Dándose un baño con agua tibia, de esa manera lidiaba con su estrés y lo apagaba un poco y, como en ese día su nivel ya había sobrepasado su límite, esa opción, era la única a su alcance.

“No puedo hacer eso, ya viste que sólo tu eres capaz de observarme y escucharme.” Respondía la figura fantasmal siguiéndolo de cerca y atravesando la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ah, déjame responder a eso, ¡Nada! No me interesa que hagas, o lo que seas.

Suspirando entró a la ducha y se dedicó a relajarse con su baño tibio a lo que el ojeroso también interrumpió mostrándose dentro del rango del agua, casi restregándosele al cuerpo.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos?!

Era el colmo que ni ahí lo dejase en paz, salió enredando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando como el agua e incluso el vapor, atravesaban a ese ser sin afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Para el moreno, mirar al pelirrojo así, le causaba un hormigueo extremo haciéndolo cuestionarse de muchas cosas, una de ellas, ¿Acaso él era gay? Porque ponerse nervioso por un similar tan atractivo como el estudiante, sentía él, no era fácil ni simple. Si algo que el fantasma supo discernir fue el sarcasmo en su interior y sobre todo la desfachatez, el descaro y el ego. Sentía ser una persona no superficial pero que, si de tener lo material lo presumiría a diestra y siniestra y sobre todo sin rectaos de ningún tipo ni contemplaciones; por eso, cuestionarse tales cosas eran validas para él.

— ¡Esto es demasiado, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas contigo! No logró hacer que captes que no eres bienvenido, que no te quiero cerca, que debes irte y no regresar, que me molestas y sobre todo, alteras, ¿Comprendes?

“Entonces, ¿Quieres que me vaya?”

—Claro, ya te lo dije desde el inicio.

“Si lo hubieses pedido un poco más cordialmente lo habría pensado, sin embargo, a mí no me gusta que me digan que hacer, te veré más tarde, por lo pronto báñate que, creo, buena falta te hace.”

Gruñendo, maldiciendo y sobre todo pateando el suelo, Kid demostró toda su rabia ante ese ser que apenas observó los berrinches se desvaneció sonriendo burlonamente. Nunca en toda su vida había conocido semejante personalidad, aunque, analizándose a fondo, él nunca lidiaba con las personas, se centraba tanto en los estudios y trabajos que tenía que entregar que, de ningún modo se daba el tiempo para socializar, de no ser por Killer estaría completamente solo.


	2. Creencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola... Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, trataré de actualizar cada lunes... espero...

Luego de bañarse y prepararse una taza de café, suspiró pensando en quizás y sólo tal vez tendría que expandir su mente a esa “ciencia” de lo paranormal; ya analizándolo desde los puntos de vista posibles (para él), ese ser tenía razón en cuanto dijo que sólo él lo veía y escuchaba, pero ese hecho le trajo otra pregunta clave ¿Por qué él?

Además, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡Eso no tenia sentido ni lógica! Apretando sus sienes, meditaba profundamente en su sofá, cobijado con su manta polar predilecta, trataba de calentar su cuerpo, pero él tenía la culpa, vestir una simple playera de tirantes en blanco con pants delgados color amarillo, sin calcetines y, con la temperatura de un grado centígrado, a cualquiera se le enfriaría hasta la consciencia.

Tan centrado estaba que su café se enfrió antes de darle el primer sorbo y, de repente, la voz de nuevo le regresó a la realidad.

“Ya no apestas”

Alzando su ceja le miró cansadamente, fastidiado sobre todo: molesto.

—Pensé que en realidad no regresarías.

“¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ¡Qué lindo Eustass-ya!”

— ¿Eustass-ya?, ¿Qué terminología es esa?

“No lo es, es algo que salió naturalmente.”

— ¿Qué puede ser natural en ti?

Respondió sorbiendo un leve trago helado, que le hizo mostrar una mueca de desagrado; encendió el televisor y, el fantasma se acercó hasta él y tomó asiento a un lado.

La piel de Kid se erizaba cada vez que el ojeroso se le aproximaba, como cuando recibía una ventisca helada. Sacudiéndose para sacar el escalofrío agarró aire profundamente e inició con las observaciones a fondo y con estas, unas preguntas hacia él o eso tratando de asimilar que en realidad algo o alguien, le hablaba.

—Entonces, ¿Eres un fantasma?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Tienes nombre?— insistía cambiando de canales.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué eso es lo único que sabes decir?

—Tu casa está muy sucia.

¡Qué osadía de parte de esa cosa! Si ya de por si el enfado de Kid — en su medidor interno— rozaba con la ira incontrolable con ese comentario dejó las cosas en claro con ese ente.

— ¡Escucha pelafustán! —declaró apagando el televisor y poniéndose de pie — No eres ni siquiera un invitado, no tengo la menor idea de que carajos haces aquí, es mas, ni siquiera se supone que debes estar en mi casa, así que cuando menos, cuida tu boca.

La figura se quedó observando como ese chico mantenía el porte y sobre todo, el carácter osado, pero la verdad era que el ser incorpóreo no mentía cuando decía no saber de dónde, cómo, o qué hacía en ese sitio. Se quedó tranquilo, con toda su atención puesta en ese sujeto refunfuñón.

—Entonces, ya mañana veremos que hacer para que logres alcanzar el descanso o lo que sea que tengas qué, por el momento, quiero dormir y te voy a pedir que no merodees, anda a asustar a quien sea en la calle sólo mantén el silencio en mi casa.

De nuevo le ordenaba al fantasma. Eso en definitiva le cabreaba al punto de hacerlo sonreír maliciosa y diabólicamente, una sonrisa que si el pelirrojo se hubiese quedado unos instantes más en la sala, habría notado que dormir no sería nada factible.

Siguiéndolo de cerca, demasiado, se recostó a un lado de Kid y se le quedó viendo profundamente, sin decirle nada, sin parpadear, dedicándole la mirada demasiado fría e inexpresiva, una de esas que suelen aterrorizar a las personas.

Kid sintió la mirada y al abrir sus ojos, se quedó petrificado de observarlo tan cerca que casi, casi podría respirar el mismo resuello del ente (de tenerlo, claro). Esa mirada gélida, acusante e intimidante que lo contemplaba sin parpadear pronto lo puso en estado intranquilo; el mariposeo en el estómago y el nerviosismo de esperar un golpe qué sabes que esta cerca, pero no sabes cuando le atacó sin darle cuartel.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna que no fuese esa mirada encriptada y sagaz que le escudriñaba directamente al destello dorado de sus ojos.

Esos orbes plateados no hacían otra cosa que mirarlo de un modo que parecieran acusarlo, incitándolo y poniéndolo nervioso al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Gritaba esperando algún cambio, no obstante ese ser no tenía ni el más mínimo de interés en dejar de verle así.

Kid se levantó de la cama de prisa y suspirando se dirigió a la sala, encendió la tv y luego de enredarse en su cobija, se sentó esperando distraerse. Pero el ser tenía planes distintos, y acuclillándose en frente suyo, continúo mirándolo igual.

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de esa mirada demasiado impropia cambiaba de canales, sin importar que las voces cambiasen junto con los escenarios y que él esquivara la figura tratando de alcanzar a ver algo, no había cambio alguno, a cualquier sitio que mirara, los ojos plateados acusadores, enigmáticos y sobre todo desquiciantes lo seguían.

Ahora bien, pudo haber cerrado los ojos, sin embargo el nerviosismo le golpeaba fuerte, al grado de imaginar que el fantasma le atacaría, que saltaría encima e iniciaría a apretarle el cuello intentando ahogarlo, no le quedó de otra que continuar mirando o escuchando cuando menos la televisión.

La paciencia no era la mejor virtud del pelirrojo y con casi una hora de estar así por fin se fastidió, se levantó del sofá y llamó a Killer, quien obvio estaba de juerga, mas bien, atendiendo el bar en el cual trabajaba.

El rubio aunque ocupado al extremo atendiendo, respondió su móvil sosteniéndolo entre su hombro y oído, y, con el simple hecho de observar quien llamaba, de inmediato como flash para fotografía, notó que algo no estaba bien, ya que era él quien siempre tenía que insistirle al punto de rogarle, para que saliera de la cueva que tenía por casa.

—Claro, ya sabes, llega a la entrada trasera, estaré esperando.

Sin más, Kid se alistó para salir deseando que el fantasma no lo siguiese, que se sintiese fastidiado tanto como él y que se quedara en casa brindándole un breve descanso.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él no vio en donde o si en realidad esa figura continuaba en casa, cerró con llave y luego de salir del edificio, tomó el taxi. El recorrido fue tranquilo hasta un par de cuadras antes, en donde desbordó el transporte y caminó por el callejón trasero hasta la entrada del bar, Killer cumpliendo con su palabra lo aguardaba, checando su reloj y mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

—Tardaste más de lo usual —Comentó al observarlo llegar a pie, — ¿El taxi?

—Ah, se quedó atrás, hace buena noche para estirar las piernas.

—Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí, anda pasa.

Killer siempre era igual con él, luego de darle la bienvenida y llevarlo hasta la barra se desaparecía unos minutos, mismos en lo que el pelirrojo observaba el entorno. Siempre era lo mismo lo único que cambiaba eran las personas bebiendo, fumando o, jugando billar, siempre perdiéndose en imaginar algo con referencia a los clientes, en fin nada fuera de lo ordinario en un bar de lo mas común; las palabras de Killer junto con el chasquido del vaso lo regresaban al panorama.

No ignoraba a los clientes, pero si aprovechaba los instantes en que su labor cesaba para charlar y peguntarle del día, de su trabajo en la universidad, de los estudios, en fin de todo.

— ¿Terminaste el pistón? —Preguntaba secando los vasos y platos.

—No, me falta poco pero, mi cabeza no esta en condiciones para terminar.

“Claro que no lo esta”.

¡Imposible! Cerró los ojos y apretó su puños reflejando la ira y el odio en ese acto, pensando que quizás imaginó esa jodida voz a un lado esperaba que al girar su cabeza no estuviese ese ser ahí, que se había sugestionado tanto con la fonación que ahora la imaginaba apenas al escuchar un tono similar de voz.

Sin embargo al mirar a un costado, lo vio una vez más. Suspirando miró a Killer quien se extrañó ante tal mirada de confusión y sobre todo, de ira dedicada a… ¿la persona a un costado suyo? La furia destellaba frenética en los orbes dorados de pelirrojo, sin embargo eso le brindó la razón al presentimiento de Killer, su amigo no estaba bien. Esa persona a un lado ni siquiera mencionó un “pío” como para que se ganara semejante mirada, para sacarse de dudas hizo lo único que atinó en ese momento:

— ¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó señalando discretamente a la persona “mal estar” de Kid.

—Claro que no, pero déjame decirte que es un dolor en el culo— mencionó dirigiéndose a un costado propio y alzando levemente la voz—, y que no me agrada nada.

A lo que el ser sonrió plena y altaneramente esas eran sus respuestas naturales, después de todo, él las veía como meras rabietas de infantes mimados—Shhh —Pidió Killer colocando su dedo en sus labios, tratando de que no hablara tan fuerte, no temía a la pelea en si, temía a los daños cuantiosos que siempre tenía que pagar—No queremos problemas con él, no es persona con la que debamos meternos.

Incluso el fantasma, que obviamente no logró ser visible ante nadie más, dedicó cierta mirada curiosa al personaje a un costado, un hombre maduro, cuando menos más que ellos, prestando atención a las facciones marcadas, duras e inexpresivas delatando la rebeldía completa.

“Ya escuchaste a tu amigo, no queremos problemas, ¿Verdad?”— Insistía, molestándolo el ser, sonriendo esperando la reacción propia de Kid.

— ¿Qué problemas puedes tener tú? — Respondió antes de beber un largo trago al agua mineral servida antes por su camarada— Ninguno ese es un hecho, es más no estés jodiendo y lárgate de una buena vez.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, —respondió irritado Killer girándose y viéndolo de frente — No me preguntes lo obvio, sabes que los problemas en los que siempre entramos por tus peleas son costosos y luego tengo que trabajar hasta triple turno sin sueldo para cubrirlos, así que no me jodas y compórtate.

Killer insistía en pensar que todo lo que salía de boca del pelirrojo era dedicado para él después de todo, no lograba ver al ente.

—P-pero, yo lo decía por él… —Señaló Kid con su pulgar a un costado.

Completamente desconcertado de las reacciones de su camarada miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar a una persona distinta a la que estaba en la barra, ese hombre de cabellera relamida hacia atrás y la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja, pasando sobre su nariz, era uno de sus tantos clientes regulares y peligrosos también, imposible que hablara de él ya que nunca, en todo el tiempo (que era bastante) que tenía trabajando en el bar le había visto siquiera mirar a Kid por lo que comprendía que no se conocían en lo mas mínimo y que nunca antes habían cruzado palabra alguna.

—Kid, ¿Podemos charlar en la oficina? —Preguntó el barman señalando la puerta café oscura, oculta al final del espejo— Es importante. —agregó con demasiada insistencia, una que señalaba no el miedo, más sí una leve precaución.

—Claro… como sea.

Refunfuñando aventó el banco con la parte trasera del muslo. Mostrando su lado revoltoso, metió sus manos a las bolsas y caminó detrás de Killer.

—Escucha con atención, —declaró el rubio recargándose en la puerta, cerrándola bien. Pero claro que no serían los únicos en la pequeña y atrinchera oficina, llena de papeles por todo el escritorio, no importa cuantas veces haya estado en el lugar, siempre que entraba miraba hacia fuera, a la barra, después de todo con el cristal espejo, ellos lograban ver para el bar, pero de regreso no se veía absolutamente nada.

Killer sintió como un horrible, espeluznante y prolongado escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, incluso miró en varias direcciones, mas bien recorrió la pequeña oficina instintivamente, ese escalofrío no era muy frecuente en él; para Kid, quien logró ver al fantasma moreno atravesarlo en ese momento, fue una patada más a su lógica, ese ser, ese ente atravesaba no sólo cosas sin vida, sino también personas, ¡¿Definitivamente era un fantasma?! Analizaba y, para colmo de la burla ese aparecido se paró a un costado del rubio. — Ese cliente no es persona que se deba molestar, ¿Me entiendes? No quiero correr riesgos contigo, si no quieres respetarlo cuando menos ignóralo, hazlo por mí. —pedía el rubio en tono imperativo.

—Pero Killer, no me refería a él — señaló al cliente en cuestión desde dentro— Cuando te dije que era un dolor en el culo, me refería a…

“Anda, dile y veamos que responde” —Completaba el ser la oración del pelirrojo, que inseguro no mencionaba nada de la figura a un lado.

— ¿A quien?

— ¡Al idiota que esta a tu lado!

Por fin, Kid dejaba salir la frustración a modo de grito, y con señalarle la dirección esperaba que lograra verlo, Killer giró su cabeza, intentando ver a la persona que era mencionada; recorrió la oficina, escudriñando a fondo sin lograr ver nada, miró fijamente a su camarada, y con el puro semblante dejaba ver que la preocupación lo invadía.

—Kid, no hay nadie más en este sitio. —mencionó tranquilamente, esperando que con la serenidad lograse que su inseparable se tranquilizara un poco.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú lo sentiste cuando te atravesó! —Insistía completamente frustrado el taheño, no comprendía como él no lo podía ver; pero siendo honesto, Kid estaba hartándose de esa situación y sobre todo, iniciaba con la duda en si mismo, iniciaba a darles la razón a quienes insistían en su locura por culpa del exceso de trabajo.

Killer agudizó su mirada, la palabra de su amigo nunca se ponía duda, por eso su cerebro en modo automático creía todo lo que él mencionaba. Sintiendo una vez más un escalofrío recorrerlo, miró esperando ver algo, cualquier indicio.

“Te dije que no podría, no presiones tu suerte, no le insistas, nunca te creerá.”

— ¡Cállate! En primer lugar es por culpa tuya todo esto.

El barman continuó buscando, ahora si que estaba completamente preocupado por su amigo, ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Hablaba y culpaba… ¿A la nada? Únicamente estaban ellos dos en la oficia que no permitía ni las leves las ventiscas nocturnas.

—Kid, ¡No hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros! Has trabajado demasiado, necesitas descansar.

“¿Ves? Te lo dije, pero eres testarudo.” —Esa oración causó una mirada fulminante y sobre todo asesina, una que obligó al ser a marcharse sin decir nada, ni una pequeña burla; al mismo tiempo provocó en Killer una gran preocupación. Tomando su celular marcó para llamar a Bonney, una chica ruda, altanera y sobre todo muy capaz de cuidar el bar, además que por ser Killer no le negaba el favor.

—Escucha, necesito que vengas, tengo que salir, no, casi no hay clientes.

En veinte minutos la chica cabellos rosados, entallados pantalones de mezclilla azules, botas y camiseta estilo polo en negro aparecía en la misma oficina. Miró curiosa esa escena, Kid recargado sobre el escritorio, cubriéndose la boca y pensativo en lo que Killer le tocaba la frente, limpiándole el sudor excesivo.

Su estado físico mostró una leve debilidad que por supuesto no paso desapercibida ante Killer y la chica de cabellos rosas.

El pelirrojo estaba dejando que su mente maquinara demasiado: ¡¿Tal vez si estoy loco?! ¡Los fantasmas existen, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Alguien más podrá verlo?! ¡Si se lo digo a alguien más dirán que estoy loco y me encerraran! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¡ ¿Qué hago?!! Pensaba sin cambiar del semblante aturdido, confuso y muy, muy impresionado al punto del espanto.

—Anda, vámonos.

Sin detenerse a decir nada de nada, pasaron por un costado de Bonney, ella sabía por completo la rutina del bar, no necesitaba un manual o una lista de qué hacer, sin contar que únicamente faltaban tres horas o menos para cerrar. Lo que en realidad le mantuvo pensativa a un inicio fue el hecho de mirar a Kid en esas condiciones, conocía todo lo que el pelirrojo era en todos los aspectos de su vida, que no eran muchos puesto que ese chico no se permitía ni el mínimo placer del sexo casual, ¿Cómo podría estar segura de eso? Simple; en varias ocasiones y borracheras, terminaron juntos en la misma casa (que no era la propia) y él sólo se daba la media vuelta y se encerraba en la alcoba próxima, sólo.

Sus muecas chistosas en automático expresaban sus pensamientos y razonamientos ante los clientes que sonreían embobados ante esas expresiones, de repente negaba en lo que arrugaba el ceño, luego asentía y mordía su labio inflando un poco más sus labios, y el gesto que desató las sonrisas plenas fue la de la duda, torcía sus labios hacia un lado y, extrañamente movía sus mejillas de tal manera que pareciera que su nariz fuese la que se moviera hacia los lados.

Ya para cuando terminó de servir los tragos, se sentó y descansando su rostro en la mano, apoyada en la barra al mismo tiempo, analizaba esa situacion; no comprendió cuando pasó de simple curiosidad a ser preocupación, ese pelirrojo arisco no era de los que mostraban debilidad ante nada y, mirarlo un poco más pálido, sudando y recargado en el escritorio, pues… simplemente no estaba bien.

Pensando que la obsesión por el trabajo por fin había profetizado las palabras de Killer, analizaba y sobre todo, comprendía lo que significaba eso para el rubio: preocupación al extremo por a quien él consideraba su hermano. Luego de meditar por un largo rato se centró en su labor, menos mal que los clientes con sus incesantes peticiones de tragos distintos acudieron para distraerla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

El trayecto a la casa de Kid nunca antes se sintió tan lúgubre como en ese momento, de no ser por el radio sintonizando música singular del taxista (rap) se podrían escuchar los latidos propios de cada tripulante; el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio mirando perdidamente hacia fuera por la ventana y Killer, bueno, él miraba a su compañero por el retrovisor y por más que tratase de imaginar (cuando menos) lo que le estaba perturbando no tenía nada en mente.

Ya en casa, el rubio atendía a su acompañante, trataba de hacerlo comer un poco, le ofrecía algo de avena. Los gustos de Kid en ese preciso momento no lograban ser satisfechos.

— ¿Tienes que estar de joda? ¡No comeré esa cosa! Luce asquerosa y parece vomito de gato. —Mencionaba alzando la cuchara y dejando que el cereal, cocido con leche, callera sobre el tazón.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando, te lo vas a tragar y punto! ¿Cuántos días tienes sin comer algo bueno?

—Ayer me hice un sándwich, ¿Eso cuenta, no?—respondía con leve parecido a su rutinario tono de voz.

“El cual fue asqueroso, el cereal que te ofrece es bueno, tómalo”

Suspirando violentamente, retuvo su respiración y miró intimidantemente justo a donde estaba ese ser, a un costado de Killer, éste sintió ese pesado ambiente y sobre todo, el horror de ser visto de esa manera, aunque algo en su interior le insistía que no era para él esa mirada, que algo más en ese sitio desquiciaba a su compañero al grado de hacerlo actuar erráticamente.

Miró discretamente a su lado, esperando ver algún pequeño indicio del mal estar de su camarada.

— ¿T-todo en orden? — Pronunció, dudando y buscando con la mirada, —Esta bien, si no quieres avena dime ¿Qué te preparo de comer? —agregó pensando en que sí tenía hambre, pero al ofrecerle el cereal quizás creyó que se estaba burlando.

—La verdad, quiero dormir. —respondió alzándose de la mesa y caminando en dirección de su alcoba. —Déjala en la mesa, en la mañana la comeré lo prometo, ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

Cuestionó desde la sala, a punto de llegar a su alcoba y mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Esas invitaciones últimamente se presentaban con frecuencia y es que Killer en esa casa se sentía como en la propia, no esperaba invitación para pasar, con su llave entraba y salía sin dar explicaciones; pero apenas unos meses antes la rutina cambio casi ciento ochenta grados y de súbito, evitaba llegar como antes o de plano no lo hacia, ya no permanecía con él cada día como siempre, inclusive Killer se rehusaba gentilmente a quedarse como era lo acostumbrado, a dormir. Kid sentía que, una persona en especial le estaba quitando a su compañero-hermano.

—La verdad no quisiera, pero —una pausa fue necesaria para elegir bien las palabras, un simple error en alguna y Kid se molestaría al grado de echarlo a golpes de la casa después de todo así actuaba ante las negativas dolorosas—, bueno, me quedo para prepararte un buen desayuno, ¿Te parece?

—Seguro, quiero tocino en lo qué prepares.

Sin decirle nada más, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dedicó a mirar el piso de la habitación, ‘Sólo por el desayuno, no es justo’ pensaba; luego de unos minutos inició a escudriñar, buscando.

“¿Me buscabas?” —Preguntó ese ser que jugaba con fuego sin saber.

—Te echaré de mi casa —respondió Kid sin rodeos, titubeos o alegar extras—, Aún no sé como lo haga, pero disfruta del tiempo que te queda aquí.

Esa amenaza sonaba tan segura, de hecho sonaba justo como Kid era en esos momentos de su vida: serio, frío, lúgubre, solitario. Tan aterradoras sonaron que un escalofrío muy humano le recorrió la espalda, sacudiéndolo. Pobre fantasma de haber estado físicamente en ese sitio, en ese instante, habría muerto de un paro cardiaco y es que esa amenaza fue tan verdadera y profunda que no podía pasar desapercibida, en sus ojos paralizados y estáticos se mostró la alarma ante tal enunciado y en ese momento, el pelirrojo comenzó a analizar.

Sacaba teorías, enlistaba y sobre todo tomó la decisión de creer en lo que le estaba pasando, en esa realidad que ahora entraba a su vida ya que si no lo hacia así, si no creía en ese ente que aunque sólo él viera, no creería en si mismo y por supuesto que Kid, contando con la gran cualidad (muy escasa en los habitantes) de la seguridad al grado de desatar su superioridad aceptó el hecho de que esa cosa ahora, estuviese cerca, el porque luego lo averiguaría, el como deshacerse de él, lo investigaría al día siguiente, o al que seguía.

Aunque ante sus ojos lucía como el invitado no deseado que se resiste a marcharse, más al ser un brabucón con experiencia (de años) sacarlo del sitio únicamente necesitaba la dedicación y un poco de expansión a algo alterno y fuera de las matemáticas; sonriendo maliciosamente lo miró dedicándole ahora una mirada traviesa.

— ¿Miedo? —dijo alzando su ceja.

“¿De ti? No lo creo” —respondió descaradamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué la sacudida?

“¿Eso es tan malo?”

—No… — alegó Kid enredándose en el montón de cobijas —para un ser vivo.

Regresó así la cortesía del descontrol psicológico previo, ese en donde logró que el pelirrojo dudara al grado de empalidecerlo, ahora el ente era quién dudaba “Un ser vivo” ¿Estaba tratando de decir que quizás y en realidad era?… ¿Qué era? Con ese pensamiento aguardó parado en frente del pelirrojo, mirándolo.

Se acercó en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Kid dormía, en el estado tan pasivo que se encontraba logró percibir algo de ternura, mas bien fue él quien notó esa facción en el rostro tranquilo del arisco taheño y eso que estaba debajo de incontables cobertores , mirándolo se percató que ni siquiera se quitó los botines negros. Miraba atento sus suspiros y rasgos, serenos y apacibles, demostrando que soñaba algo placido o en su defecto, no soñaba nada de nada; sentándose a un lado así continuó, observándolo a profundidad y pensando mucho en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué estaba en ese sitio? Y la pregunta que lo latigueaba… ¿Por qué únicamente Kid lo escuchaba y miraba?


	3. Despistes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí la continuación...

A como estaba dicho, ya en la mañana, Kid, completamente recuperado de esa leve impresión, al no observar al visitante no deseado en los alrededores, se sintió tranquilo, garantizándole que sería un día promedio, uno conocido para él, uno rutinario.

Eso pensaba hasta que su móvil inició a sonar casi desesperado por que lo respondiera, tomándolo se percató de que era la tercer llamada en apenas… ¡Las diez de la mañana! Nunca su móvil sonaba con tanta insistencia y menos cuando se trataba de Killer.

— ¿Si? —preguntó sin tanto interés, recordando que unos días antes había logrado grandes avances se le pasó el “susto” de no completar su ensayo a tiempo. — Killer aún no termino mi desayuno… y te dije que quería tocino, aguarda… —mencionaba sujetando su móvil entre el oído y su hombro y buscando en el refrigerador el almuerzo— ¡Cierto! Aquí esta y si, si hay tocino, bueno ya…

Se quedó parado escuchando a su camarada, su semblante cambió del tranquilo y relajado al acechante y muy inconforme.

— ¡No! Ese era un prototipo y se lo dije bien, si ellos insistieron en llevárselo y manufacturarlo a gran escala de esa manera no es problema mío… —escuchó con demasiada atención en lo que, el microondas le socorría con calentar su desayuno. Asintiendo, colgó el móvil y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

En lo que desayunaba iniciaba a analizar; bueno si el prototipo le había dejado esas ganancias quizás y ya el mejorado motor le ayudaría un poco más, pero la verdad era que ese chico no necesitaba dinero, con la beca por parte de la universidad que le pagaba todos los gastos referidos al estudio y la escuela y, las ventas de sus prototipos que, claro le dejaban un extra sus ganancias (que acumulaban los cientos de miles, dicho de paso) estaban bien aseguradas y sobre todo, muy bien administradas por su compinche, su trabajo meramente le exigía el confort personal.

Luego de desayunar y no ver al ente por toda la habitación, se duchó rápidamente, se alistó y algo apresurado tomó su mochila del sofá e inició con su rumbo a la universidad, no sin antes tomar su IPod. Al mismo tiempo en que pensaba lo del motor, comprendía bien a quien preguntarle con respecto al “fantasma” aunque, no dejaba de pensar que se vería ridículo al llegar y pedir ese “concejo” así como así, sus muecas y suspiros atraían la atención de varias en el transporte que disfrutaban de ver a ese joven vestido en negro de los pies a la cabeza, que aunque pálido, pensativo y, hablando entre dientes, lucía bien parecido y poco común.

Todo marchaba bien, bueno casi todo, su mal humor se desató apenas comprendiendo que, si con amenazas había conseguido que el ente se marchara, desde el primer instante lo habría echó y así, ahorrarse muchas cosas entre ellas las burlas que lo cabreaban, sin contar todas las veces que le llamaron loco y eso en unas horas; para colmo de males, su IPod se quedó sin batería a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la escuela acentuando la agudeza salvaje y característica de una bestia exótica, que es molestada con sonidos que simplemente les lastiman sus oídos o de plano (como en el caso del guapo pero gruñón chico) no le gustaban.

“De todo esto, tú eres el único culpable, qué torpe, si no te gusta el ruido de la ciudad debiste poner a cargar tu reproductor.” —escuchó.

Y de nuevo, a miserables dos paradas más del bus para llegar a la universidad su molestia se hizo presente terminando de reventar el cántaro lleno con mal humor; ese ente no se daba por vencido, menos mal que Kid tampoco era un chico simplón que no cumplía con su palabra. Sonriendo pérfidamente tragó todo insulto planeado a ese ser en cuanto miró a Killer aguardando por él en la entrada del campus.

— ¡Anda que las cosas se están complicando! — el rubio renegaba en lo que lo sujetaba por el brazo y estiraba de él, levemente claro.

En ese momento exacto el ente observó una pequeña particularidad que se le hizo tan fuera de Kid, que le fue imposible no notar. Sin importar los días que llevaba merodeándolo comprendía que ese chico no era persona romántica, ni demostrativa y si era así, entonces, ¿Por qué, con el contacto del rubio, un rosado tono aparecía en sus mejillas? Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una tonalidad adquirida por el sol, pero para él, ese tono carmesí acompañado del toque de Killer delataba algo más… delataba un secreto que ahora trataría de constatar sin importar qué.

Por el momento seguiría de cerca al par, la curiosidad le desgarraba las entrañas y ante todo, quería saber que carajos pasaba con la platica que a hurtadillas escuchó en lo que desayunaba el pelirrojo.

A gran velocidad atravesaron el campus hasta llegar a la oficina principal de Shirohige, ese rector de imponente porte que cuidaba de su personal y estudiantes como si de familia se tratara; ese señor apoyaba sin escatimar gastos, detalles, etc y estando con él, también aguardaba Shanks, las cosas eran serias si ese maestro aparecía en escena.

—Bueno caballeros, como se darán cuenta… —hablaba un hombre trajeado, lúgubre y de facciones inamovibles que obviamente era un abogado. —La demanda ya esta en proceso, el joven Eustass Kid, de ser declarado culpable tendrá que trabajar para la empresa en cuestión hasta cumplir con los gastos invertidos en el producto defectuoso.

“¿Producto defectuoso?” —preguntaba el ente atrayendo la mirada del taheño.

—Un prototipo de motor, —le respondía Kid mirándolo a los ojos y en voz alta. — ¡El cual les dije que no era el definitivo y ustedes insistieron en llevárselo como estaba! —agregó ya hablándole al abogado.

Ese ente escuchó a partir de hay con lujo de detalles, en lo que los profesores y el mismo Killer discutían.

—La cuestión aquí joven Eustass es que, sin el funcionamiento correcto del motor, se le esta pidiendo la reintegración de todo el activo que se le brindó.

—A cambio supongo que ustedes entregaran el prototipo, ¿No es así? —cuestionaba Shanks sin el menor tapujo.

—Eso no podrá ser, ya que en vías de querer mejorar el funcionamiento, fue transformándose a uno completamente nuevo y original.

El ente ya había estado leyendo las hojas esparcidas sobre el amplio escritorio del director en aras de encontrar cualquier detalle que salvara al pelirrojo del trabajo que lo consumiría en esa empresa, cuando sonrió maquiavélicamente movió su mano, señalándole que se acercara.

Éste dudaba en hacerlo, sin embargo, esa sonrisa decidida y sobre todo sincera le mostraba que nada malo pasaría, atravesando la sala, tomó la hoja que le señalaba y leyó con lujo de detalles el párrafo que ese chico ojeroso apuntaba.

—Así que de esto se trata, muy interesante, ¿Qué dice profesor? —dijo pasándole al tocayo los papeles que el fantasma le mostró.

—Entonces, él —señaló a Kid—No tiene porque devolver el dinero. —Dijo leyendo en voz alta. —Si presta sumo cuidado al párrafo uno, dos, tres —contó Shanks, señalando con su pluma en la hoja —Notará que en la clausula ahí mismo indica que, de, modificar el producto en cuestión, el joven universitario queda completamente deslindado de toda responsabilidad, ya que el producto esta, como bien dijo él, apenas en fase experimental y que la empresa en cuestión no hará modificaciones que alteren el funcionamiento ya que esperaran a que el joven, les entregue el producto mejorado.

La altanería del personaje de traje oscuro abandonó la oficina al instante, dejándolo a su suerte. O ese chico era un mediocre o, apenas iniciaba su carrera, o quizás la empresa pensaba que al tratarse de un joven genio, despegado de la vida cotidiana, el pelirrojo no tendría modo de defenderse y con los metiches en cuestión, los planes se le vinieron debajo de inmediato, en especial gracias a cierta figura intangible que leyó con demasiada atención, ya que al mismo Shanks se le habían pasado esos detalles.

—Parece ser que usted, —mencionó el rector de la universidad —Trata de estafar a uno de mis estudiantes y esto amerita una detención inmediata.

—Bueno, si es todo en lo que yo deba participar, me largo y, los dejó arreglando esto, por cierto profesor, podemos hablar afuera.

—Claro Kid, ¿Qué pasa? — respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo apenas saliendo de la oficina.

—Tengo el dinero completo que me pagaron los de esa empresa, así que… si se llega a requerir, aquí esta la tarjeta.

Sinceramente el profesor nunca pensó que ese chico fuese de esa manera, de inmediato al recibir el pago, el creyó que se iría de parranda, que se compraría algún vehículo, que lo despilfarraría en cosas que pasado algún tiempo desecharía ya que el capricho se le habría terminado, en fin que se gastaría todo el pago que le acababan de efectuar y ahora con ese precavido modo de pensar lo estaba asombrando.

— ¿Y me estas dando todo el dinero que te dieron, así sin mas? —preguntaba Shanks.

—Si, es sólo dinero y no tiene mucho valor para mí, no tengo en que gastarlo además.

—No puedo aceptar la tarjeta, con lo que acabas de descubrir en verdad es tuyo— mencionó devolviéndole el plástico ante la mirada expectante de Killer —, Quizás ese tipo junto con la empresa querían continuar sacando dinero a costa tuya, pero con todo el teatro ya cerrado, no les debes nada, nunca lo has hecho y ellos por el contrario, están en problemas, ya conoces el carácter del director cuando se meten con alguno de sus “hijos”. Anda, ve a comer algo, asiste a tus clases y, si pasa cualquier cosa, te aviso.

Killer tomó las palabras del profesor muy literalmente y de nuevo, sujetándolo por el brazo se llevó a Kid directo a la cafetería; en todo el trayecto no dejaba de indicarle el hecho de cómo logró observar semejante hueco en el contrato, ante todo lo que el rubio le contaba Kid sonreía y se comportaba muy atento ante sus palabras.

El ente que los seguía de cerca, de hecho se mantenía aun costado de Killer, observó como ante él, Kid se comportaba completamente diferente a lo que venía observando y pronto, comenzó a relacionar ese comportamiento con algo que tal vez no era lo que se representaba de las más obvia manera, pero y ¿Si era justo eso? Únicamente el tiempo le daría la respuesta y sin nada más que hacer por el momento o sin nadie más quien le brindara compañía se quedaría con el arisco hasta que cualquier cosa pasara primero…


	4. Balanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia, espero vaya siendo de su agrado.

Luego de llegar a la cafetería y ordenar lo de siempre para cada uno, el chico intangible miraba de reojo al rubio, y no perdía detalle tampoco de la actitud del pelirrojo. ¿Coqueto? Algo así, ¿Meloso? No tanto y sin embargo, una vanidosa y seductora expresión de Kid no dejaba la mesa y acompañaba sus rasgos con cada palabra y oración ante Killer.

—Sigo sin comprender, ¿Cómo lograste ver esa clausula desde la entrada? ¿Tienes mirada de rayos x y no me contaste? — preguntaba Killer del modo mas inocente y puro posible, sin burlas y dispuesto a creer todo lo que su compañero le dijera.

— ¡Ja! ¿Cómo crees? Aunque si te dijera el modo ni me lo creerías. — respondía Kid indiferentemente, en lo que jugueteaba con la taza de café.

—Pues sólo se me ocurre eso, que tengas súper poderes o… no, sólo eso.

—Me lo dijo un fantasma.

— ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! — estalló Killer en risotadas sonoras que apenas si le permitían hablar— De todas las cosas posibles, esta es la menos creíble y más cuando se trata de ti. — se carcajeaba el rubio y golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales.

Jalando aire con fuerza, Kid se dispuso a contar y demostrarle que no mentía.

— ¡Es la verdad! — dijo mirándolo atento — De hecho esta parado a un costado tuyo.

Killer dejó de reír y miró a su lado. La seriedad sepulcral notada en las palabras de Kid, lo obligaban a tomar muy en serio lo que le estaba diciendo. Su subconsciente de inmediato estiró el nervio del cuello imponiéndole que mirara a un lado, en donde su compañero le señaló con el rostro, para cerciorarse de que fuera cierto.

Kid se quedó inamovible, esperando las reacciones “obvias” en su compañero.

—Deja de bromear con eso, esas cosas, según tú no existen.

—Y aún así, el día del bar, en la oficina, cuando sentiste el escalofrió que te zarandeó fue porque el imbécil —remarcó sus palabras al mirar al ente — te atravesó con el fin de entrar.

— ¿Qué?

Obvio la incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de Killer, en lo que Kid apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa le contaba sin la menor demostración que detonara la desconfianza a sus palabras.

—Si, la noche que estuvo nevando, salí tarde del taller y esa cosa cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en casa conmigo, su voz fue lo primero que escuché en un par de ocasiones, y como solo yo lo veo y escucho, creí que me estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? — preguntaba Killer, con el semblante frío, un tanto pálido pero manteniéndose calmado ante la declaración indiferente.

— ¡Claro! Es mas, escribe cualquier cosa aquí —le retó brindándole una hoja ya usada, llena con cálculos varios —Él me dirá que escribiste, ¿Qué dices? ¿Le demostrarías que estas aquí? —señalaba a su compinche con una mueca, el ente sonrió confiadamente y alzó la ceja, como cuando una broma esta planeada y la victima en espera. Luego, asintió.

Killer no sabia si asustarse o no, su compañero definitivamente estaba fuera de si; aunque, si le demostraba que todo era producto de su imaginación quizás y aceptaría ir al medico. Asintiendo le “siguió el juego” y el ente, sonriendo burlonamente pensó en probar la fidelidad y camaradería entre esos dos.

“Claro, veamos hasta donde llega” — respondió mirando sobre la cabeza rubia, esperando la frase profunda que Killer escribiría.

—Cuando quieras.

Asintiendo, el rubio inició a escribir, nada largo ni tedioso, es más de hecho se trataba de una confesión: “Yo me comí el resto del pastel de carne”.

“Dice que, él se comió el resto del pastel de carne.” —Mencionó el moreno mirando las reacciones de Kid.

— ¡Tú! ¡Me dijiste que Bonney se lo había comido!

La sorpresa se marcó en el ojo visible de Killer, seguramente se habría visto en el otro por igual pero su fleco estorbaba al tiempo que cubría la enorme cicatriz. No lo creía, y Kid se mostraba sin cambio alguno, un tanto molesto por saber que lo dejaron sin comida por un rato, Killer decidió poner fin a eso con algo fuera de las reglas del pequeño experimento.

—Algo más. —dijo.

“Capitán, tenía mas soya que carne.” —mencionó el ente.

Kid mostró algo de arrogancia en lo que se enderezaba sobre la mesa, acercándose por la parte superior y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa negra moteada, según él agrediéndolo.

— ¡¿Soya?! ¡¿En verdad?! ¿Quieres una paliza?

— ¡Imposible! —Killer se puso de pie mirando a todos lados completamente sorprendido. Buscaba un espejo o algo que delatase sus renglones y que se le haya pasado de ver antes, pero no encontró nada.

—Te dije que no mentía. —mencionaba el pelirrojo regresando a su sitio — Anda, tócale el hombro derecho. —dijo volteando a ver a su cómplice en esa demostración.

Burlonamente, el fantasma tocó la parte que Kid sugirió; el escalofrío similar al que sintió en el bar le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, Killer insistía que era porque ya estaba afectado su subconsciente.

— ¡No, es culpa de mi imaginación!— negaba.

—Acaríciale la frente.

Y de nuevo, se sacudió al sentir como su dorada y sedosa cabellera pareciera cambiar de temperatura en su rostro.

Alejándose un poco, se sacudía tratando de quitarse esa sensación; esos movimientos llamaban mucho la atención aunque no lo quisieran y todo porque esos hombres eran tan serios que bien podían dedicarse a cualquier profesión maléfica y, por supuesto qué sería creíble y, ahora ver como uno de ellos se zarandeaba tratando de quitarse un insecto simplemente estaba fuera de contexto.

—Basta Killer, siéntate y te explico que pasa.

Obedeció después de acicalarse, acomodando nuevamente su larga y alborotada melena, aunque con una sola sacudida basto para que ésta, tomara su sitio justo, en realidad el toque fue con el único fin de convencerse a si mismo de que ninguna mano estaba tocándolo en ese instante.

—N-no entiendo… ¿Cómo…?

—Yo no lo hago si eso estás tratando de preguntar, ya te dije quien lo hace.

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Te refieres al idiota que me sigue? — Preguntó Kid mirándolo fijamente, —Pues es un imbécil común y corriente, es todo.

—Sabes que tus descripciones son una mierda, ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé.

“Puedo escucharte, que no se te olvide.” —Agregaba el ente.

—Si, ya lo sé. — respondía Kid mirando en su dirección, Killer miró al mismo sitio, buscando con sus ojos tratando de ver un vestigio.

—No… yo no veo nada. — alegaba el rubio.

“Lastima, estuviste cerca, bueno… la verdad no tanto.” —se burlaba el ente cruzado de brazos y con una mueca satisfactoria; que el propio Kid demostrara sus errores le gustaba ya que su ego tenía que comer de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—Pues es así. Esta cosa —señaló a un costado —Me ha seguido desde hace días ya, y no logró comprender que quiere o que necesita para que se largue al cielo, al infierno o a donde sea qué tenga que.

—Sigo sin poder creer en todo lo que me dices, pero, — Killer buscaba de derecha a izquierda tratando de vislumbrar cualquier cosa, su nerviosismo era mucho más visible que el ente moreno parado a un costado suyo — Tu palabra no se pone a prueba, además, no veo que estés haciendo trampa, en fin ya pensaré como ayudarte con esta situacion tan descabellada… por el momento me gustaría que le mencionaras que no soy enemigo tuyo y que no me gustan los escalofríos.

“Jajaja, —sonrió discretamente el ente, cubriéndose la boca tratando de no disfrutar mucho de ese comentario. Para Kid esa fue una revelación, esa faz era de lo más resplandeciente, antes ya la había visto en su compinche, sin embargo ahora se mostraba mucho mas lúcida y nítida, para ser de una persona intangible — Dile que no soy algo que pudiese maldecirlo o asustarlo, era sólo para demostrarle que decías la verdad, es un gusto Killer-ya.”

—Dice que no te hará nada malo, y que es un gusto conocerte. Y no soy mensajero de ninguno de ustedes dos imbéciles, él te puede responder si le preguntas pero, no creo que lo escuches así que olvídate de eso y cuéntame, ¿Cómo vas con la programación?

Luego de esa demostración los universitarios se centraron en su charla amena, de vez en vez Killer miraba a un lado esperando lograr ver algo o simplemente por que la curiosidad era mucha y la desconfianza también. El ente los observaba desde un costado y al tiempo que prestaba atención a la plática, internamente, se preguntaba cuando regresaría a tener su cuerpo si es que tenía alguno o, cuando volvería a tener sus recuerdos claro, si acaso llegaba a recordar en algún momento, cuando, regresaría a la normalidad, si es que aún podría hacerlo.

El estar pensativo, a un lado de Killer atraía la atención por instantes de Kid; ese ser mostraba una cara desconocida para él: una persona aislada del mundo común y corriente que únicamente se centraba en los estudios y su camarada, ese ente le estiraba una hebra sensible y, al taheño le desagradaba saber que ahora, su atención podría dividirse en dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Luego de conocer “oficialmente” a Killer, el ente, en casa de Kid se acopló al grado de sentirse completamente en casa, y el tiempo continuó con su andar, ese que pasa desapercibido en casi todas las ocasiones y, sin darse cuenta de cuando forjaron un lazo. Se acostumbraron el uno a los otros y aunque su intangibilidad sí afectaba, no mermaba el modo de tratarlos, bueno a Kid, ya que Killer mantenía una línea muy delgada entre el miedo y respeto.

Sin embargo no lograba concretar una cuestión que le cabreaba y lo ponía ansioso: la limpieza.

Pero siendo honestos, ese ser parecía padecer de algún tipo de trastorno ya que, el más mínimo vestigio de basura fuera del cesto de inmediato desataba su alerta, para mitigar ese sensación se distraía con el sonido de la televisión en lo que el pelirrojo se duchaba, o simplemente, cuando éste escuchaba música.

Esos eran los días de Kid, ver televisión, escuchar música, ir a la universidad, regresar tarde, dormir un poco y los fines de semana, ir al bar con Killer y luego, volver a la rutina solitaria que llamaba vida. O al menos así era hasta que el ente se acopló a su rutina, disfrutando de la compañía invisible que le ofrecía y que, al contrario de incomodarlo, se familiarizó a ese visitante no deseado que disfrutaba como le sonreía levemente a la distancia, o que, lo acompañaba hasta quedarse dormido y ese ser nunca se quejaba, nunca le recriminaba que lo dejase hablando solo en la madrugada cuando estaba acostado listo para dormir.

Se acostumbraron a estar juntos, pelear, charlar, inclusive estudiar (obligadamente para el taheño) para los exámenes que tuviese en puerta ya que esa figura espectral resulto ser un erudito con demasiado potencial, tanto que Killer también se benefició en varias ocasiones, leves fallos en sus programas resaltaron a la vista del ente y cuando se los remarcaba y corregía, la buena nota llegaba al día siguiente, tan acoplados se mostraron que casi parecían ser familia desde siempre.

Claro que el rubio también se acostumbró (después de un tiempo) al hecho de que su amigo hablara con los dos al mismo tiempo y en ese lapso, Killer sentía que Kid poco a poco empezaba a considerar al ente como uno más de su manada, además de que el carácter de su hermano mostraba una transformación para su bien, claro.

Ni siquiera prestaron atención al paso de las estaciones, ni cuenta se dieron de cuando el frio se alejó para dejarle la ciudad a, primero la tibieza y reverdecimiento propios de la primavera, para luego, el fuerte calor y sonidos propios del verano, estaban a un punto cercano de las vacaciones del mismo y ellos ni en cuenta, bueno, el único que sí notaba eso era Killer según él ahora los días ya se veían menos lúgubres cuando llegaba a casa, porque así la consideraba también, se sentía demasiado acogedora, incluso olía bien, según Killer, olía a pastel.

— ¡Hola! ¿Estas, digo, están en casa? — preguntaba limpiándose los zapatos para dejarlos en el recibidor.

—Claro, estamos aquí.

Kid le gritaba desde la sala, en donde respondía sus trabajos de la escuela; Killer se detuvo antes de pisar la alfombra, no sabía en donde estaba el ente y la verdad quería evitar por completo un altercado con ese ser, ya que aún conservaba la creencia de que al hacerlo enfadar, le haría algo malo.

—Ahmm, ¿Dónde esta? —preguntaba mirando, esperando la respuesta para tomar asiento.

—Aquí esta sentado, se apoya en el sofá, me ayuda con las respuestas de esta ecuación.

Sonriendo, el rubio tomó asiento y saco su laptop, no quería prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que, ahora los dos convivían mucho con ese ente y que incluso les gustaba que así fuese sobre todo por la ayuda en cuestiones de números.

—Espera, ya me confundiste —mencionaba repentinamente Kid, borrando unos cálculos. Killer aguardaba la terminación de esa leve disputa.

“Mira, el calculo de la viscosidad de este material esta equivocado, de continuar así, al momento de sumarle el punto de calentamiento, te estallará en el rostro.” —Comprendo, entonces… —alegaba el pelirrojo soplando los restos de la goma para borrar.

“Debes factorizar primero esta suma” —señalaba el moreno, golpeando o más bien simulando ese acto, su dedo atravesaba el papel y todo lo que intentase tocar.

Ya para esa temporada el ente se ensimismaba con las características propias de Kid, a sus ojos, el arisco mostraba todas las facetas que poseía consciente o inconscientemente, para él, ese joven ya poseía un lugar muy especial y muy amplio en su corazón, también sin darse cuenta de cuando, dejó de pensar en regresar a lo que era por el simple hecho de no perder al sujeto huraño.

—Oye, ¿Te invitaron a la fiesta? —preguntó el rubio, tecleando en su lap.

— ¿A cual? —respondía el taheño sin dejar de escribir.

—Es el cumpleaños de Nami, la de los “Sombrero de paja”.

— ¿Y por que tendrían que invitarme? Los conozco de vista pero no tengo trato con alguno de ellos.

—Como te llevas bien con Luffy, pensé que si los tratabas seguido.

— ¡No me jodas! Si tú, quien conoce hasta la talla de mis botines dice eso, ¿Qué será de los demás?

“No te preocupes Eustass-ya, te conocen en la escuela por ser el hombre de las cavernas, pero no te fijes en esas cuestiones tu popularidad se debe a eso precisamente.”

—A ti no te incumbe eso, metiche. —declaraba Kid, deslizándole el cuaderno, esperando que le revisara el resultado. En ese momento fue cuando notó algo, ¿Por qué estaba confiando en ese ente? ¿Desde cuando había intimado con él?

Comprendiendo la situación, se levantó de súbito y se dirigió a la cocina. Killer observó como, nervioso bebía un refresco de lata.

—Oye, si no vas a ir a la fiesta, supongo que te veré en el bar, ¿Cierto?

—Claro que si.

—Eso me agrada, por cierto, ¿Qué conoces de Perona?

— ¿Perona? —preguntaba Kid desde la cocina, aun pensando en como ahora gracias a ese ente que pasaba todo su tiempo con él, estaba dejando de sentir ese inmenso abismo que a todos lados lo seguía, inclusive la ansiedad que le atacaba y éste mermaba con sumirse en el trabajo en la escuela lentamente se desvanecía.

Lo único que no cambiaba en su interior era un sentimiento oculto y secreto incluso para Killer.

—Por esa respuesta me doy cuenta de que no la conoces, bueno, ella según habladurías de la uní, es una chica que tiene poderes psíquicos…

—Es la ladrona, ¿Verdad? La que les tima diciéndoles el futuro y según ella prediciéndoles la buena fortuna y diciéndoles de que se cuiden.

—Esa misma, ¿Por qué no van y la visitan? Quizás les ayude con su problema. —declaraba el rubio deteniendo sus dedos y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Problema? — preguntó Kid con mucha duda.

“Se refiere a mí, imbécil” —le respondía el fantasma en lo que continuaba revisando el cuaderno.

—Pero… no hay problema alguno, bueno es… —raspó Kid su garganta y, desvió el tema terminando de un trago el resto de su bebida.

—Comprendo, pero debes pensar capitán que él, quizás tenga familia o este en una situación diferente a la que nos imaginemos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El ente los miraba alternada y paulatinamente, su atención se centraba en el cuaderno del pelirrojo, sonriendo lo miró:

“Ya esta correcta. “ —dijo.

Kid le sostuvo la mirada y fue honesto consigo mismo cuando reconoció que esa imagen le gustó; el moreno sentado en la alfombra con sus piernas dobladas debajo de la mesita de centro, apoyando su brazo en el sofá y recargando su rostro, acorrucándolo en ángulo de esa postura. Como rayo enceguecedor, creyó poder tener un futuro al lado de ese ente o, cuando menos continuar del mismo modo por tiempo indefinido.

Sin embargo al observar a Killer, la balanza se inclinó de nueva cuenta al hormigueo que siempre le acompañaba, la sensación de caer, y, al recordar todas las aventuras a su lado hizo que la balanza levemente, se inclinara a su favor. Todo eso le hizo sonreír y al mismo tiempo le orillaron a aceptar intentar esa idea propuesta; lo que sí logró esclarecer fue que, mientras más rápido se solucionara ese embrollo, esa ligera confusión acabaría sin marearlo más.

—Killer, la ladrona, ¿Estudia en la misma facultad?

—Según las chicas, esta preparándose para contadora.

—Con eso es más que suficiente — aclaró—Iré apenas recoja algo del cuarto.

Killer se quedó en sala, mirando a todos lados. Con ese modo de actuar esperaba lograr ver un leve destello del ser que merodeaba, pero siempre era el mismo resultado: no ver nada fuera de lo normal. El ente por su parte se acercó tanto a Killer que bien logró ver las cicatrices que se escondían debajo de su cabello, también notó el azul cielo de sus ojos. “Nada mal, Killer-ya, eres atractivo sin importar tus... Cicatrices” declaraba mirándolo y alzando su mano intentando tocar su dorada cabellera.

—Ya no le causes escalofríos, lo asesinarás de un susto.

Killer respingó y se recargó completamente en el sillón; Kid llegó justo al instante en que acariciaría la melena del rubio. “No es mi intención, sólo me dio curiosidad es todo.” —agregó retirándose un par de pasos.

—Aun así, no lo hagas.

Killer miraba un tanto asustado, en lo que Kid tomaba su mochila para salir.

—Bueno, veamos que dice esa chica de este caso en especial. Espero que no sea una broma tuya Killer, de lo contrario… te pesará.

— ¿Cómo crees que va a ser una broma? —alegaba el rubio guardando sus cosas y preparándose para salir juntos del departamento ante la mirada escudriñante del moreno, algo le insistía que ese par, ocultaba algo muy importante entre si o, en su defecto, que alguno de ellos ocultaba algo que cambiaria todo en sus vidas de ser gritado a los cuatro vientos, y si no a los mismos, cuando menos, al saberlo cualquiera de los dos.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntaba Kid desde la puerta manteniéndola abierta, como si él necesitase de eso para salir, parándose calmadamente inicio a caminar hacia él.

“Ya te quieres deshacer de mí, ¿Verdad?” —preguntó burlonamente, reduciendo sus pasos hasta la puerta.

—No exactamente. —dijo Kid cerrando la puerta a espaldas del ente, juntos, los tres iniciaron con el recorrido hasta el campus.


	5. Ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la siguiente entrega, disfruten... y nos vemos!

Ya en la universidad, se dividieron, Killer buscaría en el gimnasio ya que Perona también practicaba gimnasia olímpica y, Kid la buscaría en la facultad de economía, donde ella estudiaba.

Recorrió a grandes zancadas toda la facultad, de nada sirvió la prisa o la entrega, cuando encontró el aula, la encontró en completo silencio, aparentemente no había clases por lo que, en compañía del fantasma decidió recorrer las instalaciones y, con ello esperando ver al grupo de “inadaptados” ya que ella resaltaría, mas no logró ver ni a los primeros ni mucho menos a la segunda.

“Idiostas-ya, estas caminando sin sentido, asustas a todos con la cara de pocos amigos que tienes”— le recriminaba el ente manteniendo su paso, bueno, simulando hacerlo.

—No tengo otra, además eso es cosa que no te importa.

Los chicos que por “x” causa se encontraban cerca del pelirrojo, al escucharlo hablar así de inmediato y sin dudas se alejaban, creyendo que la locura maquinaba ese cuerpo.

Resollando con profundidad, por fin, a la lejanía, logró observar al pequeño pero bien identificado grupo de estudiantes que eran su objetivo. Chicos vestidos de negro con detalles leves en rosa, morado, magenta, rojo y azul a los que, los demás evitaban por el simple hecho de lucir distinto a los cotidianos, se aglomeraban y discutían entre ellos a profundidad sin prestar atención al entorno. Caminando a paso veloz, no fuera que se alejarán estando a punto de llegar, se acercó y cuando por fin estuvo a una distancia considerable, con su típica voz de mando:

— ¿Quién de ustedes es Perona? —preguntó seguro de si y sobre todo, mostrándose en todo su porte, evitando con su única presencia a que alguno tratara siquiera de marcharse.

— ¿Quién quiere saber? —respondió de entre el montón un valiente.

— ¿Esta aquí o no? —insistió Kid.

—Yo soy Perona.

Hay estaba la chica buscada, esa tachada de rarita por siempre sacar temas con referencia al tarot, adivinanzas de fortunas y demás. Las chicas creyentes en todo eso (que nunca faltan en cualquier sitio) la visitaban con la finalidad de la predicción de su futuro, sino uno inmediato uno cercano, por supuesto, con el pequeño cobro que a todo esto conlleva; a lo que claro él insistía en pensar que se trataba de un timo muy bien hecho y que, los que asistían, estaban siendo robados plácidamente. Ahora, con su pesar, tenía que ir a que lo asaltaran con lujo de placer.

Si ella, por ser conocedora de toda la cultura de lo paranormal, no le lograba responder a sus preguntas tal vez podría decirle quien lograría hacerlo.

“¿En verdad crees que esta chica podrá hacer algo?” — preguntaba el moreno caminando alrededor de la joven, esperando una respuesta corpórea por parte de la chica gótica de largo cabello rosado sujeto en coletas.

—Tengo que discutir algo contigo, pero, en privado. —mencionó el universitario huraño, llevándosela por el brazo casi de inmediato sin tener un leve impedimento en su contra; una vez que estaba decidido a algo, no habría nada que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer y, hablar con Perona en ese preciso instante era lo que dominaba su mente.

No importó en lo más mínimo que la chica refunfuñara, que tironeara tratando de liberarse, que lo insultara, incluso que en un par de ocasiones le golpeara la cabeza con el bolso cargado de libros y demás, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

El sequito que la delimitaba, entendió con esas pocas palabras por lo que permitieron que ese chico se la llevara así como así, además no querían tener ningún tipo de trato o situacion con el pelirrojo, por lo que, los vieron alejarse a paso lento.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí?— ella conocía bien la reputación de ese genio excéntrico y si ahora, él pedía hablarle en privado, sería con respecto a lo que ella conocía bien, ya que, lógico, él no le pediría que le explicara algo con referente a motores.

—Quiero saber, como impulsar a un “fantasma” para que descanse. — habló Kid una vez que estuvieron sentados en la misma mesa escondida de la cafetería en la que antes, el fantasma lo molestaba.

Ella miró atentamente como le deslizaba con cuidado una taza con café. La inseguridad para Kid no era problema, de hecho le importaban tres reverendos cacahuates lo que pensaran los demás, pero al considerarse una persona de lógica y razón, la simple acción de hablar con ella lo obligaba a traicionar todo lo que conocía y sabía.

“No creo que ella logre hacer algo, no me ha escuchado siquiera”— Mencionaba el ente atravesando su mano verticalmente entre la mirada fija de Kid a la chica que hurgaba entre sus libros, buscando, sin cambio alguno; desgraciadamente el miserable tenía toda la razón, lo miró de reojo y con la mirada y sus muecas le dio la razón a lo que, el ente respondió con un leve mohín en sus labios.

—Bueno, antes que nada debes saber que tal cosa es ya de por si, algo complicado, los fantasmas no existen, es una terminología errónea que se le dio a la separación del cuerpo, del espíritu y del alma, tendríamos primero que saber, ¿Con que estas lidiando?—con esa pregunta vino una mirada acusadora que al mismo tiempo insinuaba conocer su mal— Si es que en realidad estas lidiando con algo así. —agregaba Perona con su tono de voz chillante al tiempo que elevaba las cejas mostrando así una mueca picara.

— ¿Me explicas mejor de que carajos estas hablando?

Sin opciones de nada, la chica con pomposo vestido en negro, largos holanes rosas, y entallado corsé continuó ojeando su libro sobre la mesa, mostrándole el tema. El ente no dejaba de mirarla profundamente, esperando que cuando menos lograse sentir el frío que en Killer, aparecía disfrazado de ansiedad, pero ella ni se inmutó, esa chica era una embustera, pensaba.

Ya en lo que Kid bebía del refresco, prestaba total atención a lo que le describía.

—Mira, según algunas mitologías nosotros estamos compuestos por tres piezas, por así decirlo: cuerpo físico, espíritu y alma; muchas lo han representado como el diablito a un lado, el ángel al otro y tu cuerpo en medio, lo has visto incluso en animes y cartoons, ¿no?

Los dibujos en las páginas atrajeron la mirada curiosa incluso, del ente. Efectivamente, esas representaciones ya las habían visto en películas, cuando un diminuto diablito se posa en el hombro izquierdo de “x” personaje y un ángel en el hombro contrario, sin embargo, no comprendían con exactitud lo que describían o trataban dé.

—Pero, ¿Esto como se relaciona con los “fantasmas”? —preguntaba Kid deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la hoja.

—Se relaciona porque, no podemos vivir sin ninguno de los tres componentes, no puedes vivir sin alma o espíritu en tu cuerpo y…

“Qué interesante…” —cortaba el moreno la explicación atravesando la mesa y quedando estilo salero justo en medio con tal de ver mejor las imágenes.

—Cierra la boca, me distraes.

—Pero tú me preguntaste. — refunfuñaba la de cabellos rosas interrumpiendo su explicación.

—No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a… alguien más.

—Bueno —aclaraba la chica mirando paulatinamente a los lados, tratando de ver un poco más a fondo, buscando a esa “interrupción” con la emoción destellando en sus ojos, pensando que quizás también “algo” estaba esperando que le respondieran por lo que continuó —… ¡Y! sin cuerpo para habitar no hay espíritu ni alma. ¿Comprendes?

—Es como cerebro y corazón en un cuerpo, algo así, ¿No?

—Similar, pero entonces, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

“Cierto ¿Por qué le preguntas todo esto? Dile que te sigo, te hablo y para colmo de males, que solo tú me puedes ver y escuchar y, veamos que dice.”—interrumpía de nuevo el ente, sujetando su mentón coqueteándole claramente o, incitándolo a una pelea.

—Cierra la boca, ya te dije que me distraes. —aclaró Kid mirando amenazantemente a su costado, en su mirada la advertencia de que se callara para que ella no le escuchase titilaba por instantes; el ente inició a maquinar que tal vez el pelirrojo ya no quería que ese “problema” se solucionara.

Perona sonreía ante esas interrupciones esperando que él mismo le confesase lo que ocurría.

—Entonces, cuando alguien ve un fantasma— continuó el taheño con el tema, sin responder la pregunta de la joven. A ese punto ella supo que no le diría nada de algo que lo acompañara, no le importaba, lo que en realidad quería era terminar de charlar con ese sujeto y regresar con sus chicos—, ¿Qué esta viendo en realidad, espíritu o alma?

—Eso, sólo se llega a determinar en un tiempo, y depende de lo que “Tu visión” te pida.

— ¿Me pida?

—Si, por ejemplo, si es una persona que esta a punto de morir y necesita un favor especial, como que ayudes a algún familiar sería el alma que espera para que le cumplas ese favor para marcharse, pero si en su defecto es el espíritu que aún tiene posibilidades de vida, quiere que le ayudes.

—Ya me mareaste.

“A mí también” —Ni a quien le importe lo que te pase. —contradecía Kid al ente con su mueca provocativa, esa que ya era cotidiana entre los dos.

“Eres un idiota” — respondía del mismo modo el moreno —Y tú un metiche— agregaba Kid.

— ¿Puedo explicarte mejor? —interrumpía Perona los coqueteos mas que evidentes.

—Claro. — respondían al mismo tiempo los buscarruidos.

—Mira, cuando el cuerpo muere o esta por hacerlo y tiene algo importante que hacer, en ese momento, su alma sale y se manifiesta ante cualquier persona que este en ese sitio o, cerca para pedirle el favor que, obvio, ya no podrá hacer. En cambio, si el cuerpo por cualquier causa llega a perder su alma, ésta vagara hasta que sea capaz de encontrar a alguien que este predestinado o en su defecto a alguien allegado, y le ayude a, ya sea descansar en paz, o, regresar a su cuerpo tornándose así como espíritu.

—Y ¿Cómo distinguir uno del otro?

“Ya te lo dijo idiota, el alma la ve cualquiera y el espíritu, sólo los allegados” —respondía el moreno. —Eso lo escuché metiche, pero yo ni te conozco, no soy allegado tuyo. — respondía Kid olvidándose por instantes en donde y con quien estaban, hasta que el melodioso golpeteo de la uña de la cartista les devolvió al panorama actual.

Ella disfrutaba plácidamente de su café late de vainilla mientras observaba guiñando como ese chico hablaba y argumentaba con alguien más en ese sitio, verlo discutir entre paréntesis y sobre todo, pelear con alguien no visible le insinuaba lo que pasaba, y como obviamente no diría nada decidió que sería mejor para todos pasarle la pelota a alguien con más sabiduría.

—Tu caso parece ser algo muy especial, mira, ve a este lugar y el encargado te ayudará con lo que pueda. — le extendió un trozo de papel con una dirección para luego, sin esperar nada más recoger sus cosas y alejarse de la cafetería, dejándolos sumidos en muchas reflexiones y análisis propios.

“¿Iremos a ese sitio?” — Preguntó el moreno curioseando lo escrito en el papel — ¿Iremos? Me huele a manada, yo iré y tú… te perderás por hay. —contestaba Kid compartiéndole el papel. — “Sabes que no tiene caso que reproches nada, además, haré lo que quiera y como no puedes impedirlo, iré contigo a donde sea.” —guiñó el ente descaradamente. Kid respondió con una nítida sonrisa.

Luego de guardar la nota en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, Kid pagó las bebidas para intentar salir a la dirección, sin embargo, el taller estaba a unos pasos y como su reproductor no tenía pila… no iría a recorrer la ciudad sin su morfina musical, así que, en lo que su IPod tomaba algo de carga, él se centraría en el pistón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya en el taller, después de ponerse todo el equipo de protección el pelirrojo se centró en su creación; los demás estudiantes se mantenían alejados del área de trabajo del genio, y en ese sitio el ente observó como el rechazo por parte de los demás, dirigidos a un joven demasiado inteligente también se transformaba en un tipo de maltrato.

Kid no discutía, ni peleaba, mucho menos presumía de sus habilidades delante de los demás, por lo que el ente no comprendía el por que de tratarlo de esa manera, media hora pasó en la que, ese joven trabajaba ardua y dedicadaménte sin interrupciones hasta que él decidió hacerle compañía del único modo en que lograba hacerlo: comportándose como metiche y curioso.

“¿Qué estas haciendo?” — preguntaba caminando en círculos alrededor del área de trabajo, observando el deleite que demostraba el geniecillo mecánico al efectuar sus labores; eso de inmediato causó un hormigueo en su cuerpo y un revoloteo de estómago que, claro, supo muy bien ocultar. —Aunque tratara de explicarte, no entenderías nada. — respondía Kid.

“No sabrás si no intentas, ¿Qué puedes perder?” —insistía el moreno atravesándose en sus labores.

Suspirando, Kid le miró destellantemente; en ese preciso momento, algo dentro de su ser se asomó por instantes, y el ente creyó ver un poco de… ¿tristeza? No mencionó absolutamente nada y prestó demasiada atención a lo que hacía. —Estoy terminando el motor que yo mismo diseñé— respondió en tono tranquilo y apacible.

“¿Del que se llevaron el prototipo hace meses?” —preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Si, este es uno de los pistones que faltan, si termino éste hoy o, mañana y comienzo con el que sigue, en tres días máximo cinco, tendré armado el motor nuevo. —contestaba eufóricamente el pelirrojo.

“¿Tiene muchas diferencias a uno normal?”— Preguntaba con suma curiosidad el moreno, acercándose mucho más a Kid, después de todo, no le estorbaba corpóreamente.

—Si, digamos que estoy tratando de incluir una entrada extra de aire para mejor combustión, ¿Ves estas zanjas de aquí? —respondía alzando la pieza mecánica y mostrando con paciencia y detalle de que le hablaba —Se llaman venas y estoy tratando de hacer que por ellas entre más aire y con ello, conseguir una mejor combustión al mismo tiempo que obtenga más velocidad. — El ente miraba con mucha atención, sin parpadear, esa faz embaucó por completo al gruñón, nunca, aparte de Killer, alguien le mostró semejante expresión al escucharlo hablar de su materia y ahora, con ese ser estaba comenzando a disfrutar de ese hecho, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, ya antes esa faz se había mostrado sólo que él simplemente no la había observado, extrañamente ese día el ente lucía diferente.

Era mejor no continuar con ese asunto, Kid estaba a un paso de la confusión completa, así que cortó de tajo el tema y también el trabajo. Detuvo sus manos e inició a despojarse del equipo de protección, ya al siguiente día avanzaría sin tantas interrupciones por parte de su visitante y es que por culpa de la curiosidad en la chica, ese era el segundo día en que lo acompañaba al taller, en todos los demás, se quedaba a esperarlo en casa brindándole la privacidad a la que Kid estaba acostumbrado.

Y en ese instante, un grito desesperado y desgarrador cruzó la nave-taller, golpeando a la mayoría de los presentes. Kid se apresuró a ver que ocurría y al instante de observar se quedó justo como los demás: atónito y algo indeciso.

Un chico despistado, había cortado su mano en dos partes sin cercenarla del brazo y sus dedos, se vieron separados de dos maneras: el pulgar, índice y medio de un lado y, el anular y meñique del otro. Gritaba poniendo nerviosos a casi todos los presentes, de los cuales la mayoría marcaban como locos tratando de comunicarse con emergencias.

El pelirrojo miraba inexpresivamente sin decir nada, hasta que el ente le recriminó ese hecho. “¿No piensas hacer algo?” —No hay nada que pueda hacer, no soy médico. —respondió girando sobre su eje, pensando en salir del lugar, sin embargo...

“Escucha, el golpe de adrenalina no le permite sentir el dolor”— Le aclaraba el moreno estorbándole en su camino— “Pero eso es pasajero y podría inclusive perder el sentido, será mejor que lo obligues a sentarse y sobre todo, debemos impedir qué pierda más sangre.”

—Estas malinterpretando las cosas idiota, —mencionó Kid deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos — Yo no tengo porque hacer nada para ayudarlo…

Una mirada puede transportar un sin fin de emociones, de eso no hay duda alguna, y Kid en ese preciso instante sintió la culpa con todo el rigor posible; el ente lo miraba acusándolo y sobre todo cuestionándole el simple hecho de ¿Por qué no ayudarlo sino te cuesta nada? Suspirando, sintiendo que en verdad había echó algo que merecía pena capital, suspiró y, caminó en dirección del distraído. Siguiendo las sugerencias del moreno intangible, lo sentó tratando de inmovilizarlo.

— ¡Ya está! ¿Contento? —preguntaba a lo alto, en dirección del mulato que, parado en frente suyo, lo miraba ejecutar sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

“Debemos detener el sangrado” — ¿Debemos? Sigues hablando en plural, ya te dije que no tengo porque hacer este tipo de cosas.

Los presentes se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos completamente, ese chico huraño, solitario y muy, muy extrovertido, al mismo tiempo que hablaba solo (y eso causaba un escalofrío en general) sabía que hacer, incluso, inquietaba mucho más ese actuar que la herida del sangrante.

“No perderás nada, sólo tienes que envolver la herida, apretando con fuerza para que la sangre que pierda sea menos”

—No me digas que hacer o que no, ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver en esto.

Y sin embargo, estaba haciendo lo que el ente le decía, sin miedo a los gritos del herido, o de los susurros de los demás que, asustados, se mantenían a distancia escuchando la pelea de Kid vs el viento. Menos mal que ese “viento” tenía los conocimientos médicos necesarios para evitar perder a esa persona. En cuanto llegaron los paramédicos y observaron el trabajo —bien hecho— trataron de interrogar a la persona en cuestión, pero, el samaritano ya no estaba presente, cuando ellos llegaron, él, sigilosamente, se alejó dándoles el espacio necesario para trabajar, además, quitarse la sangre de las manos era su prioridad. Eligió una llave alejada, solitaria para asearse tranquilamente.

“Menos mal que no le temes a la sangre, de lo contrario esa persona habría muerto.”

—La verdad, me da lo mismo si se mueren o no, mientras no sea Killer no importan. —respondía enjuagándose las manos.

“Estimas mucho a Killer-ya, ¿verdad?”

—No es tanto como estimar, es…— dudó un leve instante en elegir la palabra siguiente, era cierto que el cariño que sentía que por Killer no era el habitual por un compañero cotidiano y eso el ente ya lo había notado antes, ahora con esa confirmación que simplemente se le salió, ya le quedaba mucho muy claro—… distinto, ¿Qué significa el “ya” agregado a los nombres? Nunca antes te lo había preguntado pero, me doy cuenta de que lo usas en cualquier nombre —preguntó desviando el tema por completo.

“No lo sé, es algo que fluye por su cuenta.”

— ¿Cómo supiste que hacer con el chico ese? —interrogaba sacudiendo sus manos.

“Tampoco lo sé, mi cuerpo intentó actuar, pero no habría logrado hacer nada.” — respondía el ente mirando, abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

—Será que… ¿Eres medico?— insistió Kid restregando sus manos en su pantalón para secarse.

“No tengo idea.” —Respondía el moreno.

—Veré si el IPod ya tiene algo de carga y luego iré a buscar esa librería.

Pensaba el universitario pero, Killer aguardaba por él, golpeando su móvil en la pierna.

—Oye, ¿Te sobra tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo y esta vez no aceptaré una negativa.

El ente desvió la mirada al piso, tratando de darles algo de espacio. Se sintió como cuando una pelea entre familiares ocurre en frente y no sabes que más hacer o decir; aunque en apariencia debían hablar con urgencia.

—Escucha Killer, en realidad este no es buen momento, acabo de ayudar a alguien y ahora quiero estar sólo…

— ¡No lo acepto! ¡Estoy confiando en ti! Ya he esperado por meses y no puedo continuar de esta manera, comprende que es muy importante para mí que lo conozcas.

El rubio mostraba un sentimiento similar a la desesperación y Kid demostraba algo parecido al… ¿Miedo?

—No viene al caso hacer algo así, digo, si tú lo quieres ¿Qué caso tiene que yo hable con él o siquiera que lo conozca?

— ¡Eres un idiota Kid!

Completamente enojado, Killer se marchó dejando en el mismo estado al pelirrojo, apretando sus puños y parpados fuertemente y luego de ponerse bien su bandana, salió del campus dejando al pobre del ente parado, sólo en ese espacio.

“Así que era verdad… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?” — Se preguntaba aun manteniéndose en ese estado, analizando toda esa situacion y pensando en que hacer.


	6. Oculto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta la continuación...

Ya no hubo salida a la librería, el ente se dirigió a casa muy pensativo. Al llegar se quedó parado afuera del departamento, esperando cualquier indicio positivo para poder entrar, la incomodidad le impedía entrar libremente después de ser el participe anónimo en la discusión con Killer.

El pelirrojo por su parte limpiaba al compás marcado por AC&DC y “Highway to hell” retumbaba en todo el piso del edificio.

Se recargó en la pared, a un costado de la puerta, observó como los vecinos pasaban y cuchicheaban al momento de mirar en dirección de la casa de Kid y comprendió que en ese ámbito, el gorila pelirrojo tampoco era bien visto, sonriendo con leve perversidad los vio alejarse y encerrarse dentro con mil cerrojos, no fuera que el adicto que escuchaba esa música les tratara de robar.

“Pobres imbéciles” —pensó enfadado.

—Hey, ¿Por que estas afuera? — preguntó Kid zarandeándolo afónicamente.

Cargaba una bolsa plástica con basura. Arrojándola por el ducto lo miró muy pensativo, pensó incluso que no le respondería hasta que:

“Nada fuera de lo usual, espiando a tus vecinos” —respondía burlonamente.

—A esos santurrones, no les prestes atención y mejor entra, —Kid mostró una sonrisa tranquila, — No puedo continuar charlando con alguien que no esta.

Un guiño y mantener la puerta abierta para que entrara fue suficiente para esclarecer la duda; cuando el moreno ingresó completamente a la sala y observó el excelente trabajo que había hecho, sonrió complacido. Internamente se consideraba un idiota ya que, el recibimiento de Kid lo hacía sentir como si estuviese en casa; aunque ahora sólo tenía que tratar de cambiar algo en lo que estaba seguro no seria fácil: la música.

“¿Por qué no pones algo de música? Así se pasaría deprisa el tiempo” —mencionó sabiendo la respuesta automática.

— ¡¿Pero de que carajos hablas?! Ésta es música.

Respondió subiendo el volumen al máximo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

“Vamos, debes tener algo mas… apacible.” —contraatacó el moreno observando divertido los movimientos de Kid.

—Bueno, ya entendí que no conoces de buena música, pero ¿Algo en particular que quieras escuchar?

“¿Mes estas dando la opción de elegir?” —protestaba cruzándose de brazos el moreno.

—No —mencionaba el pelirrojo tomando su móvil.

“No creo que entre tu basta colección tengas música clásica, ¿verdad?”

—No exactamente, pero tengo un género que quizás te agrade, se le asimila bastante.

Kid buscó con atención entre sus carpetas y al encontrar la deseada, colocó con cuidado el aparato blanco sobre el modular y continuó barriendo; Therion pronto los sacudió y llenó de energía con su estilo sinfónico, ese que al ente sí le gustó.

Se sorprendió bastante de escuchar las bellísimas tonadas de las sirenas, las mismas que(Se imaginaba él) hipnotizaban a los marinos en los tiempos barrocos, combinadas con la música tranquilizante y armoniosa que le causaban un “suspiro” profundo, porque, inclusive Mozart y Beethoven (por mencionar sólo a dos grandes interpretes) aprobarían los acordes de violines, pianos, violonchelos, flautas y arpas perfectamente mezclados con guitarras eléctricas, baterías y bajos de los tiempos modernos, esa música pues, (concluyó el moreno) era la prefecta mezcla de la música clásica con el rock gótico.

— ¿Sin quejas? —cuestionó Kid mirando embobado la figura del ente inmóvil, sintiendo la música, disfrutándola convirtiéndose en un factor más en común con ese ente.

“No, bueno, hay empaques de basura bajo la silla, y debes mover los sillones para limpiar bien debajo de ellos, y tienes que usar un poco de cloro para lavar los trastes.”

—Ja, ya te llevo mucha ventaja.

Minutos pasaron en los que por la música un poco mas tranquila, le sirvieron al ente para preguntar enmascaradamente sobre la discusión con Killer.

“Eustass-ya ¿Por qué no te gusta el alcohol? “ —la estrategia así, se puso en marcha.

—Oh… bueno, —Kid dudó de continuar con la respuesta, sin embargo, esa “cosa” ya le había demostrado que su confianza era completa y llana, sin cuevas o huecos en los contratos — Mi padre era alcohólico. Killer y yo nos criamos juntos.

El ente lo miró decididamente, insistiéndole que continuara con la historia, que él no diría nada a nadie.

—Desde qué tengo memoria él ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y para mi padre, fue igual. — el desprecio palpable en las palabras de Kid golpeaba al moreno con la culpa obligándolo a ver al piso por instantes, recriminándose el haber hablado de ello y de traerle malos recuerdos.

— Tan así consideraba a Killer de la familia —continuó Kid — Que cuando se embriagaba nos golpeaba por igual.

“Vaya, eso es nuevo, entonces Killer-ya… ¿Es huérfano?” —Continuaba con las preguntas ya con un tono más valiente, sin embargo la verdadera interrogante aún se mantenía oculta.

—Se podría decir, no lo sabemos, cierto día su madre desapareció de buenas a primeras y mi padre, años después ya cuando estuvimos por entrar a secundaria murió, gracias al demonio por eso de lo contrario lo habría asesinado con mis propias manos. — exclamaba Kid apretando su puño.

“¿Lo odiabas?” —preguntó viendo como el rostro amorfo de Kid cambiaba con cada pregunta.

Sonriendo resignada y burlonamente respondió: —No es tanto como odiar, para eso se requiere mucha energía y prestarle atención a algo, es mas como… —dudó en continuar, las palabras no eran tan fáciles de expresar como para el moreno.

“Entiendo, y ¿En esos momentos tenias a quien prestarle mas atención, cierto?” — Quién se cruzó de brazos triunfal ante esas declaraciones, —“Debajo de la mesa hay un papel tirado.” —le señalaba con la mirada.

Asintiendo, introdujo la escoba hasta donde el ente le dijo y arrastró el papel sacándolo del lugar: —Luego de buscar a la madre de Killer por meses nos dimos por vencidos, total al no haber cadáver ni tampoco pertenencias llegamos a la conclusión que nos, bueno, lo había abandonado. — Y en ese instante, una sonrisa sincera y feliz se adueñó del pelirrojo, tal vez gracias a los buenos recuerdos — Después, robamos por un tiempo para estudiar, trabajábamos a medio tiempo en pequeñas tiendas donde robábamos también… y, siempre estuvimos juntos… todo el tiempo.

Y con esa última aclaración los análisis del moreno le corroboraron lo que ya de antemano conocía. Los ojos de Kid se estancaron en la ventana instintivamente, esperando algún tipo de señal proveniente desde lo alto, aunque sus respuestas estaban en frente.

“Bueno Eustass-ya, ¿Nunca has considerado que tal vez lo que sientes por él no es nada mas que un profundo cariño y demasiado agradecimiento?” —dijo animándose a avanzar en la encrucijada. El problema con el pelirrojo no era el hecho de la violencia, no podría aunque quisiera golpearlo, sin embargo, que Kid reaccionara de un modo muy agresivo sí ponía en jaque al moreno.

Ese chico arisco poseía todo las características de quienes no les gusta que les hagan ver sus errores, de esos mismos que, cuando escuchan las verdades qué sepan a ciencia cierta, estallan en completa violencia y la mirada que dedicó a su “invitado” mostró precisamente el trasfondo con la realidad a todo el embrollo, aunque, así como hay mas de un universo, en la mirada de Kid, el moreno notó varios escenarios aparte del presente.

— ¡No tengo idea de que carajos estas hablando! —ahí estaba la respuesta negativa y al mismo tiempo, el desenlace de toda la trama — ¡Killer es como un hermano para mí! Y, no deberías de hacer asunciones tan personales, después de todo no eres nada en nuestra vida, ¡No conoces nada de nosotros!

El ente se quedó parado a media sala observando como Kid primero tomaba su móvil bajando de golpe el volumen de la música, luego colocando sus auriculares para al final, salir sin decirle nada ni mirarlo siquiera, el azotón en la puerta le indicó que se había quedado solo.

Con su iniciativa emergiendo decidió seguirlo con una pronunciada distancia de por medio, claro.

Eso era a lo que el moreno temía que ese chico huraño se molestara con él y que, ahora si, definitivamente lo ignorara por completo perdiendo así la única conexión con este mundo.

En la calle observó como su semblante se iluminaba cuando entraba a las refaccionarias y pedía las piezas para su motor nuevo; miraba atento como se paraba en frente de los escaparates y veía fijamente las prendas de ropa oscuras; miraba un Kid completamente diferente y que al mismo tiempo entendió, era el Eustass Kid que no conocía.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta pararse a un costado, en el reflejo del cristal, le pelirrojo lo vio y no le dijo nada, pero si le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, por extraño que resultara para él mismo con el ente no se lograba enfadar al punto de sacarlo de su vida, se molestaba unos momentos y, con sólo ver el destello en azul de esa cabellera, o, el brillo en lo plata de esos espejos, su furia se evaporaba.

El ente ya reconocía cada faceta del pálido taheño, cada sonrisa, cada gesto y con esa sonrisa supo ver que el enojo se había esfumado.

Caminaron por un largo tramo justos, tanto que nunca se percataron de que estaban en el centro, y con ello, buscar la librería les llegó como relámpago a ambos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Miraban a las dos aceras, buscando el nombre de la librería que Perona les recomendó, a su paso, esquivaban a los transeúntes, bueno Kid lo hacía el ente simplemente los atravesaba sin que nadie lo notara.

Unos pasos más adelante, el pelirrojo se paró de golpe, trató de retener el andar de su acompañante sujetándolo por la cintura, pero la miserable intangibilidad le recordó lo especial de su compañero; asintiendo le indicó el vitral a un lado, por fin estaban en la librería y ahora, vendrían muchas respuestas.

Al entrar en el establecimiento se… paralizaron con el escenario.

Chicos grisáceos incluso más pálidos que la luna, vestidos de negro con maquillaje dramático resaltando sus pupilentes en colores azul tan claro como su piel que, los miraban fría e inexpresivamente; las chicas, esas resaltantes jóvenes blancas con tonalidades en sus labios del rojo hasta el morado, usando vestidos como el de Perona y sobre todo, sus ojos delineados con sombras en negro cuchicheaban al observarlo entrar. La verdad, Kid encajaba muy bien sin quererlo entre esos chicos y todo por su tono capilar que era copiado por ambos sexos. Bueno lo importante en este asunto era que, tanto el fantasma como el propio chico rudo pelirrojo, se sintieron levemente... intimidados.

Tratando de cubrirse con el musculoso cuerpo de Kid el moreno se acercaba más a él, tanto que éste sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde la nuca hasta las plantas de los pies y, esa sacudida no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de un hombre rubio maduro, que en lugar de cejas mostraba triángulos isósceles alargados en dirección de su cabello, una peculiaridad mucho más resaltante que los propios tatuajes del ente moreno.

—Ustedes —mencionó señalándolos ampliamente—Acompáñenme.

“Dijo…ustedes”— Mencionó el moreno.

—Lo dijo— respondió el taheño volteando a verlo, asintiéndole.

Juntos lo siguieron a través del corredor delimitado por enormes estantes, todos llenos de libros varios pero, con el mismo tema en particular de la librería: el ocultismo, tarots, misticismo y demás. Unos metros de recorrido por ese estrecho sendero alfombrado con un diseño particular y sobre todo de colores oscuros como el rojo oxido, negro, café achocolatado, etc (a menos que la poca iluminación diera esa percepción de los colores) bastaron para llegar hasta una pequeña mesa redonda, en el rincón contrario a la puerta de entrada; alumbrada apenas por una lámpara en el techo, el rubio se sentó y luego, con su mano, les invitó a que imitasen ese movimiento en frente suyo.

Sacó una amplia baraja de tarot, y sin siquiera mirarlos bien, inició a hablar de… ¿ellos?

—El caballero junto con el dragón aparecieron justo en mi puerta como las cartas lo mencionaron hace días.

Kid volteó a ver al moreno al instante y su rostro era la copia prefecta de la faz del ente, ninguno de los dos comprendía de que carajos estaba hablando pero lo que si les quedaba claro era que, en definitiva, veía al moreno; al no saber que trataba de decir, se quedaron escuchando.

—Pobre dragón sin corazón desde hace tiempo, su vida es un suplicio y al ser tan fuerte, no puede terminar con su tormento por su propio medio, y, el caballero, tan descuidado como predecible es el causante de sus propias desgracias, pero estando juntos el alma puede volver y el espíritu renacer.

— ¿De que carajos estas hablando? —por fin, Kid se animó a romper el trance en el que el rubio estaba sumido.

—De ustedes dos.

“De ¿Nosotros??” —preguntaba el ente.

—Por supuesto que si, las cartas y estrellas mostraron tu aparición hace unos días, y también me mostraron al dragón, que él sería tú medio para lograr llegar aquí, conmigo.

— ¿Dragón? — Mencionó Kid. Su total repudio a ese sobre nombre fue expuesto con el simple tono de voz.

—Así es, Eustass Kid, un hombre fuerte, demasiado inteligente que se encontró con algo que no pertenece para nada a su “lógica” y sin embargo, helo aquí tratando de averiguar cualquier cosa con referencia a ese ser para regresar a su soledad, y continuar con ello, tratando de eliminar el mal de su interior.

—Que montón de estupideces —Kid lo miraba con el odio propio de quienes se ven descubiertos cuando tratan con gran esfuerzo de ocultar lo qué molesta, humilla y en este particular caso, duele. —Escucha rarito, estamos aquí para sólo una razón en particular, queremos saber que necesita este imbécil a un lado para que se vaya al cielo, o al infierno, como sea, y me deje en paz.

Ese ser miraba de reojo, discretamente. La afirmación del pelirrojo sin quererlo le dolió y todo por el tiempo que ya habían pasado juntos, ¡No! Era el tiempo de abrir los ojos a su realidad.

A él le dolieron esas palabras por que, en su interior, el amor que inició como necesidad ahora lo colmaba al grado de estar siempre para Kid, pensar en todo lo venidero por y para él, si bien no recordaba nada de su vida, sabía reconocerse como persona frívola y egocéntrica, de esas que de querer algo no dudaba en aplastar lo que fuese con el afán de obtenerlo y, con él las cosas simplemente no eran así. Y, así como él era verdad en la vida de Kid, el amor no correspondido para él, también lo era.

Kid no disimulaba en nada sus palabras aunque comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba diciendo, el enojo con Killer tenía todo que ver con su cambio tan drástico de ánimo en cuestiones de ellos dos y, aparte alimentaba el rencor que le impulsaba a decir eso, a sabiendas que luego se arrepentiría.

La sabiduría, residente numero dos en Basil Hawkins, el dueño de la librería, de inmediato le mostró que acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Pero fuerte criatura celestial, para que alguien como el caballero a un lado, vaya a descansar debe estar muerto primero y él, no lo está.

“¿Qué cosa?” —imperó el moreno un poco sobresaltado — Antes que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? La chica de la universidad únicamente nos dio tu dirección pero fue todo.” — El moreno recobró la postura luego de unos segundos.

—Mi nombre, gentil caballero es Basil Hawkins y espero poder ayudarles en lo que necesiten— se presentó el rubio, obsequiándoles una media reverencia ya que aún se encontraba sentado.

— ¿Eres el mismo psíquico que ayudó a la policía hace tiempo con el caso de las chicas secuestradas?— preguntó el pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos y mostrándose levemente interesado, la verdad estaba demasiado renuente si no fuera porque en realidad ese Ser no le dejaba en paz, nunca en su vida (según él) habría entrado en ese sitio.

—Así es, ser mitológico.

—Corta la porquería de llamarnos de esas formas tan extrañas, ahora dinos, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que yo, en especial, deje de ver a este idiota?

—Eso no lo puedo saber a ciencia cierta, todo depende de lo que el destino quiera, por el momento los quiere juntos y créeme que no importa que trates de hacer en contra, nada funcionará.

“¿Tú… tú sabes mi nombre?” —Preguntó hesitando, el ser.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo, deben averiguarlo por su cuenta, únicamente te puedo dar una pista, el dra… —dudó en llamarle así de nuevo — El joven Kid acertó cuando te preguntó si eras algún tipo de medico. — el adivino no quería molestar más al chico agresivo, su aura lentamente cambiaba de color en lo que la charla avanzaba y temía que se fuera sin brindarle la oportunidad de ayudarlos en esa situacion que, amenazaba terminar con una vida.

“¡El hospital!”— Mencionó con furor el moreno — “Debemos ir al más cercano de esta área.”

—No tengo porque hacer lo que tú o este idiota dicen, es más, sigo sin comprender porque carajos me encontraste ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!

Sin esperar nada, el pelirrojo salió de la tienda dejándolo con el rubio, pareciese ser que ese par tenía mucho tema de conversación y él simplemente no encajaba, o eso pensaba.

El ente se puso de pie; la preocupación notoria en su faz se aplacó un poco al escuchar a Basil explicarle lo siguiente:

—No debes preocuparte por él, está demasiado confundido y sin corazón, es normal que actúe de ese modo.

“¿Sin corazón?” –preguntó el moreno.

—No importa que tan fuerte, siniestra y mala llegué a parecer una persona, los sentimientos son lo que nos mantiene, en la mayoría de las veces, aquí, en este mundo y tú sabes de que estoy hablando, además, sí están relacionados, es sólo que aún no saben cómo.

El espíritu miraba muy atento al rubio, y quedándose con las palabras a punto de salir, Basil continuó con sus conjeturas, tratando de explicarle todo el porque de su situacion.

—No preguntes el porque estas así, mejor tú dime, ¿Qué pasó antes de conocieras al dragón, y en dónde lo conociste? Será… ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

“No, todos mis recuerdos iniciaron cuando lo vi en el taller, pero ahora, dudo mucho que quiera continuar con…”— no terminó su frase, no lograba ocultar o cuando menos disfrazar el sentimiento de perdida y dolor. Su sufrimiento era palpable y para alguien como Hawkins no pasaba desapercibido, pobre ente acostumbrarse a una vida y que, de tajo se la arrancaran de las manos, bueno… no era tan fuerte.

—No te preocupes, —aclaraba Hawkins mirándolo profundamente —Sí continuará a tu lado, es cuestión de que asiente el violento río que lleva dentro para que vea y reconozca sus verdaderos sentimientos.

“Comprendo, siento que debo volver ya, gracias por sus atenciones” —Mencionó reverenciándolo y cuando trató de darle alcance al pelirrojo, Hawkins lo detuvo.

—Con saber todo de ti no garantiza que lo dejes en paz, o que, regreses a lo qué eras.

“No comprendo.” —Miró con mucha atención las cartas que el rubio revolvía, acomodaba, leía para si mismo y de nuevo regresaba al mazo.

—Las cosas pasan por algo, y lo que les pasó a ustedes es por eso, así de simple, no fui de mucha ayuda ya que el dragón es demasiado impaciente, pero tú, tienes la balanza inclinada a tu favor. Cuando tengas cosas que no puedas resolver, ven, siempre serás bien recibido.

La duda se demostró en el rostro del moreno quién salió a toda prisa tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero a media banqueta detuvo su andar e inició a maquinar, ¿Para que regresar si él ya no lo quería cerca? Con las palabras en la librería entendió lo qué él le había dicho desde el inicio, la frase ‘No te quiero cerca de mí’ ahora le pesaba demasiado.


	7. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuación a este fic, ya mero termina..

Era el tiempo de indagar por su propia cuenta, después de todo, él no era la princesa en problemas y si así lo fuese, los dragones ni le asustaban al contrario, su poder, misticismo y sobre todo presencia le atraían, quizás y por eso, el pelirrojo se resistía a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Dos días, por increíble que parezca, se quedó parado en ese mismo sitio, no quiso regresar al lado del taheño, pensó en brindarle algo de soledad esa que obviamente necesitaba.

Simulando respirar profundamente, alzó la mirada y decidido miraba para todos lados, buscando la dirección del hospital. La única persona que le miraba y le ayudaría estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo un paraguas cubriéndose y, al mismo tiempo a él, de la lluvia.

—Ya sabia yo que me preguntarías por el hospital, —aclaraba Basil mirándolo de reojo — No dudes y ve, las cosas están por cambiar, lo que te puedo decir sin dudas es que, el dragón necesitará de ti y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte con lo que no puedas hacer.

El ente lo miró demasiado serio, y más cuando en su ultima oración “cosas que no puedas hacer” una tilde invisible fue remarcada.

“¿De qué estas hablando?” —preguntó.

—No puedo decirte más, el hospital queda por… —señaló a su propia espalda sobre su hombro con su pulgar — Allá, no esta lejos así que supongo que llegaras pronto.

Hawkins no mencionó nada después de eso, y el ente, por su parte ya sentía demasiada curiosidad y sobre todo la necesidad de saber todo o cuando menos lo indispensable sobre él.

Asintiendo inició con su recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, memorizaba el trayecto realizado por aquello de regresar con Eustass, eso claro si lograba borrar de sus pensamientos las palabras martirizantes que alimentaban la duda.

Y así, dudando, llegó sin siquiera fijarse cuándo al hospital como si su cuerpo recordara por su cuenta.

El barullo de la estadía de urgencias y sobre todo, gemidos de los quejosos que abarrotaban el espacio le despertaron de las dudas, se paró un rato en frente de la ventanilla de recepción, con las puertas cristalinas a su espalda esperando que su cerebro con todo ese ambiente, recobrara algo, cualquier cosa.

Veinte minutos se quedó estático los cuales fueron en vano ya que nada, ni una sola escena de su vida recuperó, ¿Quizás y ese hospital no era el suyo? Aunque, pensó al momento de querer salir, ‘Si merodeo no habrá problema… supongo’

Con es idea entró mas allá del área de urgencias, se desfiló por todas los sectores del nosocomio, desde la zona de partos, hasta los quirófanos sin resultado de nada. Miraba a todo el personal de cerca esperando recordar cualquier leve cosa, la chica del cabello azul celeste que atendía el vestíbulo principal, el chico castaño demasiado joven para ser un medico que atendía cariñosamente a todos los pacientes, la doctora que miraban con miedo y respeto ya entrada en edad que aun conservaba sus curvas femeninas, los enfermeros varios  y de todos ni uno sólo le causo nada.

Aprovechando que ya estaba ahí pensó en satisfacer su curiosidad y se pasó a los pisos superiores, sin entender bien el “Por qué” se esperaba a que los elevadores abrieran para poder acceder a las diferentes plantas y eso le pintaba una sonrisa burlona, la cual se borró en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, un sentimiento muy ajeno a los que conocía apareció e inició a agitarlo violentamente, tanto que, tuvo qué doblarse un poco y apretar sutilmente con tal de aplacar esa horrible sensación en su estómago.

En el quinto piso algo le volvía loco; sentir el frío y calor al mismo tiempo, recordándole a cuando obligadamente tenía que vestir algo grueso por el clima le arrastró en un torbellino de colores, emociones, nombres, voces, inclusive aromas, todos le percutieron en un instante.

El conjunto mezclado le ocasionaba algo similar al dolor, al mismo tiempo que le incitaba a seguir buscando.

Caminando jorobado, apretando su estómago con una mano, al tiempo que se sujetaba las sienes con la sobrante, llegó hasta la recepción particular en ese nivel. Al ver ese sitio se sujetó con mucha fuerza la cabeza, bueno, específicamente hablando al mirar al enfermero de gorra blanca, el dolor de cabeza se intensificó y, al escucharlo hablar secuelas claras de imágenes, acciones, palabras, énfasis, ¡Todo! lo estaba recordando.

Boqui abierto lo miraba fijamente obligando a sus ojos a expandirse al máximo hasta que por fin, recobró sus recuerdos.

Se trataba de su hermano, Sachi. Se acercó por completo a él, extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzarlo, esperando que lo sintiese pero fue en vano. Ese joven lo traspasó dejándolo parado con el brazo extendido sin cambio alguno, justo igual que todos los demás.

Recuperó la postura y emprendió el camino muy de cerca al tiempo que le hablaba fuerte esperando que lo escuchase o lo viese, pero todos sus intentos de tocarlo y hablarle fueron inútiles, Sachi continuaba con su rutina despreocupadamente, bueno, atendiendo a sus pacientes como era de esperarse en un buen enfermero, a cómo él lo recordaba.

Sachi entró en la última habitación, pegada a una enorme ventana que señalaba la calle y ahí la realidad terminó por apuñarlo.

Al entrar se quedó pasmado de ver como, su cuerpo se mantenía existente gracias a un respirador unido a su cuerpo por la tráquea, ese aparato marcaba un ritmo muy singular que se completaba con uno extra, uno que delataba al corazón en ese cascarón simulador de un cuerpo humano.

Tristemente vio que en sus manos los líquidos le mantenían con existencia, recordó además lo que cada uno de ellos le introducían al sistema y suspiró, suspiró de impotencia y por comprender, que por la gravedad de su accidente quizás nunca se recuperaría.

En shock y asustado de verse de esa manera temblaba como cuando niño pequeño que vio algo nuevo o escalofriante. Miró con cautela el semblante triste del enfermero en lo que recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día, meses atrás ya.

Su hermano menor se encontraba demasiado deprimido a causa de que, en su relación amorosa la familia de su novio no aceptaba siquiera el verlo, de hecho ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de que hablara de él.

Por su cuenta, actuando como hermano mayor atrabancado e impulsivo, uno que defendería a su familia a capa y espada, decidió ir y hablar con esa familia para tratar de hacerlos comprender, pero en el trayecto, el hielo en las carreteras más la alta velocidad fueron su verdugo. Las llantas de su auto no detuvieron su carrera loca y terminó por estrellarse en un poste, después de un zumbido muy fuerte, el frío, el dolor y la oscuridad, llegó la nada, bueno casi, Eustass apareció en el taller y del “Por qué” a ese hecho continuaba siendo un misterio.

—Hey, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? —la voz de su hermano lo atrajo al momento, ya sabía el pasado ahora, tenía que saber cómo recuperar su estado de persona — Ayer me dijo Lily que durante tu baño de esponja notó como la ampolla debajo de tu codo estaba sanando, no te des por vencido Law.

“Trafalgar Law” —dijo el moreno apretando la cabecera de su cama.

—Eres fuerte y confiamos en que estarás bien, yo sé que saldrás de esta.

Terminó de inyectarle el medicamento y salió luego de besarle la frente.

Asintiendo miró por un largo rato el muñeco de carne que simulaba ser su cuerpo e intentó curiosearlo, esperando que con tocarse, sintiera algo.

Acarició sus pies, pero no logró sentir nada; deslizo su mano a través de sus piernas, intentando apretar sus muslos sin cambio alguno, según él trato de golpear su estómago pero su intangibilidad le mostró el por que no sentía absolutamente nada, aunque, ¿Por qué sería diferente con alguien mas si con su hermano no mostró nada?

Aparentó desplomarse en el sofá, cruzó manos y piernas y, así dejo pasar todo el día; observando como entraba el personal y en contadas ocasiones, su hermano a las horas que tenían que y luego, sin más y resignado a ello salía suspirando y entristecido.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, toda la noche de hecho, tomó la decisión de regresar al lado del único que le brindaba un poco de vida en esos instantes, total las palabras de Kid eso eran, meras palabras.

Pensando, no, analizando el día de su accidente por todo el recorrido llegó a su destino sin prestar atención a nada en la calle. Negaba por la falta de precaución al momento de ese fatídico percance hasta que, al llegar al departamento de Eustass, el estruendo en el interior le regresó al estado de alerta.

Atravesó la puerta y llegó hasta la sala, en donde observó con sobresalto como Kid y Killer peleaban ferozmente, lanzándose puñetazos, patadas, estrellándose salvajemente contra la pared por turnos, primero Eustass estampaba su puño con fuerza demoledora en el rostro del rubio y luego, éste regresaba el golpe con la misma fuerza al estómago del pelirrojo doblándolo por instantes.

La contienda en apariencia, por los golpes, ya tenía rato de estar en proceso, la ceja de Kid y nariz, laceradas competían muy bien con la nariz y labio de Killer.

Se quedó viendo por unos segundos y cuando por fin decidió intervenir fue cuando, Kid sentado sobre el vientre del rubio amenazaba con molerle el rostro de un último y poderoso puñetazo.

“¡Qué bonito Eustass-ya! “ — gritó atrayendo la mirada del pelirrojo —Te dejo solo por unos días y decides matar a tu hermano a golpes.”

Kid alzó la mirada colérica e iracunda y la estancó en sus plateados ojos.

— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Te dije que no quería verte más! — gritó sosteniéndole la fiera mirada aún con el puño alzado y el rostro de Killer sujeto por la mandíbula.

El rubio trató de ver por sobre su cabeza a donde la mirada del pelirrojo apuntaba, pero las cosas eran iguales, no veía nada.

“Es suficiente, en realidad ¿Piensas matarlo?” —preguntó Law, acuclillándose en frente por sobre la cabeza de Killer.

Suspirando erráticamente Kid se alzó azotando la cabeza de su hermano contra el piso como la agresión final; el rubio, mareado se levantó y limpió con el puño la sangre de su boca, tristemente se percató de que el fantasma estaba de vuelta ya que su hermano no era de los que dudaba en terminar algo.

—Esta… era la ultima vez que te pedía ese algo especial para mí… —dudaba en continuar, le dolía más la actitud de Kid que los golpes — ¡Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana de aquí en adelante!

Killer le dio la espalda y se dirigió por su gabardina.

—No lo dejaré sólo porque tú no lo apruebas, él me ama, y yo a él… y si tú no lo aceptas… —suspiró al momento de ponerse la prenda —Nos veremos luego.

Sin nada más Killer salió del departamento dejando a Kid sumido en la sombría y triste oscuridad de su solitaria casa.

Law no lograba comprender que había ocurrido; se acercó y rodeó al pelirrojo hasta estar en frente, el rostro de Kid aparte de golpeado, lacerado y amoratado estaba corroído por la tristeza, arrepentimiento y sobre todo recelo, en ese instante él comprendió que efectivamente, atinó cuando maquinó que ese chico no estimaba a su compinche, Kid amaba a Killer y nunca le dijo nada.

“Debemos atender esas heridas.” —dijo sonriendo el moreno.

Pero Kid permanecía estático, ni siquiera el leve tambaleo que ataca al cuerpo luego de rato de estar inerte lo movía. Para Law verlo así le dolía más que el haber encontrado su cuerpo en semejantes malas condiciones. Con toda su fuerza y creencia el moreno estiró su mano en dirección del mallugado rostro consiguiendo algo fuera de lo habitual en ese par, bueno, habitual dentro de la rareza que los unía y sobre todo que marcaba una limitación entre ellos.

Creyendo firmemente en que sí lo conseguiría acarició su frente, moviendo el cabello escarlata logró quitarlo de una cortada profunda en la ceja izquierda de Kid.

El asombro fue el mismo por parte de los dos, tanto que Kid se sacudió al sentir el toque.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos?! —dijo saltando un paso atrás. — ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —agregó.

“Sólo estire mi mano, no quise asustarte.”— mencionó el moreno mostrándole ambas extremidades.

Se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, Law observaba la mirada perdida que ahora radicaba en el pelirrojo, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que antes le deslumbró, incluso, se atrevió a pensar que estaban mas muertos que los propios en ese instante.

Y Kid, bueno, él miraba sin ver, hasta que entendió que el rostro moreno en frente le pedía una explicación, cuando menos para entender bien la situación.

— Ya sabía que Killer estaba enamorado de otra persona y aun así… — hablaba sofocando el dolor, sin embargo, ese cavernícola no entendía lo de “contenciones” — ¡Aún así no pude sacarlo de mi mente! ¡Aún cuando yo sabia que él no pensaba en mí del mismo modo! ¡Aún cuando yo sabia que él no seria para mí! Yo… yo…

La rabia explotó de nueva cuenta en él e inició a romper todo en su casa, los sofás terminaron al revés, el estéreo se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, su móvil salió por la ventana quien sabe a donde mientras los cristales propios quedaron dentro, la mesa, las sillas, el refrigerador, la televisión nada se escapó de la ira de Kid.

Law hizo lo único que pudo, quedarse parado observando esa escena y apretar los puños.

Ya entrada la madrugada, cuando las cosas para romper se le terminaron al pelirrojo, cayó sentado, recargado en la fría pared, sostuvo su cabeza con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y se quedó dormido.

Que inútil se sentía el moreno en ese instante, quería consolar a Kid, quería abrazarlo y brindarle un poco de calor, quería, cuando menos arroparlo con su cobija y ni eso lograba hacer. Al mirarlo él comprendió que ahora, definitivamente estaba enamorado del huraño; era verdad que él no tenia problema en amar ya fuese a una linda chica o a un guapo chico, siempre y cuando, los sentimientos fueran reales y con Kid así lo eran.

La bisexualidad de la que gozaba en ese momento fue una virtud y un castigo, pobre diablo, creyéndose demasiado en vida y ahora, intangible no era nada, en el sentido mas acorde a esa palabra.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entre tanto Killer llegaba al bar, siendo sábado y estando a punto de abrir Bonney terminaba con los últimos detalles previos a iniciar la jornada.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?! —preguntó la joven al verlo recargarse en la puerta.

**—** Nada grave. — respondió mirando al piso.

No insistió en saber nada, se aproximó y ayudándole lo llevó hasta la oficina, dentro buscó el botiquín y sin perder de vista el exterior del bar, comenzó con las curaciones al rostro magullado y sangrante del rubio.

—Esta de aquí —mencionaba presionando levemente una cortada sobre la nariz—Requiere atención medica, no dejará de sangrar.

—No puedo ir al hospital.

—Vamos Killer, la pelea de hace ocho meses ya nadie, excepto nosotros, la recordamos… estoy segura que podemos ir y te ayudaran…

— ¡No puedo ir! Él podría estar ahí y no quiero que lo odie.

‘¿Él?’ —pensó.

—Oye, no quiero parecer entrometida, pero, ¿Me contarías que ocurrió?

Killer la miró de reojo, meditando si decirle o no; el tener una relación gay no le asustaba ni le importaban los comentarios de los demás, si tenía la comprensión, amor y sobre todo cariño de su chico lo demás era un cero a la izquierda. Pero Bonney, bueno nunca le había mostrado detalles de que podía confiar en ella o no, decidió apostar por lo primero y respondió sin dudas.

—Tuve una pelea con Kid a causa de mi novio.

Bonney demostró demasiado controlada la sorpresa de saber eso, abrió momentáneamente los ojos sin dejar de atender las cortadas profundas en el rostro pálido, su sorpresa fue más que nada por que Kid para Killer lo era todo, y, luego porque él era frecuentado algunas chicas en sus horas de trabajo que obviamente intentaban ligárselo.

—Y puedo saber el porque…

—Hablamos de mi chico, se lo quería presentar para que todo fuese formal. —con eso, esperaba una respuesta negativa, sin embargo a él se le olvidó que los libros no son lo que aparentan.

—Por lo que veo no hablaron —Bonney no mostró el menor repudio, al contrario continuó como si el tema fuese de lo mas natural, —Lo que no entiendo es porque llegar al extremo de los golpes… digo, Kid es torpe, salvaje, desconcentrado, incluso idiota, pero ¿Golpearlo era tan necesario?

Mirándola como tiraba las gasas sucias en el bote, suspiró y decidió contarle la historia.

—Ya le había pedido antes, creo que tres meses atrás que quería que lo conociera, pero por una u otra cosa siempre me daba una negativa… y ayer bueno…

— ¿Perdiste la paciencia? — regresó y continuó con la curación.

—Algo así, es por que mi chico también esta pasando por una situacion crítica y en verdad, quería apoyarlo tan libremente como lo hago con Kid pero, él insiste en negarse.

Tragó saliva y marcó una leve pausa, la culpa, aparte de las cortadas y moretones era demasiado notoria en su rostro, Bonney sonrió en lo que, con cuidado pero nada de delicadeza, juntaba la piel en el área del pómulo y colocaba véndoletas.

Luego, limpió la sangre extra e hizo presión esperando que el líquido dejase de salir.

— ¿Y ayer también se negó?

—Si… desde que llegue estaba de mal humor, se sentía… raro, casi puedo culpar a… — ‘Pero ¿Qué estoy por decirle? ¿Que estaba raro por que el fantasma que lo seguía ya tenia dos días de no hacerlo? ¡Que torpe!’— se interrumpió a si mismo con ese pensar.

— ¿A quien? —preguntó Bonney.

Claro que no le diría que todo el mal humor del taheño se debía a eso y a como Killer lo venia viendo, si no estaban juntos el estar de malas de su camarada se acentuaba.

—A nadie… la verdad, no debí haber insistido.

—La verdad… —suspiró de nuevo la chica descubriendo la herida y continuando con la de la ceja, —Creo que esta celoso.

Killer se quedó boquiabierto, negando con una sonrisa nerviosa estampada e indeleble. La chica no sabía si continuar o no con sus curaciones, la ternura le iniciaba a ganar terreno. Limpió con cuidado la herida y, luego de dolorosamente estirar la piel, con el único fin de quitarle esa faz tan hipnotizante, continuó…

—Celos, después de todo, eres lo único que tiene, ¿no? Quizás y haya pensado que ya no lo frecuentarías o simplemente, pensó que lo olvidarías por completo.

Nunca Killer meditó algo así, es más, esa opción ni siquiera estaba en la lista, la verdad no tenía una; y ahora la culpa hacia acto de presencia a modo de sombra detrás de él, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sentir la vergüenza.

—Dale unos días, estoy segura que tendrá que recapacitar, después de todo, los hermanos mayores queremos que, nuestros hermanitos sean felices, ¿No lo crees?

Le alzó el rostro y terminó de parcharlo, pobre Killer, golpes físicos y los similares en emociones, ahora si que estaba molido.

Con el único fin de cambiarle esa cara que apretujaba a su corazón, Bonney inicio un interrogatorio:

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? ¿Es de por aquí cerca? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Killer comenzó a responder con lujo de detalles ahora si que podía confiar en ella.

—Bueno, trabaja en el hospital del centro y es enfermero, lo conocí precisamente por la pelea de hace ocho meses, en la que me fracturaron las costillas ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, tuve un ojo morado por un mes y todo por culpa del idiota pelirrojo.

Carcajeando el rubio le relató con detalles —que Bonney disfrutó— lo ocurrido luego de llegar al hospital y ser atendido por ese chico tierno pero firme; atento, pero estricto; fuerte pero considerado. Ella comprendió al instante que fue amor a primera vista o, amor a primer golpe.

Aunque analizando a fondo supo ver que, si Killer estaba molido anímicamente, el pelirrojo estaría peor. Con la preocupación colmándola, hizo lo único posible: dedicarse de lleno a su labor nocturna.

Ya no le comentaría nada de Kid, capaz y el rubio saldría corriendo sin pensar en otra cosa que su hermano, era mejor calmarlo y esperar a que los humos bajaran.

Para el pelirrojo la situacion pintaba un tanto distinta en varios modos: tenía a su anhelo colmándolo al grado de la desesperación y, en el otro a una “persona” que en verdad deseaba ayudarlo a tal extremo, que ofreció pago de indemnización a Hawkins con el único fin de llevarlo hasta su retiro de paz.

El rubio aceptó sin necesidad de pago monetario, los sentimientos a flor de piel que mostraba el moreno lograron sojuzgarlo a tal grado que cumplió con las sugerencias por su parte, a un principio Kid dudó demasiado en acompañarlos y más si no le decían ni a donde iban o que harían, pero algo en ese tipo raro rubio lograba sosegarlo, ni siquiera Law comprendía de que se trataba ya que con insistir en una única ocasión, Kid aceptó sin más.

Se quedó dormido en todo el recorrido hasta la casa del doctor.

Cuando por fin despertó, lo primero que notó fue el cambio de temperatura, se encontraba en un sitio demasiado cálido pero con aroma a abandono y, al sentarse lo que observó fue al moreno intangible a un lado suyo, velando de su descanso.

“No te asustes, estas en mi casa, le pedí a Hawkins que nos trajera.” —declaró el mulato mirándolo fijamente.

—No debiste.

“Es un hombre muy discreto.” —respondió sosteniéndole el mirar.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Kid se levantó de la cama y apenas puso un pie en el suelo sintió el frío profuso, inclusive el clima le jugaba en contra ya que, poniéndose de su lado para el aislamiento, desató una lluvia torrencial imposibilitando su regreso.

“No puedes salir, Basil-ya apenas logró regresar a su tienda, nosotros podemos estar aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, no te preocupes, la nevera esta llena y tenemos la despensa bien surtida, sólo reposa hasta que tus heridas sanen.”

Pensó en todo al momento de llevarlo a su casa, no se le escapó detalle menor; pero Kid no estaba de acuerdo, asomándose por la ventana fue cuando se cercioro de que en realidad, por días no lograría salir de ese lugar; después de todo el agua simulaba un arrollo agresivo; menos mal que la casa del medico estaba muy bien diseñada.

Se sostenía por unos fuertes pilares manteniéndola en alto y alejada del paso del agua. En realidad la casa de Law era un caprichoso diseño de dos pisos por sobre la plataforma de cimientos, con un pequeño puente de concreto que se mantenía firme para lograr el nexo del terreno con la casa.

La cual estaba muy alejada de la ciudad. Para llegar solamente la entrada principal de la propiedad se tomaba una desviación de un kilometro de distancia de la autopista aledaña, y, de esa entrada otra hora de distancia la separaba de la puerta principal de la mansión, pero la vista no era para nada mala y bien valía la pena la lejanía.

Bien se podría decir que vivía en el bosque y ese argumento sería lo más acertado aunque por el momento su patio era letal.

—Como sea. —dijo al salir de la alcoba.

Curioseando la casa se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que le dejó petrificado por instantes, luego, recobró la postura ruda e insensible.

— ¡¿Cuándo recordaste quien eres?! —preguntó desde la cocina.

“Haa, bueno… fui al hospital, atinaste cuando mencionaste lo de ser medico” —de repente se quedó mudo, Law esperaba que Kid asomara la cabeza de cualquier habitación, perdió el rastro cuando se aventuró en el inmenso pasillo del segundo nivel, ese que resguardaba alcobas que seguramente era para los invitados. Al mirar dentro se notaba que nunca, o casi, se usaban.

— ¿Lo eres? — cuestionaba el pelirrojo tratando de que esa noticia no le afectara, que ese chico no interviniera más en su vida — Pero eso no responde el porque diablos pareces fantasma. —replicó el universitario saliendo de la habitación dedicada a juegos en el mismo nivel.

“Pues si lo soy, medico neurocirujano especialista en cáncer, epilepsia y todo lo referente al cerebro.” —respondía el moreno esperando y mirando atento como, dentro de la casa, Kid continuaba cubriéndose con una cobija que resultó ser una cortina.

“Podemos subir un poco mas la calefacción, si gustas.”— con esas palabras un tic nervioso en su ceja se manifestó.

—No hace falta, —contestaba, obvio no comprendió la indirecta de que dejara las cortinas en su sitio — Y… no has respondido mi pregunta de porque eres un fantasma.

Continuó hablando en lo que bajaba por las escaleras en forma de espiral, con diseño poco convencional ya que, el espacio funcionaba a la perfección como una repisa de esa manera, todo el vacío se ocupaba.

“Bueno, tuve un accidente en auto, mi cuerpo está conectado a un respirador, me sustentan con plasma y sangre…” —la voz del medico no sonaba a lo usual, ¿Y como podría luego de verse en tan horribles condiciones? Kid supo ver eso de inmediato, pero aún así, mantuvo la calma.

—Y… —ocultó así la sorpresa — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —terminó el interrogatorio en la cocina, hurgando en el refrigerador.

“Trafalgar Law” —respondió serio.

Kid cerró el refrigerador y se le aproximó con mucha seguridad en lo que limpiaba una manzana; la verdad Law ya no conseguía ocultar el nerviosismo de ver semejante escultura de hombre y, para Kid, ese chico representaba una curiosidad atrayente que tarde o temprano, reconocía en su interior, le atraparía como ratonera.

—Mucho gusto Trafalgar, Eustass Kid —le dijo extendiendo la mano, como si Law pudiera corresponder del mismo modo, el medico alzó la mano, esperando que con querer y desear apretarla lo conseguiría, pero ya no pudo hacerse sentir, aun así mantuvo la postura. —Y no es un gusto conocerte, tampoco te ayudaré con lo que necesites. —agregó con una leve risilla, similar a sus coqueteos previos.

“Gracias” —fue todo lo que el moreno respondió.

—Bueno, ya cuando menos sabes eso, ¿Recordaste todo, todo?

Preguntaba curioso, y tratando de morder una manzana, en ese momento fue cuando Law le pidió algo que él consideraba imperativo.

“Tenemos que atender esas heridas, es necesario que se suturen de lo contrario te quedaran cicatrices.”

—Y… ¿Me quitaran lo lindo? —cuestionaba burlón, y sin prestarle el menor cuidado a la sangre que goteaba de su rostro, específicamente de su labio inferior.

“Si… algo así, pero aquí tenemos un leve problema.” —mencionó Law abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

—Lo sé, no me molestan las cicatrices, así que no te debes preocupar por cosas insignificantes.

“Bueno, pero cuando menos, pongamos unas véndoletas, no me gusta el aroma del agua mezclado con la sangre y de continuar manchando mis pisos, tendrías que limpiar de ese modo.”

—Seee… —respondía burlonamente, rascándose la cabeza.

“y deja las cortinas en su sitio, los cobertores, edredones y mantas están en cada habitación, toma una de cualquiera.” —le recriminaba molesto Law.

Aunque el pelirrojo alcanzó a ver bien la preocupación en el rostro del medico —contrario a sus palabras sarcásticas— y fue esa misma, la que doblegó el carácter fiero de Kid, asintiendo paso por su lado y saliendo de la cocina, se quedó parado, no sabía a donde ir.

Alzó su mano izquierda y miró a ambos lados, esperando que le dijera el rumbo. “A la derecha, a tres puertas.”—señaló el moreno.

Caminó en esa dirección. Extrañamente de todas las habitaciones esa era la única cerrada con llave, la cual estaba colgada en un pequeño clavo a un lado, al costado de un cuadro que enmarcaba la fotografía de un hombre rubio.

— ¿No escondes cadáveres, verdad? No quisiera ver algo asqueroso.

“Claro que no, a veces me gusta trabajar en completo silencio y este es mi lugar privado, pero pasa eres bienvenido.”

Entró de un modo cauteloso.

“Alza tu mano derecha, el apagador se sentirá de inmediato.” —dijo Law esperando a que se adentrara por completo. Al encender la luz notó una copia casi exacta de un quirófano claro mucho más pequeño, pero con todo lo que este conlleva: bandejas plateadas, el olor a antisépticos y alcohol, la luz del mismo blanco y lo lustroso del sitio, siguió de cerca al pelirrojo.

Abriendo todos los cajones encontró agujas, jeringas, catéteres, mangueras, etc, etc, hasta que, al fondo de uno encontró lo que buscaban.

“Las tijeras están ahí.” —señalo al estante contrario del que registraba Kid, particularmente, un pequeño rectángulo con liquido y muchas pinzas de diferentes formas.

—Entonces, Trafalgar, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Kid, sacando el utensilio del líquido antiséptico y sacudiéndolo para quitarle el exceso.

“Veintiséis, ahora, corta un trozo de cinta, un rectángulo y, luego formas dos triángulos unidos por la punta central, cuida que no se pegue entre si.”

— ¿Soltero, casado, viudo, divorciado? — cuestionaba Kid moviendo sus manos, efectuando lo que Law le decía al pie de la letra.

“Soltero, sin compromisos…. Con cuidado, pega un extremo de la cinta de un lado de la cortada y luego, estiras con firmeza para que se cierre la zanja, y pegas el resto del otro lado.”

Kid miraba en el amplio espejo como el moreno se mordía el labio, tal vez pensaba que le dolía mucho, un tic y no lo sabia o no lo notaba, cualquiera fuese el caso, las muecas del medico le causaron un leve estrujón sentimental, Law se preocupaba mucho por él.

“En el labio me temo que tendremos que ser un poco mas severos… ¿le temes a las agujas?”

Kid abrió sus ojos y resolló profundo, luego movió la mandíbula de un lado a otro, “Me doy cuenta de que, quizás y si, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, te prometo que no dolerá.”

—Espero. —respondió.

“Bueno, mira, en esta gaveta hay algo llamado lidocaína, búscala y luego continuamos.”

Entre tantos frascos y todos con la misma forma, inclusive en color se tardo casi cinco minutos en conseguirlo; luego lo curioseó levemente en lo que Law continuaba con las explicaciones.

“Para que no te duela ni el primer pinchazo, saca un poco con cualquier jeringa y sin aguja, vierte unas gotas directamente en la herida, no tragues lo que escurra, te sentirás mal si lo haces.”

Kid no objetaba nada, tampoco cuestionaba; cumplía con las instrucciones justo al tiempo que decía el moreno y justo como se lo decía.

“Estira un poquito la piel del labio y dime si aun te duele.”

—No, ya no.

“Bueno, ahora, pon la aguja pequeña y delgada, una de las que están en esa gaveta de nuevo en la jeringa y con cuidado, por favor olvida tu brutalidad característica y hazlo con sumo cuidado, introduce la aguja en el costado de la cortada, inyectas un poco del liquido y luego repites el paso con el otro extremo.”

Ni siquiera el primer piquete sintió, eso le brindó la confianza suficiente para que sus movimientos fuesen mucho más seguros, Law miraba demasiado atento, conocía muy bien los riesgos de lo que estaba haciendo, la anestesia no era cosa sencilla ni simple, menos mal que el huraño contaba con la fortaleza necesaria para el proceso.

“Bueno, aquí esta el material para suturar, los guantes son para que no se te resbale la piel por la sangre, la aguja, bueno todas tienen la misma forma de anzuelo, usaremos la mas pequeña, toma el hilo azul, ese se caerá por su cuenta en unos seis días.”

Asintiendo, se puso los guantes, enhebró la aguja y esperó a que le dijeran lo que seguía.

“Con fuerza, atraviesa la aguja en el borde de la herida, no tomes la orilla, se puede desgarrar mucho mas, trata de que la aguja baje un poco del borde…”

Su nerviosismo podría cortarse con cuchillo de ser tangible en el instante en que el crujido propio de la aguja en la piel de Kid se escuchó, ambos se miraron por instantes y, luego de que Law sonriera, continuaron. Para el pelirrojo fue toda una revelación ver como el hilo pasaba por su piel y no le dolía.

“Alto, deja hilo afuera, es para el nudo, ahora haz lo mismo con el frente de la herida, con cuidado…”—hablaba con pausas y movía sus manos, retrayéndolas, apretando los dedos y puños, inclusive sus muecas a Kid le parecieron de lo mas tiernas y cándidas.

“Ya que tienen hilo los dos bordes estira con cuidado de ambos hasta que la piel se una y luego haz un nudo cualquiera.”

El pelirrojo miraba en el espejo y, por primera vez se percató de que estaba haciendo algo, que según él nunca de los nuncas habría echó, pero, recordando, era la segunda vez que trabajaba de ese modo. Se sintió poderoso, y muy capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera en ese instante, esa pequeña reconstrucción facial le ayudó para levantar el ánimo y mostrarle que, con paciencia y un buen maestro lograría hacer lo que quisiera, quizás y ahora tendría que aprender a querer lo que fuera bueno para él y sobre todo, lo que estuviese cerca y en ese momento, lo más cerca era un medico de ojos plateados intangibles que miraba muy atento sus movimientos.

Tres puntadas fueron necesarias para unir la piel, Kid, luego de que el efecto de la anestesia pasara, con su lengua jugueteaba con los puntos, le gustaba la sensación del plástico unido a la piel y sentir las coyunturas propias, inclusive las puntas de los hilos.

“Basta, desharás los nudos.”

—Puedo comer de todo, ¿no?

“Si, en especial helado, para que se baje la inflamación.”

—Pero quien carajos quería comer helado con este clima.

“Es una sugerencia.”

—Al carajo con esa.

Sonriendo Law observó como su invitado-secuestrado miraba dentro de la nevera sin tomar la decisión. Únicamente estaba ahí con el final de pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante, y sobre todo, por la ansiedad.

“Si necesitas deshacerte de la energía de sobra, el gimnasio quizás te ayude.” —declaró Law desde la entrada.

— ¿Gimnasio?

“Claro, necesito estar en forma y mantener mis músculos en condición, las cirugías no son cosa fácil y menos cuando se extienden por mas de ocho horas.”

—Eso explica el porque de tu silueta, pero, ¿No tienes mucha vida social, verdad?

“Se parece un poco a la tuya, creo.”

—Bueno, en donde esta tu gimnasio.

Demasiado sereno lo guió por las habitaciones, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba que había en cada una y sobre todo, en lo que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua en lo que afuera, la tormenta continuaba.


	8. En Orden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me retrase un día, jejeje no terminaba correciones, pero aquí la continuación...

Tres días pasaron desde la pelea con Killer, mismos en los que ahora estaba residiendo en la casa del medico; a la vez que internamente aborrecía sus recuerdos del encontronazo con su hermano, meditaba como estaba aprendiendo a hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta, cosas que resultaban indispensables en sus días habituales las cuales, para él desconocidas por el simple y sencillo hecho de que, Killer las elaboraba por él.

Se reía discretamente al recordar el primer intento de huevo con tocino, comprendió, sin segunda ocasión que el tocino resultaba ser un arma letal al calentarse el sartén. También aprendió a usar un horno para realizar sus costillas favoritas, bebió café que antes aborrecía porque no atinaba en la cantidad de azúcar exacta, se ejercitó adecuadamente, nadó por primera vez en años (gracias a la piscina techada y con calefacción que poseía el medico) desde el accidente en el río que Law disfrutó al escuchar. Comprendió también que su egoísmo inclusive lo hicieron actuar como niño mimado, todo fue culpa suya y ahora ya estaba seguro de eso.

Juntos conversaban tranquilos en lo que disfrutaban de música, ni porque Kid estaba en casa ajena permitía que sus gustos cambiaran, la residencia del medico poseía de las mejores instalaciones y con eso, la música por todos los cuartos seleccionados, se escuchaba claramente.

Ese día, a medio para ser precisos, Kid se ejercitaba en el gimnasio escuchando algo de Rammstein.

— No me has preguntado nada —decía mientras se flexionaba haciendo abdominales — Con respecto a Killer, mas bien, de la pelea en si.

“Bueno, eso es porque ese tema, supongo, no te es fácil de hablar.” —respondía Law mirándolo tranquilo, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Si, creo que es eso aunque ahora, no sé, me siento… —se quedó con la palabra a medias.

“¿Confundido?” —preguntaba el moreno.

—Es… un tanto así, pero hay algo más, algo que no sé como decir, algo que no sé como intentar siquiera.

“¿Estas seguro que es amor lo que sientes por Killer-ya? No será… ¿Agradecimiento?”

Apenas si dijo la palabra amor, Kid detuvo sus flexiones quedando recostado, su respirar tranquilo era el único movimiento de su parte.

“Es demasiado comprensible que ahora con una relación, creas que Killer-ya se olvidara de ti por estar siempre con ella, no temas, eso no pasará.”

Kid se carcajeó de un modo nervioso, uno demasiado fingido demostrándole que la amargura estaba brotando.

Se sentó en el potro y cubrió su cabeza con la toalla.

—No es un “ella” es un él. —dijo con tono pesado. —Es un chico que conoció en el hospital hace unos meses a causa de una pelea en el bar.

“Y lo que te molesta es saber que, de haberle dicho algo, ese “él” ¿Serías tú?”—interpeló curioso Law.

—No… bueno no sé… —ocultaba su semblante bajo la toalla y se concentraba en ver al piso —Eso precisamente es lo que me desquicia porque no lo entiendo…—susurró, su tono paso de ser uno agresivo a uno completamente dócil, triste. — Ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

“Si la gratitud es muy superior es porque eres muy dependiente a él, bueno por lo poco que he visto de ti fácilmente puedo asegurar que Killer-ya es quien se encarga de todo.”—mencionó el medico acercándose completamente a él — “En el tiempo viviendo contigo y con él, me di cuenta que no actúas como enamorado, no le mensajeas seguido, por mucho que algo bueno te pase en la escuela no se lo haces saber, le das su espacio y tiempo a solas” —insistía Law — “Es diferente a con mi hermano, no digo que seas igual que él, pero son leves cosas que hacen sin pensar o sin darse cuenta y Eustass, no aseguro pero, tú sientes mas gratitud que amor por Killer.” —Law le sonreía sinceramente tratando de que, con esa leve sesión él comprendiera o cuando menos lograra discernir lo que en realidad sentía.

“Vamos Eustass, ¡He visto que no te preocupa nada de tú persona cuando se trata de salir con tu hermano! Y ¿Por qué? Simple, es tu amigo y no tienes por que impresionarlo, ahora bien, nunca le has ocultado nada, ¡Nada! Con respecto a tu comportamiento, si en realidad estuvieses enamorado como dices, créeme que no harías cosas tan vergonzosas como liberar un gas en frente suyo o, entrar al sanitario mientras él se ducha; eso se hace ya cuando tienen mucho tiempo de casados y, aun así existe la vergüenza.” —el pelirrojo se quedó estático, pensando, analizando y comprendiendo algo que simplemente se le había pasado de largo. — “Si Killer-ya”— continuó— “Nunca te mencionó nada de su relación con otro hombre fue, quizás por el miedo a… “¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Tendrá miedo? ¿Se alejara?... tal vez tu hermano estaba mucho mas temeroso que tú de perderlos a los dos y quedarse sólo.”

Con ese pequeño discurso el medico, abría un mundo completamente nuevo para el universitario, era verdad a Killer nunca, nunca le ocultaba nada y, en ese instante también comprendió algo que le heló la sangre momentáneamente: Ante Law se comportaba lo demasiado decente. Kid trataba de verse lo más presentable que pudiese, con él ocultaba leves cosas que con Killer simplemente no.

Se quedó analizando a fondo, escudriñando dentro de sí lo que en realidad estaba temiendo y abriendo su corazón para si mismo descubrió que el miserable, ojeroso, altanero y egocentrista que estaba parado frente suyo… tenia razón.

Killer dormía en su casa, en ocasiones en la misma cama, comía, se bañaba, en fin todo; el rubio conocía todos los detalles y defectos y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo y, de buenas a primeras cambió.

Kid se sintió levemente… traicionado; negaba en lo que recordaba como ahora, con el enfermero marcó un patrón diferente, a un principio rechazando el hecho de salir con alguien, luego de aceptar esa relación con ya dos meses de añeja y por ultimo, confesándole que se trataba de un similar en género; aunque también, comprendió que con eso, le mostraba lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser por quererlo únicamente para él.

¡Ese era el verdadero sentimiento en su interior! La envidia, por que, si con apenas ser novios Killer ya estaba alejándose mucho, ¿Qué sería cuando las cosas avanzaran? ¡Se quedaría solo! Pero luego comprendió algo que le produjo una sacudida contenida, pero prolongada, ¡Killer ya no estaba!

Sin embargo, alzó la vista y la clavó en Law, sin parpadear se sorprendió de que, ese ojeroso, retraído y egocéntrico, ya lo conocía igual que Killer, además de que con el médico encubrió el desagrado ante algunas comidas como el caldo de pollo por el aroma y, con su hermano ni de chiste se comía esa preparación. Entonces, ¿Por qué con Law si? Simple, con el moreno no deseaba ningún altercado que lo alejase de su lado.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos demostrando que por fin había comprendido el gran error, pero aún así, su lógica necesitaba una prueba física de que, con Killer nunca podría sentir lo que el moreno causaba en su interior, ese mariposeo, la ansiedad, incluso algo de nostalgia.

“Si te sabes el numero de móvil de Killer-ya, con toda libertad le puedes llamar y, cuando la lluvia se detenga por completo, pídele que venga, la dirección esta en cualquier sobre del estudio.”

Ese maldito lo leía peor que a libro abierto y con enormes letras, suspirando Kid se paró y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Dónde esta tu cuerpo? —preguntó antes de dejar por completo esa habitación.

“Esta en el hospital del centro, pero no te preocupes, esta bien cuidado.”

—Iremos a verte. — Le susurró pasando por su costado —Pero antes, debo cerciorarme de algo.

“No tienes porque, ya has hecho suficiente.” —respondió Law sintiendo ese hueco en el estómago que le dolía.

Afirmando Kid se dirigió al estudio y Law, bueno, él se quedó parado en la sala, esperando a que se solucionaran las cosas y al termino de la tormenta, regresar a lo que era, nada en absoluto; estaba convertido en un saco de carne inerte y apenas con vida en una camilla de hospital, sin saber qué hacer para regresar.

Alternadamente, a Kid lo atacaban sin remordimiento, recelos, dudas e incluso misericordia.

Se sintió tan indefenso en el enorme estudio que dudaba en continuar ahí, las paredes blancas lo calmaban por instantes, sin embargo apenas veía los cuadros y esculturas sobre libreros y juraría (de creer en algo) que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos y, aunque esa silla forrada en piel negra ya lo conocía, al sentarse no se sentía igual.

Pero, el que se transformó en su némesis fue el teléfono. Ese simple y útil aparato lo acobardaba al grado de no quererlo ni tocar; suspiraba discretamente en lo que una banda de los noventas, Seether se escuchaba de fondo cuando, decidido, hizo la llamada.

‘¿Si?’ —Se escuchaba desde el otro extremo— ‘Hola…. ¿Bueno?’

Luego colgó. No sabía que decir o como iniciar con la conversación, y Killer no reconocía el número.

Por no ser orgulloso con su hermano, el rubio ya había intentado comunicarse pero, su celular siempre lo mandaba al buzón de voz y con la tormenta en pleno apogeo le era imposible salir del departamento de Kid en donde, al día siguiente de la pelea, ya por la tarde había llegado, y al ver el desastre pensó de más, aunque luego recordando la actitud y carácter propio del pelirrojo se sereno.

‘Hola’—habló una vez más el rubio.

—Killer—dudó un poco al enunciar su nombre.

—¡¡Kid….!! —respondió ansioso y demasiado eufórico el rubio, tanto que Kid alejó un poco el auricular de su oído. — ¡Maldición ya estaba pensando de mas! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? Oye… respecto al otro día…

—Fue culpa mía… y si, estoy bien. — de fondo se escuchaba una canción que ablandó un poco la armadura diamantada del pelirrojo.

_Do you think I’m faking when I’m lying next to you? (¿Crees que estoy fingiendo cuando estoy recostado a tu lado?)_

_Do you think that I am blind Nothing left for me to lose? (¿Crees que estoy ciego y que no tengo nada que perder?)_

_Must be something on your mind something lost and left behind (Debe haber algo en tu mente, perdido y dejado atrás)_

—Hablaba para hacerte saber eso, estoy con un amigo, pasando la tormenta me regreso a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

_Do you know I’m faking now? (¿Sabes que estoy fingiendo ahora?)_

_Do you know I’m faking when I’m lying next to you? (¿Sabes que estoy fingiendo cuando estoy recostado a tu lado?)_

‘¿Culpa tuya?’ Pensaba el rubio completamente sorprendido. En cada ocasión de todas las peleas era Killer quien siempre terminaba siendo el culpable y ahora, de la nada, Kid llamaba y se declaraba como el infractor ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Alto! Con ese modo de ser únicamente le dejaba una opción, el chico fantasmal que lo seguía.

— ¿Amigo? Tú no tienes más amigos que yo. —le recriminaba Killer tratando de hacerlo reír.

—Lo sé, pero en serio estoy bien. —contestaba sonriendo nítidamente.

_Do you know that I am blind to everything you ever do? (¿Acaso sabes que estoy ciego a todo lo que haces?)_

_Must be something on your mind something lost for me to find (Debe haber algo en tu mente, algo perdido para que yo encuentre)_

_Do you know I’m faking? (¿Sabes qué estoy fingiendo?)_

— ¿Estas en casa de tu…. Fantasma?

— ¡No es mí fantasma!

Con la respuesta, afirmó.

Siempre era así, Killer doblaba su orgullo y Kid, lo trataba como si nada y con esta pelea no fue la excepción, únicamente, los papeles se invirtieron.

—Cuando pueda salir primero iré a casa y luego al hospital. —declaraba Kid en tono ansioso.

— ¿Hospital? ¿Estás herido?

—Ya te dije que no, tengo cosas que hacer en ese sitio.

—Muy bien, desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada mas que escucharte, la tormenta no me permite salir. —hablaba Killer con mucha alegría de escucharlo.

— ¿Te quedaste estancado en el bar?—preguntaba Kid, tratando de continuar con la platica, aun escuchando el fondo musical y, la lluvia que se incrementaba a ratos.

— ¡No! ¡Que poca atención prestas! Te dije que estaba en tu casa.

— ¿Lo dijiste?

— ¡Claro! —Afirmaba Killer —Espera… no, no es cierto apenas lo dije.

—Jajajajaja —reía triste el pelirrojo, doblegándose de a poco.

Era le momento de culminar ese asunto de una buena vez, sacarlo del sistema. —Amo ese modo despistado de ser también. —dijo Kid, de un modo normal.

Su corazón casi se detuvo, la sangre se estancó en su rostro, las piernas y manos le temblaban… esa descarga de adrenalina fue mas intensa que cualquier juego extremo inventado.

_We have to succumb to the feelings we can never face (Tenemos que sucumbir a los sentimientos que nunca enfrentamos)_

—Jajajajaja, lo siento, —aclaraba Killer rascándose la cabeza. —Se me pasan detalles. Oye, ¿Estás… ebrio?

_I need you, I breathe you, I can’t go through this all again. (Te necesito, te respiro, no puedo pasar por todo esto de Nuevo)_

_We have to succumb to the feelings we can never face (tenemos que sucumbir a los sentimientos que nunca enfrentamos)_

—Claro que no idiota, sabes que odio el alcohol, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Tú nunca me habías dicho que me amaras, sabes que yo a ti también, eres mi todo, mi hermano, mi mundo y por eso precisamente yo quería que….

_I guess you know that I am blind to everything you say and do (supongo que sabes que estoy ciego a todo a todo lo que dices y haces)_

_Must be something on my mind there’s nothing left for me to hide (Debe haber algo en mi mente, pero no hay nada para ocultar)_

_Do you know I’m faking? (¿Sabes que estoy fingiendo?)_

—Conociera a tu chico, — completaba la oración Kid suspirando profundamente, — Lo siento Killer en verdad, pasando esta horrible lluvia y ese asunto será el primero en atender, lo prometo.

A Killer se le acabaron las palabras, en su lugar, un nudo demasiado grande para poderlo tragar se quedó en su garganta, su hermano, ¿Disculpándose? Algo le había pasado y Kid no quería decirle.

—Oye vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En verdad estas bien?

—En verdad, lo juraría pero sabes que pienso de eso. —alegaba Kid tragando saliva pesadamente.

—Lo sé… ¿Kid?... ¿Kid?...

Luego, la comunicación se cortó a causa del mal tiempo, afligido analizó: ‘Cuando le dije que lo amaba no mostro cambio alguno, ¡Que idiota soy! Puso el teléfono en su sitio y salió del estudio con un semblante muy distinto, suspirando, resignado y más que nada: Aliviado

Por fin entendió y su cara contenta y llena de paz asustaba a Law.

“¿Todo en orden?”—preguntó alzando su ceja.

—Todo en orden, si, todo esta bien.

Law no dijo nada, se quedó disfrutando de esa faz tranquila y llena de paz, destellante al punto de hipnotizarlo; con eso él se cercioró de que estaba plena e irrefutablemente enamorado, sin embargo no le diría nada, no le confundiría mas de lo que ya estaba además, eso seria torturarlo, pensaba.

Con todo lo anterior, Kid maquinaba demasiadas cosas. Frunció el ceño e inicio a pensar ‘¿Cuál era la diferencia entre la relación con Killer y la que llevaba con Law?’

—Oye, tú y yo no somos nada, ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

“No, nada.” —respondió de tajo Law.

—Bien, tengo hambre.

“Ya sabes en donde esta la cocina.”

Juntos se dirigieron ahí e iniciaron con la elaboración de pollo dorado con vegetales en guarnición, ese chico pálido comía como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, pero disfrutaba de todos los alimentos.

—Uff, —dijo acariciando su barriga —Estoy lleno, ¿Vemos una película? —le preguntaba a Law.

“Seguro, pero antes, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.” —le respondía señalando el fregadero lleno de trastes y el desastre en la barra, estufa y mesa.

—Ya sé, ya sé… _Limpia todo antes de salir de la cocina_ — hablaba imitando la voz del moreno, en tono aniñado, tratando de provocarlo.

Entre charlas, Kid limpió todo bajo la supervisión de Law, para luego, salir en dirección del pequeño cinema en casa del medico.

“Deberías llevarte tu cobija, esa área es mucho mas fría que el resto de la casa.”—le dijo el moreno al pasar por la alcoba que ahora ocupaba Kid.

….

Con conversaciones típicas y cotidianas los días restantes de la tormenta se pasaron casi en un parpadeo, en ese lapso Kid no permitía que Law se alejara de su lado, temía internamente que con separarse por mucho tiempo o espacio, lo perdería de vista y eso simplemente no podía ser ¡No lo permitiría! Era egoísta lo comprendía ya que, sus sentimientos por Killer, sobre su balanza ética, continuaban siendo mayores que los que sentía por Law, pero el moreno tenía cierta ventaja, cuando le quitó el mechón de cabellos de la herida, Kid sintió algo muy distinto a cuando tocaba a Killer por “x” causa y eso, era lo que continuaba mortificándolo, sólo existía un modo de saber con certeza si lo que sentía era amor o mero agradecimiento.

Poniéndose un rompe vientos, suspiraba. Miraba añorante la casa y se despedía de todo lo aprendido, inclusive, de sus puntadas que efectivamente se habían caído dos días antes, una leve cicatriz era la evidencia de ese aprendizaje.

“No te pongas así, puedes llevarte las llaves y volver cuando gustes, además, Eustass-ya para salir de la propiedad deberás tomar la camioneta, la entrada principal esta a un kilometro y la carretera esta a mas de otro de distancia.”

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Pues en donde jodidos estamos?! —preguntó.

“Te lo dije, aislamiento… me gusta la soledad.”

—Pero esto es exagerado Trafalgar.

Y así, “peleando” el pelirrojo se dirigió a la cochera, se apropió de la camioneta todo terreno para seis tripulantes en color plateado y se dirigió a la salida. Cumpliendo con su palabra, primero fue a su departamento, Killer aguardaría y necesitaba terminar y sacarse de dudas de una buena vez y para siempre.

Al llegar al mismo, entró y lo primero que observó fueron los sofás acomodados como debieran, la ventana a la cual le rompió el cristal estaba cubierta con periódicos y cinta adhesiva gris de la gruesa, la basura esperaba a ser sacada y, Killer estaba en la alcoba.

—Escucha Trafalgar, —habló Kid con la voz temblorosa e interponiéndose en la puerta, negándole la entrada a Law— Prometo que no peleare con él, pero… ¿Me dejarías a solas con él por un momento? Necesito aclarar algo.

El temblor de sus manos y el revoloteo en su estómago hicieron visible el nerviosismo del que era presa, Law temía que con la reconciliación que estaba a punto de pasar, él se perdería en la habitualidad de Kid.

—No romperé mi promesa, después iremos a verte.

“Claro” —sonrió pesada y fingidamente el moreno—“Aguardaré en la camioneta.” —continuó con el titubeo al perderse en el pasillo.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Law respetó la petición y se resguardó (como si necesitara de ello) en la camioneta, mirando el desfile de autos, intentando pensar en alguna solución para su delicado estado físico y pelear por el cariño de Kid, sin tener nada en mente, la verdad pensar en lo que estaban haciendo en el departamento lo abarrotaron de inmediato con tristeza y ansiedad. Ese chico nunca, ¡Nunca! Le correspondería y él como buen ser humano, terco, torpe y obsesionado con lo que nunca tendrá, lo sabía bien.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se adentró hasta su alcoba y en su cama observó a Killer, durmiendo plácidamente, pensó en jugarle una mala pasada, pero, decidió aprovechar el momento.

Se sentó en la cama, a un costado de su hermano, acarició su cabellera dorada disfrutando de cada centímetro de la suavidad de la misma hasta llegar a su rostro tosco que cambiaba de textura con apenas acercarse a la cicatriz, pero eso no le molestaba en verdad, la calidez del rubio le estaba gustando.

Killer sintió las manos húmedas y respingó levemente, abrió su ojo azul y sonrió al verlo sentado.

— ¡Ki…! —ni siquiera terminó de enunciar ese nombre.

Se vio interrumpido por un beso. Kid lo estaba besando, sin lograr contener sus impulsos actuó a lo que su mente y corazón le pedían en ese instante.

Killer se quedó pasmado por momentos, vio como su hermano cerraba con fuerza sus parpados, sintiendo el respirar cálido que le cosquillaba la nariz, la saliva tibia de la boca contraria en la propia y el fuerte agarre de las manos del pelirrojo a sus brazos sin poder creer que eso estuviese pasando.

Dudó en corresponder a esa caricia hasta que cerró fuertemente sus ojos, ahora las palabras de “Amar” que antes, por teléfono le dedicó tomaban sentido.

No pudo ir en contra de semejante caricia, jugando, chupando los labios contrarios ambos se cercioraron de muchas dudas que tenían, porque Killer claro que las poseía, luego de unos instantes, rompieron el contacto pero, permanecieron unidos, recargados frente con frente y Kid mirando abajo, esperando el desenlace.

—Yo… yo no… —dudaba el taheño.

—Kid, sigues siendo mi todo, mi mundo, mi universo… pero… —Killer ahora marcaba la pausa atrayendo la mirada un tanto deplorable del pelirrojo, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo entiendo y créeme que si, era únicamente para… —Kid tragaba saliva dolorosamente apretando con fuerza las manos de Killer.

—‘Sacarlo del sistema’ —decían al unísono.

—… lo qué siento por ti es fuerte, pero lo qué siento por él es…—Killer marcaba una pausa esperando que su hermano comprendiera.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo bien. —completaba Kid

Éste apretó con tanta fuerza las manos de Killer, que le dolieron un poco.

—Mas que mejores amigos. —Dijo sosteniéndolas con fuerza el rubio.

—Menos que amantes. —completó Kid la oración.

—‘Juntos’— de nuevo, sus voces se unían en una sola.

Así dejaron todo ese asunto atrás, regresando a lo que eran, no interesaba que las cicatrices en los contrarios les mostraran la fiereza de sus sentimientos, también, ellas les servirían para mostrarles el tipo de amor carnal que en ellos habitaba.

—Te espero en la sala, —suspiró el taheño— Tengo que ir al hospital a solucionar algo más. —agregó caminando, saliendo de la habitación.

—Kid, el otro día... Yo…

—Fue culpa mía, —insistió Kid alzando su mano derecha, tratando de dejar las cosas ya por la paz. —Apresúrate, alguien me espera.

— ¡Claro! —Killer saltó de la cama y se vistió de prisa, lo más que pudo.

Al salir, notó como el semblante de su hermano había cambiado casi por completo, ese beso, esa caricia, era la despedida de sus sentimientos pasionales por él y Killer sonrió contento de que así fuera. Nunca podría corresponderle de la misma manera que él quería, el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo sobre pasaba a la carne y nunca le pondría una mano encima.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó el taheño mirándolo como saltaba en un pie ajustándose el botín.

—Listo. —aseguraba Killer cubriendo su alborotada maraña de cabello con una simple gorra en azul franjeada con blanco.

Juntos salieron del departamento, dejando la melancolía, dolor y arrepentimientos dentro, esa historia cambiaba de página y la siguiente esperaba a ser llenada.

Salieron del edificio, poniéndose al corriente de la semana que recién terminaba. Killer esperaba que juntos, tomaran el transporte público pero al observar la camioneta a la que Kid abrió la puerta, se quedó parado, sorprendido.

— ¿Te compraste una camioneta? ¿Cuándo, dónde? —cuestionaba el rubio.

— ¡Claro que no! Es de nuestro amigo. —respondía el taheño.

La mano de Killer dudo siquiera en abrir la puerta, pero al ver como, con extrema confianza Kid se subía, se animó a entrar.

— ¿Esta bien si voy en este sitio? —insistía en temerle a esa aparición.

—Si, él estará sentado detrás de ti. —respondía Kid mirando dentro de la camioneta.

“¿Todo en orden Eustass-ya?” —preguntaba Law tranquilo.

—Todo en orden. —le respondía viéndolo directamente; Killer miraba al asiento trasero, pero como era común en ellos, no veía nada mas que el interior gris oscuro de la camioneta.

—Bueno, listo, vamos de una vez. — señalaba Killer ajustándose el cinturón.

—Si, es necesario hacer esto.

“Eustass-ya, si no dices que tengas algún tipo de lazo conmigo no te permitirán que me veas, mi familiar no puedes decir que eres, amigos no tienen permitido el acceso, como te darás cuenta, estamos en un callejón sin salida.” —Declaraba Law, serio, pensativo y sujetándose el mentón con la mano.

—Mmmm… — enunciaba el pelirrojo al detenerse en un semáforo. —Estamos en un lio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaba Killer.

—Por que me dice el medicucho que no me dejaran verlo si digo que somos amigos… —respondía ya en su típico tono, ese que ambos reconocieron de inmediato.

—Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto no me distraigas por favor. —pedía Kid mirando por el retrovisor a Law.

Ya en el hospital, luego de pasar por la recepción de urgencias y preguntar por el medico en cuestión, le empezaron a guiar, Killer se quedó parado afuera, diciendo que lo alcanzaba apenas compraba un café, su chico estaba en turno.

—Buenas tardes joven, me comenta la señorita Nefertarí que pregunta por el medico Trafalgar Law, ¿Qué relación tiene con el doctor? — la interrogante provino de una mujer anciana, de porte altanero y mirada de hielo.

—Soy amigo cercano, mucho, pero estaba estudiando en el extranjero y apenas regrese ayer. —respondía Kid.

— ¿Amigo? —dudó la medico.

—Bueno, —se acercó Kid peligrosamente hasta el oído de la doctora y le susurró: —Es mi amante.

La doctora por muy fría que luciera y por muy anciana que estuviese, sintió el estrujón en el estómago que acomete el porte, figura, apariencia y voz de Kid, sobre todo, al saber el parentesco.

— ¡Vaya! Ese mocoso siempre dándome sorpresas. —Dijo apenas admirada la anciana.

“¿Qué le dijiste?” —preguntó Law.

Kid le guiñó el ojo causándole un leve tono rojizo y una mueca ligeramente sorprendido, no se daría el lujo de responderle con todo el personal medico a su alrededor.

—Bueno, lo que esta a punto de ver no es saludable para nadie de los que apreciamos al medico Trafalgar; de hecho, fue muy triste saber que, luego de ser compañeros de trabajo, tendríamos que ser quienes cuidáramos de él.

Proclamaba en tono serio, lúgubre, y ¿Por que no? triste también en la voz de la anciana que caminaba guiándolo primero por el pasillo hasta el elevador, luego a través de los pisos, subiendo hasta llegar al quinto nivel.

—Pase por favor.

Kid entró seguro de si, pero apenas vio el cuerpo de Law se tambaleó un poco, no esperaba verlo tan, tan…. Desgastado. El tono del papel que ahora era su piel, por mucho, demasiado pálido; su complexión cadavérica al extremo de que, los huesos de los pómulos sobresalían y, sus ojos sumidos por poco se perdían en las cuencas, sus labios resecos y agrietados, su cabello estropeado, sus tatuajes arrugados por la perdida de peso, Law estaba hecho una mala imitación de muñeco abandonado.

Caminó en dirección a la ventana y luego de abrir un poco la persiana, se plantó a los pies de la cama y únicamente atinó a mirar. Law sintió… un poco de ternura se podría decir. Kid le causaba ese sentimiento conocido gracias a su familia y su gato Bepo, pero, era la primera vez que ese sentir se desataba gracias a una persona ajena a él. La doctora no supo que más hacer o decir así que partió dejándolo unos momentos a solas, quizás ese chico pelirrojo tenía que decirle algo y no quería que lo escucharan.

—Cuando dijiste que estabas así, no me esperaba esto… —señaló el cascaron en frente —Pensé, otra cosa.

“Me imagino, siempre es así.”—respondía tranquilo el moreno.

— ¿Qué han dicho los médicos de todo esto? —cuestionaba Kid.

Law negaba en lo que simulaba suspirar, la respuesta no era nada positiva.

En ese instante, un enfermero entraba de súbito, sin tocar ni pedir permiso, después de todo se trataba de su hermano. Kid apenas lo vio y supo reconocerlo como uno de los enfermeros que los atendió la vez de la pelea.

— ¡Imposible! —dijo en voz alta. — ¿Es tu hermano menor? — le preguntó a Law.

—No, yo soy el menor, él —señaló el cuerpo del medico — Es el mayor, se llama Law, yo soy Penguin, mucho gusto.

Dijo el joven castaño estirando su mano, presentándose cordialmente, obvio creyendo que hablaba con él.

“¿Eustass-ya?”—mencionó el moreno.

Kid se quedó pasmado al tiempo de la presentación, el enfermero no lo reconocía.

—Penguin… cariño —mencionaba Killer entrando a la habitación atrayendo la mirada del trio dentro —No encontré moka y te traje uno de… ¿Vai…nilla? —agregaba entrecortadamente.

— ¿Él es mi cuñado? — le preguntó Kid.

—No me dirás que… él —señaló al cuerpo de Law —es tu fantasma…

Asintiendo se quedó pasmado, observando sin parpadear.

Penguin se enfurruñó al instante, ¿Así que ese chico pelirrojo era quien no lo quería?, ¿Así que ese joven era el responsable de que su hermano estuviese en ese estado tan lamentable? ¡Kid era el causante de sus desgracias!

— ¡Tú! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa Law esta así!—le gritó sin importarle nada, encarándolo frente a frente.

—No es…

Un puñetazo calló al pelirrojo. Kid no respondió a la agresión ya que, el rostro del enfermero iba mutando en una mueca dolorosa y llena de tristeza; Law se acercó hasta Kid, y se puso a su lado, e hizo lo único que pudo, sonreírle tristemente tratando de excusar la acción de su hermano.

—Penguin, por favor… cálmate.

Killer lo abrazó con firmeza, resguardándolo entre sus brazos; negaba su acción mirando a Kid, pero el pelirrojo asentía dándole la razón al enfermero.

“No es así” —dijo el moreno — “Esta triste es todo, no lo escuches.”

Los dos presentes físicamente y, un fantasma rodeaban al pelirrojo.

—También tiene razón Trafalgar —suspiró pesadamente y se acercó hasta el cuerpo—En verdad no sé qué hacer o qué decir para que regreses a lo que eras.

Se quedaron mudos, ya que en ese preciso momento se armó el rompecabezas.

Kid y Law no se conocían, el medico llegó hasta él, inclusive sin cuerpo porque necesitaba con urgencia solucionar el problema que mantenía a Penguin en la depresión, por eso, el hecho de que sólo él lo viera, el espíritu de Law buscaba completar su tarea.

—Hola… Hola… —Mencionaba Sachi, el segundo hermano de Law, — ¿Todo en orden?— preguntó al ver el escenario.

—Por favor Sachi, ¿Podrías llevar a Penguin afuera? No tardo.

—Claro. —respondió sujetando a Penguin por los hombros y caminando con lentitud, dejó a su cuñado y al pelirrojo a solas con Law.

—Bueno, ¿Qué harás ahora Kid?

—No tengo idea, pero, por el momento me gustaría quedarme con él un rato.

—Hablaré con Penguin, así no era como quería que ocurriera esto.

—No te preocupes, es normal que actúe así.

Kid se quedó parado mirando esa vasija. Killer se sintió fuera de lugar al ver como Kid observaba con detalle al medico; salió dejándoles a solas.

“No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya… esta frustrado y, no sabe qué hacer como la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo medico, Eustass….” —Law se paraba a un lado suyo, esperando que lo mirara. —“En verdad no es culpa tuya.”

Kid no supo que más decir así que, tomó la mano del medico con fuerza y la apretó.

“Tienes las manos frías.” —mencionó por inercia el moreno.

—Lamento eso, es por que aquí hace frio, ya sabes…

En silencio se miraron sorprendidos, ¡Law sentía el toque del pelirrojo como si en carne estuviese! Negaba sin mencionar nada.

—Veamos.

Kid frotó el brazo y Law sintió un cosquilleo en el mismo, subió hasta el pecho y, la mano de Kid era pesada pero cálida; se acercó hasta su rostro y lo acarició con el reverso de los dedos, Law ladeó su cabeza disfrutando del suave tacto.

—No sé que mas hacer.

“Ya has hecho suficiente.”—respondió mirándolo de frente y disfrutando de ese toque, ¿Cuánto tenía añorando sentir a Kid? Ya no recordaba, pero ahora, sentirlo y verlo de frente, como solía ser le llenaba el pecho de un ardor que lo obligaban a desviar la mirada por tiempos; reconoció que quizás y sólo tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad de vida con Kid.


	9. El Lazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de la historia, gracias a quienes la siguieron desde el principio...

Kid se dedicó a cuidar del ojeroso, habló con Shanks y Shirohige para pedir un descanso prometiendo no dejar la universidad pero, aclarando que necesitaba de una larga temporada, claro que el director le brindó la extensión que quisiera y, por supuesto que le ofreció la ayuda de cualquier índole fuera de la académica.

De ese modo, los días cambiaron para todos los inmiscuidos con ese cascaron, ahora Sachi y Penguin aunque renegando a un principio de la decisión del pelirrojo, lo aceptaron al ver como cuidaba de Law.

Kid se esmeraba en su trato y lo cuidaba delicadamente, dentro de sus parámetros claro esta; Law asimilaba sus cuidados sintiéndose un motor en desarrollo, por qué así era como el pelirrojo lo trataba; con firmeza suficiente para no dejarlo caer, pero no para lastimarlo. Lo que de plano no lograba contener era la sonrisa y la mirada coqueta al observar la cara de Kid cuando lo bañaba con la esponja.

Pero, para Kid, recorrer el cuerpo cadavérico del medico le causaba un choque de emociones, la esbelta figura del mismo le atraía sobre todo porque él lo veía como era antes del accidente y no como estaba sobre la camilla, pensamientos pecaminosos lo atacaban haciéndolo cambiar de color, un poco, pero, al ver esa misma condición, le recordaba el porque estaba así causándole un cargo de culpa.

Sus días cayeron pronto en una rutina que no necesitaba ser agendada.

Para alguien tan implacable como Kid, pensaba Killer, que se quedará en un sitio así de pasivo sería algo que, por una u otra cosa, terminaría pronto, sin embargo, se equivocó.

El pasatiempo favorito de su hermano fue simple: Ver el espíritu del medico disfrutando de la poca vista que le brindaba la única ventana; sonreía confiadamente al ver como le miraba ensimismado y, al mismo tiempo prestaba atención a su platica.

Para Kid, su estadía en esa pequeña, blanca y, sobre todo, tranquila habitación de hospital no le resultó aburrida, porque hablaba y hablaba con Law. Le ayudaba a leer sus libros dándole la vuelta a la pagina, escuchaban juntos, a un volumen bajito, la música intercalando sus gustos; a tiempos, Kid se centraba en su laptop y, dibujando piezas para sus motores.

Además, Sachi compartía leves charlas con él de toda su vida, relatos de infancia cuando juntos, los tres, se metían en líos severos que los alejaban de sus placeres por unos días. Law sonreía con esas historias, Kid en varias ocasiones le remarcó que, con ellos intentaran algo similar a lo que fue con Killer, para que pudieran charlar con él, pero Law se negó; le convenció de dejar las cosas así ya que si, el mínimo detalle saliera mal, tendría que alejarse de él, y el miedo a ello resaltaba sin necesidad de buscar demasiado.

Con cada relato, Law asentía sonriendo pícaramente, pero si bien apenas Sachi abandonaba la habitación su rostro mutaba. En verdad anhelaba con todo su ser continuar con su vida, salir de nuevo a… ¿Dónde? En ese preciso instante se percató de que, como fantasma, tenía más vida social que como persona, sin embargo ahora al lado de Kid todo mostraba destellos escarlatas motivándolo a continuar.

Claro que, esa secuencia se mostraba así con quienes sí apreciaban a Kid, pero Penguin resultó ser un hueso duro de roer. Ni siquiera lo miraba, lo trataba con la indiferencia dada a un perro callejero, o, a un invitado no deseado del cual ya estas harto. Para Law ese comportamiento era un martirio, para Killer una vergüenza y para Sachi algo pasajero, pero para Kid no era nada más que lo que sentía merecer, sin embargo, la paciencia del pelirrojo si tenía un límite.

En uno de tantos días, Kid observaba el semblante dudoso en el medico, comprendía lo que le carcomía las entrañas después de todo, se trataba del mismo pensamiento, así que, formuló la pregunta necesaria para la continuación de su historia.

—Y… ¿Si vamos con Hawkins? —preguntó.

“¿Sera buena idea?”—contraatacó Law.

La verdad, el miedo en el ojeroso le impedía pedir ese favor.

—Nada perdemos con ir y preguntar, ¿No?—cuestionó el pelirrojo tomando lo necesario para su viaje, el IPod sobre todo.

Para el personal ver a ese chico abrir la puerta para que “alguien” más pasara ya era cotidiano, después de casi tres meses con el acto, continuaban con esa mueca graciosa, pero enternecedora, al ver ese detalle. Y manteniendo esa cordialidad esperaba que Law saliera, pero pareciera que el destino tenía planes distintos en mente, si bien apenas Kid abrió la puerta, el moreno no pudo caminar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kid mirando en su dirección manteniendo la puerta abierta.

“No sé… algo… aquí…” —decía tocando su pecho.

— ¡Sachi, Sachi! –gritaba Kid a pulmón abierto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le respondía caminando apresuradamente hasta él.

—Revísalo, ¡Revísalo!—pedía imperante casi empujándolo al interior de la habitación.

Y esa acción se sumaba a la lista de misterios para ellos, ¿Cómo es que Kid conocía tanto de Law? No lo comprendían y claro que el rubio les insistía que lo conocía por conversaciones.

Al adentrarse en la habitación, el sonido agudo le erizó la piel apresurándole en su andar, con mucho temor Sachi observó el monitor detrás de su hermano, ese que vivía para él y que antes dibujaba triángulos interminables marcaba una línea horizontal infinita y con ella, el fin a las posibilidades de regreso del moreno.

— ¡No! — gritaba apretando un botón rojo a un lado de la camilla de su hermano e iniciando a oprimir violentamente el pecho de Law, tratando de reanimar su corazón.

Kid era incapaz de hacer algo excepto ver al espejismo de Law.

“No es culpa tuya…” —dijo el medico antes de iniciar a desvanecerse como humo alejándose de la hoguera.

Kid estiró su brazo intentando sujetarlo, pero a manera de agua, el espíritu de Law se escurrió entre sus dedos, y con ello se llevaba todo, desde el encuentro en el taller, las veces que le recriminó el pan, como le insistía con las comidas, la ayuda con la demanda, luego con los cálculos, su convivencia, ¡Todo! Law se estaba llevando sin dejar nada de lo que Kid ahora conocía como vida y una que en realidad deseaba continuar.

Por un parpadeo se quedó inmóvil, luego su fiereza característica despertó de golpe.

— ¡No señor! —refunfuñó al iniciar a acercarse firmemente hacia él. —Claro que no permitiré que te alejes así como así, ¿Acaso crees que me gusta aceptar que existen fantasmas? —Declaraba quitando a Sachi y ocupando su lugar, — ¿Crees que me gusta que me digan qué hacer a cada rato? —insistía oprimiendo con sus propias manos el pecho del medico — ¿Crees que permitiré que te vayas después de que me enseñaste a quererte?

Kid detuvo las compresiones y miró el lívido rostro de Law. — ¿Crees que me quedaré tranquilo sin ti? —dijo acariciándolo con sumo cuidado, más del que tuvo cuando suturó su propio labio. — ¿Crees que seré capaz de querer a alguien mas? — Dijo casi susurrando al momento de inclinarse hasta rozar los agrietados labios de Law, — ¿Crees que viviré sin ti?

Sachi se quedó parado mirando atónito esa escena, Kid besó con ternura encarnada y con demasiado cuidado la porción lacerada de Law, tratando de no lastimarlo, pero insistiendo en que sintiera sus sentimientos, ese que él mismo (como lo acababa de decir) le enseñó a ver.

Pero el monitor no cambiaba, ni el de la línea ni mucho menos el que marcaba el ritmo del corazón del moreno.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡Despierta! —Insistía el pelirrojo zarandeándolo con tosquedad por los hombros.

No hubo respuesta, Law continuaba sin movimientos al igual que ese monitor detrás de él; la fortaleza del pelirrojo se notaba a flor de piel de eso no había duda alguna, pero, ahora sentado en la camilla, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del medico sentía desquebrajarse por completo, tanto que unas cuantas gotas de agua brotaron de su ser. Tan puras, cristalinas y sobre todo, señales de su amor por el moreno rodaron por su rostro hasta llegar al del medico y recorrerlo lento, marcando un trayecto desapareciendo luego en esa tez morena.

Kureha entró y observó tan triste cuadro, siendo sincera, para ella no era nada más que algo del día a día sin embargo declarar oficialmente la muerte de su allegado más valioso, no era común.

—Lo siento mucho joven, pero… tengo que pedirle que… lo suelte.

Kid se negaba a soltarlo, no permitiría que lo separaran de él de ningún modo; Sachi trató de hacerlo entender, pero con un movimiento brusco con el hombro alejó la mano del enfermero.

—Es… necesario, lo siento en verdad pero…

Repentinamente, el anhelo que todos deseaban, la segunda oportunidad que a pocos se les otorga se presentó: Un tic se escuchó fuera de ritmo y en la línea horizontal se marcó un ángulo; Kid despegó levemente el cuerpo del medico y lo miró a los ojos.

Aunque enfermos, cansados y sin poder enfocar bien, Law lo miraba, perdido pero, con vida.

—Déjame revisarlo. —Pidió la anciana.

Kid lo recostó con extremoso celo de nuevo en la camilla, se alejó unos pasos y esperó. La doctora examinó con lujo de detalles.

—No te puedo quitar el respirador, sabes que hay una rutina que cumplir. —hablaba la anciana, pero el medico parpadeaba pesadamente, estaba agotado.

—En seguida vuelvo. —Kureha salió a toda prisa.

Kid se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Trafalgar? —preguntó curioso.

Law negaba en lo que trataba de verlo.

—No te esfuerces, —interfería Sachi —… estarás bien.

Law parpadeaba extenuada y acentuadamente, en lo que Sachi le abrazaba con cuidado.

Kid se limitó a mirar de lejos, brindándoles el espacio necesario.

Salió de la habitación y por un leve momento, en el elevador se le a figuro ver a Hawkins, sonriendo y jugando con su baraja, pero, instantes después, el otro ascensor se abría mostrando a Killer y Penguin saliendo de él, el enfermero pasó de largo, corriendo al interior de la habitación dejándolo fuera junto con Killer.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si.

Killer le apretaba el hombro con toda la confianza del mundo, sonriéndole plena y alegremente; Kid tomaba aire profundo en lo que asentía.

—Has cambiado, mucho. —agregaba Killer.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Claro que si, esa fuerza destructiva ahora esta controlada, eso me alegra.

—Estas demasiado sentimental, creo que ese chico es una buena... no, es la persona indicada para ti, te hace feliz, te sientes bien… es un honor tenerlo en la familia.

—Tu fantasma te hablando al punto de parecer carne para asar —dijo Killer —Pero espero que ya con su cuerpo, no cambie y no deje de ser tú fantasma.

— ¡Que no lo es! ¡Maldición contigo! ¿Eres sordo?

“Shhh” se escuchó en el piso, el personal que distribuido en el nivel efectuaba su trabajo, les pedía el silencio que los pacientes requerían para recuperarse.

—Kid… —Sachi aparecía en la puerta. —Quiere verte.

Entró tranquilo, caminando con su habitual ritmo, apenas si lo hizo, Penguin salió. Ese enfermero le ponía las cosas demasiado difíciles, pero no podía culparlo después de todo él marco así la secuencia con su cuñado.

—No te esfuerces. —le dijo antes de cualquier ocurrencia por parte de Law.

Law intentaba sonreír, pero simplemente no podía. Ese artilucho estorbaba y aparte, por estar unido a él le dolía; Kid sufría junto con el medico, pero trataba de mantenerse confiado. Kureha entró con una bandeja plateada llena de instrumental y pidió que los dejara; claro que el pelirrojo se iría, sin embargo el moreno pensaba distinto. Sujetó con fuerza una presilla del pantalón de Kid y se negó a soltarlo.

— ¿Quieres que se quede? —pregunto la doctora ajustándose los guantes. —A mí no me importa.

—Ni a mí —respondió muy seguro el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, iniciemos. —mencionó la anciana apagando el respirador artificial.

Si previo aviso el suministro de aire para Law se terminó, por omentos el pánico en sus ojos era visible incluso para Kid y Sachi, quienes aspiraron violentamente, pero cuando el pecho del medico se inflo, ellos respiraron confiados y la doctora sonrió triunfante.

—Bueno, si puedes respirar, ahora si, saquemos esto, pero sabes que dolerá.

Law únicamente parpadeó y mordió un poco su labio; Kid se quedó parado esperando. El impacto fue demasiado al ver como cortaba unos puntos que sujetaban el tubo a la piel de Law, incluso se molestó al ver su sangre recorrerle el cuello, pero lo que lo doblegó fue observar como sacó sin consideración el tubo ya casi adherido al medico. Pensando que debía arrancarle la mano a esa maldita bruja, se contuvo cuando el enorme agujero en la garganta del medico inició a sangrar escandalosamente. Sachi comenzó a brindarle lo que la medico pedía y el trabajo de sutura culminó casi diez minutos luego de haber iniciado todo el proceso.

—Sabes que no lograrás hablar por el momento y, la cicatriz, bueno, esa quedara igual que las demás, no te preocupes, no creo que a tu novio le importe.

Ahora era ella quién les guiñaba poniéndoles nerviosos, Kid se convenció de que en realidad era una maldita bruja que encontraba placer en molestar a los demás, pero, le agradaba de ese modo, así que, sonrió de lado y la vio partir. Un apretón muy sutil a su mano le regresó la vista a Law quien trataba de tragar saliva resultándole demasiado doloroso, y hasta cierto punto, para él, vergonzoso ya que la misma resbalaba por las comisuras de su boca y se deslizaba por su mentón.

Kid limpiaba con cuidado y de un modo muy atento negándole. —No lo hagas, ella dijo que no podrías, no por ahora.

Sin embargo el medico mostró ese lado terco que Kid ya conocía, jalo aire profundo y vociferó en un tono muy bajo y entrecortado:

—Penguin es… —su voz era cansada y rasposa, nada a lo que en fantasma expresaba. —caprichoso, pero es buena persona… tenle paciencia.

—Si conviví con un fantasma por más de un año… creo que lograr que tu hermano me acepte, será simple.

Law tosió. Y en sus movimientos el dolor era el participe protagonista.

—Oye… voy por la doctora.

Intento salir, pero el medico no quería quedarse solo, trataba con gran esfuerzo tomarle el brazo, menos mal que un rozón leve detuvo la carrera de Kid.

—Es normal…no…

—No me iré.

Kid se sentó a un costado. —Puedes descansar lo qué quieras, aquí estaré cuando despiertes. —dijo antes de que al moreno le ganara la pesadez.

El volver del reino de los muertos no es labor fácil ni mucho menos simple, el cansancio extremo que queda después es lo difícil. Además, él tenía más del año de estar inmóvil, todos sus músculos estaban atrofiados y le esperaba un largo camino para la recuperación…

Eso les comentaba la doctora Kureha.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo podremos llevar a casa? —preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

—Mañana. — Le respondió — Ya pasó una semana completa desde qué despertó y sus órganos principales funcionan bien, una recuperación milagrosa diría yo, pero todo reside en él, es un mocoso demasiado fuerte.

Se quedaron en silencio. —Si me disculpan tengo más pacientes que atender.

Kureha se marchó y los dejo a los cuatro pensando.

—Con los turnos que tenemos, creo que pediré permiso, aunque con tantas faltas acumuladas… —declaraba Sachi con el pesar demasiado marcado en su rostro.

—No hace falta, yo pedí un año sabático en la universidad y no hubo nada en contra, me haré cargo de él.

— ¡Claro que no! —Penguin marcaba el rechazo a esa idea. — ¿Por qué tendría que confiarte a mi hermano? Digo después de todo, no eres de confianza…

Por fin el enfermero lo tomaba en cuenta, claro en el peor de los momentos. Su mirada fiera finalmente atravesaba ese manto oscuro, donde se resguardaba gracias a su gorrita, Kid logró observar el completo aborrecimiento destellante en sus ojos y todo el sentimiento era dedicado a él.

—Oye, si esperas a que acepte el error previo, estas cometiendo una equivocación… ya te di una parte vital de mi vida ¡¿Qué más quieres?!— se defendía el pelirrojo.

Sachi y Killer hicieron lo único recomendable, guardar silencio.

—Que desaparezcas, no puedo creerte que ahora te intereses por Law, ¿Qué no querías a Killer y por eso te rehusabas a aceptarme? ¿Crees que soy tonto y que no me daría cuenta de ello? Y ahora, de la nada insistes en que ese sentimiento es para Law, ¡No me tomes por tonto! Ese sentimiento no se pasa de un instante a otro.

— ¡Escucha mocoso! —Kid dejó salir parte de su ira y lo sujetó con fuerza del uniforme, arrugándolo. —Lo que siento por Killer rebaza la frontera que tú conoces, pero… lo que siento por tu hermano es diferente, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, he descubierto demasiado de mi mismo gracias a él, he aprendido a esconder detalles de mi mismo … tengo conociéndolo mas de ocho meses ya… —Kid resolló y soltó al enfermero —Era un dolor de cabeza, pero luego estuvo ahí cuando mas lo necesité y puedo decirte que, por Killer mataría, pero, por tu hermano, moriría.

—Es agradecimiento lo que sientes, una persona egoísta como tú nunca sentirá el verdadero amor.

“Amor”… Kid alzó la vista y parpadeo en un par de ocasiones, ¡Era verdad! Estaba enamorado y gracias al enfermero lo supo ver.

—Basta Penguin, Eustass ha cuidado bien de nuestro hermano, no por ocho meses como él dice, pero ha demostrado conocerlo bien, si no quieres confiar en él, confía en mí… —Sachi apretó el hombro del pelirrojo —Yo confiaré en ti por los tres.

—No necesito de la confianza de ninguno, —le respondió el pelirrojo quitando con su mano, la de Sachi— Él es quien decidirá, después de todo, no miento y Law lo sabe.

Resollando profundamente salió del piso primero, luego del hospital, dirigiéndose a la tienda veinticuatro horas, necesitaba cafeína o algo que lo distrajera.

Al entrar, algo en su interior le guió hasta una de las mesas, en donde estaba sentado cierta persona, disfrutando de una bebida y unos dulces: Basil Hawkins.

Se acercó hasta él y sin decirle nada, tomó asiento en frente.

—Así que hace una semana sí vi bien cuando estabas en el elevador, ¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó destapando un refresco embotellado.

—Veo que has recuperado tu corazón, —contestó el rubio tomando uno de los pequeños chocolates— Eso es bueno… sólo vine a darte un empujón, es todo, el resto depende de ti.

Miraba con atención a ese hombre y no lograba comprender como conocía tanto de ellos y sobre todo, el porque Basil lograra ver a Law cuando el resto del mundo ni siquiera lo sentía rondaba en su mente. Pensaba en preguntárselo directamente, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento, terminaron sus aperitivos, Kid pagó la cuenta y juntos abandonaron la tienda, en la esquina cada uno tomó su camino, no sin antes que el pelirrojo mostrara su agradecimiento.

—Oye, rarito… —dijo deteniendo el andar del rubio — Fue una suerte el encontrarte.

—No fue suerte, fue el universo, cuídate y cuídalo, —respondió Basil mirándolo, escondiendo sus manos en su larga gabardina negra— No agradezcas no eres bueno en eso. —agregó.

—Jódete. —siseó Kid mostrándole el dedo medio.

Sin más, se alejaron uno del otro.

Kid volvió a la habitación de Law ahí estaba Sachi, aguardando paciente en el sillón. No hizo ruido alguno, en lugar de eso, se quedó parado mirando, memorizando el rostro tranquilo del medico.

—Oh, Kid, te esperaba para ir a mi guardia. —mencionó Sachi atrayendo su atención.

—Perdona, había mucha gente en la tienda.

—Si, siempre tiene muchos clientes, es la única cerca del hospital. — aclaraba Sachi cubriendo gentilmente el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Yo me encargo, pierde cuidado.

—Gracias.

Luego, el silencio propio de las habitaciones del hospital le ayudaron en sus pensamientos; Kid planeaba el futuro próximo a perpetuidad con Law, en verdad que se percató del fuerte sentimiento que desarrolló con el paso del tiempo y, que, sin dejar de amar a Killer inició a sentir algo demasiado similar pero muy diferente por el ojeroso.

—Estas tan serio que das miedo. —le dijo el medico, su voz ya casi sonaba a lo que era.

—Bueno, cuando menos te causo algo, ¿No?

—No quiero molestarte, pero… —Law se enderezó con mucho dolor y esfuerzo hasta donde su cuerpo le permitió, marcando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados entre su espalda y la cama, se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró. — ¿Me ayudarías a levantarme?—estaba demasiado agitado.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Sachi? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, asistiéndolo de inmediato, deslizando su brazo por la nuca del moreno, sosteniéndolo.

—No hace falta, es sólo… que quiero ver por la ventana.

— ¿Ya estas ansioso por salir de aquí, verdad? —Kid lo sujetaba, ayudándole a que sus pies colgaran de la cama.

Claro que no sería nada fácil, el estar inmóvil por casi un año le traía por consecuencia la rigidez y perdida de fuerza en todos sus músculos y en un gemido ahogado lo demostraba; según Kureha y Tony le tomaría cuando menos seis meses recobrar algo de su fuerza física.

—Con cuidado… despacio. —Mencionaba Kid tomándolo por la cintura y sujetando todo el peso (que no era mucho) del medico.

—Esta frio el piso. —sonrió Law al sentir lo helado del mismo.

Sus piernas le fallaban por completo, temblaban como si un terremoto estuviese sacudiendo la ciudad en ese preciso momento, sus manos tampoco eran tan fiables, ya que, se tardaban una eternidad en acatar la orden de sujetarse con fuerza.

—No temas, no te dejare caer. —argumentaba Kid sosteniéndolo con mas fuerza.

Para Kid sostener al medico de esa manera representaba un tentación insoportable, anhelaba besarlo de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, necesitaba sentir que le correspondiera, ansiaba probar de nuevo sus labios y sentir su calor, ya que la primera vez, únicamente logró degustar el amargo sabor de la muerte.

El destino de nuevo se ponía a su merced. Law se tambaleó y quedó recargado en el amplio pecho del pelirrojo; era verdad que como fantasma cientos de veces se imaginó de tal modo, pero ahora, con su cuerpo se sentía tan fuera de si que sólo atinó a sonreír y alzar la cara.

Kid no titubeo ni un sólo instante, lo sujetó con firmeza por la cintura y lo apegó a él; no era nada tímido sin embargo, debía ser cuidadoso, frotó la delgada espalda con una mano y con la otra, por la nuca, tomó la cabeza del medico atrayéndola hasta la propia.

Law sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, en especial su rostro, ver los labios que poco a poco reducían la distancia entre ellos le intimidada, pero eso era lo que estaba añorando, entonces ¿Por qué temer? Sonrió un poco y se dejó llevar por el momento cuando, de nueva cuenta Kid lo besó, con pasión y demostrándole el sentimiento que ahora se desbordaba dentro de él.

Law se sintió en la gloria, ni el mismo paraíso le ofrecía semejante placer y paz como lo hacia ahora el pelirrojo; todo el pasado lleno de soledad y tristeza se desvanecía para sustituirse con uno lleno de felicidad, no seria fácil de eso no les quedaba duda, pero en realidad se amaban y algo les insistía en que, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Besándose pensaron en todo por delante sin recatos, ni arrepentimientos.

En una carta de tarot, un caballero sin armadura, con el escudo tirado a un lado y la espada al otro abrazándolo con ternura, se veía cubierto por las enormes alas de un dragón rojo, fiero y salvaje que ahora resguardaba a su amor, a su vida en su regazo.

—Es así como debe ser. —Basil Hawkins guardó esa carta dentro del grueso mazo para luego resguardarlo en una caja antigua de caoba pulida, miró por la ventana al exterior en lo que sorbía de su taza de té, las cosas eran simplemente como debían.

FIN… ???


End file.
